Poción de amor número 18
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Cartman compra una poción de amor para usarla en Wendy… ¿Y que mejor conejillo de Indias para probarla, que Tweek? Creek, Style, Candy y Bunny
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Poción de amor número 18 (porque es el doble de poderosa que la 9).

**Fandom:** South Park.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Creek, Style, Bunny y Candy.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Advertencias: **SLASHy crack, porque sigo aun con ideas raras y en inglés no me sale la cosa. Y como siempre, el lenguaje es maduro, bla, bla, bla.

**Resumen:** Cartman compra una poción de amor para usarla en Wendy… ¿Y que mejor conejillo de Indias para probarla, que Tweek?

**Notas de la Autora:** Argh, debo dejar de iniciar fics, pero es que si no escribo esto, luego se me olvida T_T! se suponía que este iba a ser en inglés, pero no salió, lo empecé a escribir en español y ya le seguí (ignoren mis delirios).

**Disclaimer: **South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>**: Con 'V' de Venganza… y a todos nos lleva la chin...**

Eric Cartman ha hecho muchas cosas malas en su vida. Bueno, los demás consideran que son 'malas', en su punto de vista, el fin justifica los medios. Y hay muchas cosas que ha dejado de lado, como exterminar judíos. Se podría decir que ahora ya no busca matarlos, sino esclavizarlos. Si eso no muestra como ha cambiado, ¿Entonces que lo hará?

Es por eso que sabe muy bien que si quiere tener a la hippie de Wendy Testaburger a sus pies, va a tener que ser muy ingenioso. Aun no está listo para admitir que le gusta esa puta, pero digamos que tiene cierto interés en ella. Solo quiere humillarla, es todo. Eso del romance, amor y esas babosadas solo le quedan a Stan, quien es su mayor competencia. Aunque ya no son novios, todos hacen siempre apuestas para ver cuando se van a tardar en regresar. Porque así como es bien sabido que esos dos siempre están terminando, también es conocido que siempre regresan. Y eso encabrona a Cartman. Stan ya ha disfrutado bastante a Wendy, le toca a otro disfrutar de la chica más popular e inteligente de la escuela. Y Cartman quiere ser ese alguien. Lo quiere desesperadamente.

Solo por fines de venganza. NADA MÁS. ¿Qué mejor humillación para esa hippie, que Cartman jugando con sus sentimientos? Se podría decir que es una venganza retrasada por llamarlo tantas veces 'gordo' (que no lo está, tiene huesos grandes), o que es solo para enseñarle a la hippie una lección. Razones para hacer esto hay muchas, ninguna empieza con la letra 'a'. Son solo negocios, y como buen comerciante, Cartman sabe que hay sacrificios que hacer cuando quieres algo.

Y él esta dispuesto a sacrificar su tiempo y esfuerzo, si significa tener a Wendy comiendo de su mano. Al ver el frasco morado en su mano, Cartman suspira. Esto también le costó un poco de dinero.

Todo comenzó cuando fueron a la feria… idea del gay de Stan, por supuesto. En serio que para ser marica, Stan se pinta solo. Incluso Kyle puede pasar por un heterosexual mejor que Stan, que se la pasa protegiendo animales y siendo vegetariano. Cartman vio el puesto de una adivina, y claro, no pudo resistirlo… tenía que saber si su campo de concentración para Judíos sería una realidad. Y entonces está mujer comenzó a hablarle de una poción de amor… la mas poderosa de todas.

La que haría caer finalmente a Wendy.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Y es tan efectiva como dice? – Cartman ve el frasco con duda.<em>

_- Claro, gordito. Es la Poción de amor número 18._

_- ¡No me diga gordito! ¿Qué no era 9? – si, él recordaba esa película. Había sido uno de esos bodrios que los chicos quisieron ver cuando estaban en su etapa de ver cualquier estupidez._

_- Es que esta es el doble de poderosa que la 9. 9 y 9 son 18, así que ahí lo tienes… ¿Te la llevas ó no?_

_- Mire señora, a otros podrá verles la cara, pero a mi no. Poción de amor, si como no…_

_Cartman esta a punto de dejar la pequeña carpa, cuando la mujer habla de nuevo._

_- ¿No tienes curiosidad de ver si Wendy se enamora de ti con esto? _

_Cartman voltea a ver a la mujer con una ceja arqueada. _

_- ¿Quién es usted? ¿La mandó alguno de mis idiotas amigos? ¿Es una broma de Kenny?_

_- No, de hecho Kenny acaba de morir… le cayo un oso gigante de peluche encima._

_- Eso no mataría a nadie – Cartman dice con sorna._

_- Estaba relleno de ladrillos._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero que idiotez! ¿Quién va a rellenar un oso de peluche con ladrillos?_

_- Pues no sé, ¿Quién se toquetea con su primo y lo disfruta?_

_Cartman se sonroja totalmente. ¡Esta puta se lo esta buscando!_

_- ¡Voy a matar a Stan! ¡De seguro él le pagó! _

_- No tengo tiempo que perder, culón. ¿La compras ó no? _

_- No hay nadie aquí – Cartman ve a su alrededor. De hecho es raro, nadie ha entrado desde que él lo hizo, y hasta ahora ninguno de sus amigos lo ha venido a buscar._

_- Yo sé mis asuntos. Si tu no la quieres, estoy segura de que encontraré otro comprador… quizás tu amigo Stan le interese más… para regresar con esa niña, Wendy… ahora si para siempre…_

_Cartman es mas maduro que esto. No va a caer en provocaciones de una bruja que de seguro fue ensayada por Stan para hacerle una broma. Sus amigos siempre hacían cosas extremas para hacerlo caer en ridiculeces. No que él no lo hiciera, pero al menos sus bromas SI eran divertidas._

_- Vamos culo gordo, estás queriendo…_

_- ¡NO ME LLAMES CULO GORDO, PUTA! – Cartman dice con furia. Ahora cualquiera piensa que puede faltarle al respeto y pasar su autoridad. Algún día les enseñará a estos imbéciles quien es el mejor._

_Pero por ahora… _

_- ¿Y cuanto quieres por ella?_

_- Veinte dólares._

_- ¿QUÉ? ¿VEINTE DÓLARES POR ESA MIERDA? – a Cartman le gusta hacer dinero, no perderlo._

_- Sabes que lo bueno cuesta, gordo. Por eso tu mamá es tan barata…_

_- ¡HEY! – Cartman se molesta. ¿Pero quien es esta mujer? Parece conocer demasiado de él como para ser una broma de Stan._

_- Bueno, ya, ¿Qué decides, gordinflón? _

_De mala gana, Cartman pone un billete encima de la mesa, tomando el frasco con furia. Había caído en provocaciones de una completa lunática._

_- Excelente elección. Ahora, solo unas advertencias… no debes…_

_- No me interesan sus advertencias – Cartman la interrumpe – me largo. Más vale que funcione o vendré a patearle las bolas…_

_- Pero debes saber que…_

_- Hable con el dedo – Cartman levanta su dedo medio, al mas puro estilo Craig Tucker, empezando a salir de la tienda._

_- Como quieras – Cartman escucha la risa de la mujer – esto será interesante…_

_Mientras observa el frasco, Cartman siente que ha tirado veinte dólares a la basura. Al menos no fue una pérdida, se los había quitado a Butters en la mañana, así que no hay problema._

_- ¡Cartman! – Stan lo llama - ¿En donde diablos te metiste?_

_- Que te importa…_

_Cartman ve a Kyle, Butters y Stan; ahí falta alguien._

_- ¿Dónde esta Kenny?_

_- Se murió, para variar – Stan suspira – le cayó encima un oso de peluche gigante._

_Cartman trata de contener su sorpresa._

_- Eso no mataría a nadie – repite Cartman._

_- Estaba relleno de ladrillos – Kyle añade – y ya perdimos mucho tiempo en buscarte, culón. Vámonos de una vez, Kenny regresará mañana._

_Cartman voltea para observar la carpa de la vidente, notando que ha desaparecido. Quizás este frasco no sea una pérdida después de todo._

* * *

><p>Tal vez si debió escuchar las advertencias. Cartman sabe que no va a usar la poción sin antes saber que es efectiva. Ahora que ve todo en retrospectiva, sabe que fue muy estúpido pensar que todo este asunto de la poción es una realidad. Se dejó engañar por alguien, aun cuando todo el asunto era bastante raro. Eso no significa que va a desistir, va a ver que es lo que pasa cuando alguien toma esta dichosa poción.<p>

Solo debe encontrar una víctima… ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido como para tomar una poción solo porque Cartman le dice?

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, estúpido! – Cartman dice por reflejo, al sentir a alguien chocando con su hombro.

- ¡Gah! ¡P-perdón! – Tweek dice apresuradamente - ¡N-no quise golpearte! ¡Nhg!

Mientras Tweek se aleja a la cafetería, Cartman sonríe. Ha encontrado a la persona perfecta.

- Oh… Tweeeeek – Cartman dice en un canto de sirena – vamos a sentarnos juntos para el almuerzo.

Si, Tweek será ideal para ser su conejillo de Indias.

* * *

><p>Tweek ve como Cartman se sienta frente a él, aparentemente queriendo compartir el almuerzo. Lo cual es raro porque no se hablan desde el quinto grado. El chico tiembla en sobremanera, Cartman es… un idiota. Toda la escuela lo sabe, y que este sentado en su mesa no le da buena espina.<p>

- ¿Qué haces con Tweek, culón? – Kyle pregunta mientras pasa a su lado.

A Tweek le cae bien Kyle, es de los pocos que son amables con él.

- ¡Nada que te importe, judío! – Cartman grita con enojo, haciendo que Tweek salte - ¡Lárgate, esta es una conversación privada!

- Si necesitas mi ayuda, Tweek, dilo – Kyle ofrece, sonriendo – estaré con Stan y Butters en aquella mesa.

- Si, si, vete con tu novio, apestado de Jersey – Cartman dice con sorna.

- Jódete, Cartman – Kyle se aleja a la mesa de Stan y Butters. Usualmente Tweek come su almuerzo con Butters y Pip, pero en ocasiones Butters quiere estar con Kenny y Pip se queda atado al asta de bandera. Hoy le tocaba comer solo, excepto que Cartman parece tener otra idea en mente.

Los grupitos de amigos cambiaron mucho desde que entraron en la secundaria. Kyle y Stan aun siguen siendo los súper mejores amigos, pero Kenny se rolaba entre todos los grupos, siendo amigo de todos. Cartman se quedaba con Stan y Kyle por costumbre, según sus propias palabras. Craig, Clyde y Token eran 'la tríada sagrada', o también muchos se referían a ellos como 'Hugo, Paco y Luis', al ser inseparables como los trillizos (aun cuando no sean idénticos); Butters, Pip y Tweek eran catalogados como 'los rubios raros', donde Kenny en ocasiones pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo al ser rubio… y raro. Jimmy, Timmy y Kevin se juntaban con quienes se dejaran.

Ese había sido el equilibrio hasta ahora, que Cartman decidió romperlo al sentarse con Tweek. Kyle no es el único que los ve con duda, Tweek puede notar como Token murmura a Clyde mientras los observan (Craig está castigado de nuevo), y las chicas tienen la boca abierta.

Tan distraído está Tweek de ver a sus compañeros observándolos de manera extraña (lo que trae pensamientos paranoicos a Tweek), que no nota que Cartman ha tomando su termo, vaciando un líquido extraño en su interior.

* * *

><p>Cartman espera pacientemente a que Tweek retome su rutina de tomar café. Solo debe darle un sorbo y… pero momento, ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Tweek se enamorará de la primera persona que vea, como en las películas? ¡Demonios, sabía que debió escuchar a la loca esa! ¿Y ahora que se supone que debe hacer?<p>

Bueno, pues lo mejor que Cartman sabe hacer… improvisar.

En cuanto Tweek toma un sorbo de café, Cartman grita '¡Cierra los ojos, rápido!', que Tweek, al ser un paranoico de primera, obedece sin protestar. Si, si, no fue su mejor plan, pero ¿Alguno tiene una mejor idea?

* * *

><p>Tweek escucha como Cartman le pide cerrar los ojos, y lo hace sin chistar. Tal vez hay algo en la cafetería que roba el alma al verlo. Y Tweek no puede perder su alma, LO CASTIGARÍAN DE POR VIDA POR NO TENER ALMA, no puede permitirlo, ah ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!<p>

Tweek comienza a tomar su cabello en desesperación, aun con los ojos bien cerrados.

- ¿Q-QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA? ¡GAH!

- Tweek, tengo que confesarte algo – Cartman dice en su voz más inocente, pero Tweek sabe que es fingida. No por algo fue parte de ese círculo social por un tiempo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay un zombi roba-almas en la c-cafetería? ¡NO PUEDO CON E-ESA PRESIÓN!

- No, me temo que has tomado una poción de amor…

- ¿Q-QUÉ? ¡N-NO LO HICE!

- Si, yo la puse en tu café; es por tu bien, Tweek, si no te enamoras antes de que termine el semestre, se te caerá el pene.

- ¡GAH! ¡P-PERO NO QUIERO ENAMORARME! ¡E-ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!

Tweek comienza a gritar, aun con los ojos cerrados. ¡Ahora si que estaba perdido!

- ¿Prefieres no tener pene? – Cartman pregunta – lo hice por ti, porque eres mi amigo.

- ¡Ngh! ¿D-desde cuando? – Tweek sabe muy bien que Cartman no hace nada que no lo beneficie.

- ¡Pero que malagradecido! – Cartman dice, como si estuviera ofendido - ¡Yo que lo hice por tu bien! ¡Pues jódete, Tweek! Ya la tomaste de cualquier modo, y ahora cuando abras los ojos, te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas.

- ¿D-de la primera que vea? – Tweek comienza a calmarse. ¡No era tan malo entonces! Solo tiene que mantener sus ojos cerrados PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD.

No es como si fuera tan observado de cualquier modo, y aun puede seguir tomando café.

- Así es, podrás tener tu pene intacto.

- N-no voy a ver a nadie, es m-mucha presión – Tweek dice aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Como quieras, yo solo quise ayudarte – Tweek escucha como Cartman se levanta – me debes 20 dólares por la poción.

¡Pero que cabrón! ¿Encima de todo le va a cobrar? Tweek lo patearía si no fuera porque no sabe donde está, a pesar de que esa bola de grasa debe ser un blanco muy fácil de atacar… si lo pudieras ver. En fin, ahora Tweek solo tiene que mantener sus ojos cerrados POR SIEMPREEEEEEE.

Al querer tomar su café, y derramarlo, Tweek piensa que va a necesitar mucha práctica para vivir con los ojos cerrados para toda la vida. Su mamá va a colgarlo de los pantalones si no hace las labores domésticas.

* * *

><p>- Cartman – Kyle lo ve con duda cuando se acerca a su mesa - ¿Por qué Tweek tiene los ojos cerrados y trata de chupar su café derramado en la mesa?<p>

- Tweek siempre ha sido raro – Cartman se encoge de hombros.

- Esto me huele a tu idiotez – Kyle añade, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Qué le hiciste?

- No le hice nada, judío, tu me viste todo el tiempo.

- Y si que te vimos, es difícil ignorar toda esa grasa – Stan se ríe.

- ¡Cállate, hippie! – Cartman dice con molestia, mientras guarda el frasco de la poción en tu chaqueta.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta ahora Kyle.

- Bueno, ¿Se puede saber de cuando acá les importa lo que haga?

- Es cierto, tu nos importas un bledo – Stan suspira – Tweek nos dirá después que pasó.

- Si, supongo que lo hará – Cartman ríe maliciosamente – supongo que lo hará…

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – Kyle lo ve con duda.

- Demasiado complejo para tu cerebro, judío de mierda.

- ¡No le llames así! – salta a defenderlo Stan. Típico.

Mientras siguen discutiendo, Butters nota como Tweek se ha puesto de pie, aun con los ojos cerrados. Decidiendo que los chicos siempre discuten por largo tiempo, y que Tweek parece necesitar ayuda, Butters se pone de pie, encaminándose a Tweek.

* * *

><p>Salir de la cafetería va a ser complicado. Tweek sabe más o menos donde está todo, pero no tiene memoria fotográfica o algo así, y la cosa se ve difícil.<p>

- Tweek, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? – Tweek escucha la voz de Butters a su lado.

- ¡N-no puedo!

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Si abro los o-ojos estaré c-condenado p-para siempre – Tweek dice rápidamente – ¡N-no debo abrirlos!

- Tweek, creo que…

Butters pone una mano en el brazo de Tweek, lo que pone en alarma todos los sentidos del chico. A Tweek no le gusta que lo toquen, la gente tiene demasiadas bacterias y te las pueden pasar con solo saludarte de mano. ¡Y TWEEK NO QUIERE MORIR POR CULPA DE UNA BACTERIA!

Tweek hace lo que cualquier persona paranoica haría en una situación extrema como esta. Corre con los ojos cerrados tan rápido como puede, hasta que lo detenga una pared. Al ir corriendo escucha que Kyle y Butters gritan su nombre, mientras otros dicen cosas como 'loco' y 'estúpido'. Tweek está acostumbrado a eso, no es como si no escuchara lo mismo aun con los ojos abiertos.

Para su fortuna, le atina a donde están las puertas de la cafetería, y sale corriendo por el pasillo. Si sus cálculos no le fallan, está a punto de toparse con una pared, así que da vuelta a la derecha para ir a su casillero – que será difícil de encontrar con los ojos cerrados… va a tener que entrenar a un perro lazarillo, pero ¿Y que tal si lo muerde? ¡Entonces a Tweek le dará rabia y morderá gente también! – cuando siente que choca contra algo fuerte.

Primero piensa que es una pared, pero cuando está a punto de caer, siente como alguien lo sostiene de la cintura. ¡Oh, no! ¡Chocó contra alguien! ¡Ahora si que estaba en problemas! '_¡No abras los ojos, por el amor de Dios, no abras los ojos!' _Tweek se dice una y otra vez mentalmente mientras siente que la persona aun lo sostiene de la cintura.

No va a abrir los ojos, Tweek es firme en sus decisiones. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá. No los abrirá…

- Hey, ¿Estás bien?

Tweek no puede resistirlo, abre sus ojos lentamente… topándose con los enormes ojos oscuros de Craig Tucker.


	2. Capítulo 1: De Besos y Kenny

**Capítulo****1: ****De ****besos ****y ****Kenny.**

Tweek esperaba el montón de cosas que había escuchado que pasaban cuando te enamorabas. Esperaba por los fuegos artificiales, y las mariposas en el estomago (¿vivirán ahí siempre y esperan a cuando te enamoras para salir? ¡HORROR!), y eso de sentir que te mareas y que flotas y que todo se convierte en un musical (él siempre quiso saber que clase de música escucharía por el amor); esperaba coros celestiales, y una luz blanca intensa; esperaba comenzar a babear y decir 'Craiiiiig' en un tono estúpido como Kyle dice el nombre de Stan (a pesar de que el pelirrojo se atreve a decir que son solo amigos). Esperaba, en general, las típicas reacciones que se supone tienes cuando te enamoras.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – Craig pregunta con duda al ver a Tweek observándolo como zombi.

Nada. TWEEK NO SIENTE NADA. Pero Cartman dijo que iba a enamorarse de la primera persona que viera, y esa fue Craig… entonces… ES UN ANORMAL, no puede enamorarse como todos, tiene que ser lo contrario. Debe ser culpa del café. Su cuerpo tiembla levemente. Solo a él le pasa enamorarse de Craig Tucker y NO SENTIR NADA DE NADA.

Al menos eso evitara que haga tonterías como las que ve a Kyle hacer. No sería agradable que Tweek comenzara a celar a Craig y quizás retar a duelo a Clyde (que es la persona que mas pasa tiempo con Craig).

- Te hice una pregunta – Craig habla de nuevo - ¿Qué haces viéndome como idiota?

Tweek hace lo que cualquier persona racional haría. Le da un puntapié a Craig y corre por su vida gritando 'DEMASIADA PRESIÓN'.

* * *

><p>Craig ve a Tweek desaparecer por el pasillo gritando como loco. Ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando le dio esa patada, pero ahora que su sorpresa va pasando, siente la punzada de malestar; no le importa, ya está acostumbrado a esas reacciones de Tweek; cuando no le da patadas, lo empuja, le da un golpe, le tira el café encima… jamás puede dirigirle la palabra al rubio paranoico sin ganarse un buen golpe.<p>

Suspirando, Craig se dirige a la cafetería; supone que esas reacciones de Tweek son su culpa. El chico le teme a su propia sombra, y no han sido amigos desde cuarto grado; es normal en Tweek sorprenderse cuando Craig le dice 'hola' o se acerca a él, después de años de no hacerlo. Apretando sus puños, Craig trata de que su enojo se desvanezca; por dejar que su estúpido orgullo se interpusiera, ahora las cosas con Tweek se siguen complicando cada vez mas. Fue difícil para él aceptar que le gustaba Tweek, y quizás siempre le gustó, aun de niños; es por eso que lo alejó, porque de ser tan buenos amigos, el rubio había preferido estar con la pandilla de Stan y los idiotas esos. Claro, Craig fue el que convenció a Tweek de que fueran a 'audicionar', pero fue solo porque pensó que jamás serían aceptados.

Y no sabe que le dolió más, que aceptaran a Tweek, o que él decidiera irse con ellos.

Desde entonces Craig odia a Stan (lo del asunto de Perú fue solo la cereza del pastel), y es por eso que juró no hablarle a Tweek de nuevo. Eso hasta que notó que bueno se puso el muchacho. En la clase de gimnasia Craig pudo ver lo que se ha perdido con los años, y vaya que para ser un paranoico espástico, Tweek tiene un trasero de campeonato (mucho mejor que el del desabrido de Kyle) y músculos que no sabe ni como los logró. Quizás correr como idiota por el pasillo y andar debajo de las mesas es suficiente ejercicio para formar tan antojable cuerpo. Y entonces fue cuando Craig se dio cuenta de _cuanto _extrañaba a su amigo (hey, tiene 15, es natural tener esos pensamientos). Había tratado de acercarse a Tweek, pero el rubio es demasiado escurridizo, al menos hoy no le dijo 'atrás, zombi roba-penes', como lo ha hecho las 5 últimas veces que Craig ha intentado saludarlo.

Dejándose caer en la mesa, Craig se resigna a la burla que le harán sus pseudo-amigos al respecto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tweek te dio un puñetazo? – Clyde trata de adivinar, riendo.

- No – Craig dice – me dio un puntapié.

- Mira, mejora su técnica – se burla Token – siempre supe que Tweek tiene fuego en él.

- Cállate – Craig exige mientras golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

- Vamos Craig, ya lo has intentado bastante, ¿No crees que es hora de que te rindas? Ese trasero no es para ti – Clyde trata de consolarlo. Imbécil.

- No soy bueno para esto, ¿Si? – Craig dice con resignación, aun golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ser humano? – Clyde se ríe.

- No, estúpido, las emociones y esas pendejadas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle a Tweek que me gusta si ni siquiera me deja hablar?

- Tal vez deberías violarlo en las regaderas – sugiere Token.

Craig detiene su golpeteo contra la mesa y Clyde para de comer, ambos viendo a Token con muda sorpresa. El moreno siempre dice esos comentarios como si nada. Ya ni saben si está hablando en serio ó no.

- Al menos así prevendrías que Cartman lo haga – Clyde añade, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Craig lo ve con duda.

- Clyde, no creo…

- A que Cartman estaba sentado con Tweek durante el almuerzo, muy pegaditos, y luego Tweek salió de la cafetería con los ojos cerrados.

¿QUÉ EL PANZÓN HIZO QUÉEEEEE? Craig no necesita escuchar más. Se levanta de golpe y se dirige a la mesa del gordo a ver que demonios se trae con Tweek.

- Te dije que no le hablaras de eso – Craig le escucha decir a Token mientras se aleja.

- Es mejor que sepa que quieren beber agua de su fuente – Clyde responde como si nada. Craig está tan tentado a regresarse a partirle la cara a Clyde por atreverse a sugerir siquiera que Cartman puede estar con Tweek, pero su furia contra el gordo es más. Ahora mismo va a dejarle en claro a Cartman que no se llevará a Tweek de nuevo.

Ya lo permitió una vez; no se repetirá.

* * *

><p>Cartman estaba encabronado. Como siempre, Tweek arruinaba sus planes; el idiota cafeinómano estaba segundo en su lista de futuros asesinatos. El primero, por supuesto, es Kyle. Por el judío inició la lista después de todo, debe inaugurarla.<p>

- Wow, Cartman, aun sigues agitado, y eso que ya comiste – Stan lo ve con duda.

- Si gordo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te atoraste en el baño otra vez? – el sucio judío le dirige una mirada de burla.

- ¡Solo pasó una vez, judío imbécil! – Cartman no está de humor.

- ¿Qué pasó con Tweek, Butters? – Kenny le pregunta al chico.

- No tengo idea, salió con los ojos cerrados de la cafetería.

Todos ven a Cartman.

- ¿Qué? – el chico bufa indignado. Solo porque inició el holocausto hace años, y quiere erradicar judíos, y quiere que la perra de Wendy se arrastre a sus pies, no significa que todos deben echarle la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa en la escuela.

Aunque en este caso, si es su culpa. ¡Pero eso no está a discusión!

Antes de que Cartman pudiera decirles a estos imbéciles que mejor tomen una foto y les dura mas, siente que alguien lo jala del brazo. Al voltear, Craig Tucker lo toma de la camisa con fuerza, levantándolo del piso sin problema.

- Woah, Craig – Stan interviene - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Ustedes son mi problema, particularmente tu grasoso amigo.

- Pártele la cara, a nosotros no nos importa – Kyle pone su mano debajo de su mentón, como si se preparara para ver el espectáculo.

- Cielos, Craig – Butters tiembla, juntando sus manos como cuando se pone nervioso – no deberías pelear con Eric en la cafetería, te pueden castigar.

- No te metas, idiota – advierte Craig – esto es entre el gordo y yo.

- ¿Y se puede saber que demonios hice ahora? – Cartman pregunta fingiendo inocencia - ¿Finalmente te volviste loco o qué?

- ¿Por qué te sentaste con Tweek hoy?

Ah, era por eso. Vaya, ¿De cuando acá a Craig le importa Tweek?

- Quise cambiar de aires, Kyle contaminó todo este espacio con sus gérmenes judíos de Jersey.

- ¡Cállate, culón!

- No lo preguntaré de nuevo Cartman, ¿Por qué estabas con Tweek?

- Tal vez le gusta.

Todos ven a Kenny con sorpresa. Cartman abre la boca con estupefacción. ¿GUSTARLE ESE FENÓMENO? ¡Pero si tiene mejores gustos! Además, aun cuando toda la escuela piense que Cartman es gay, la verdad es que es el único heterosexual en ese lugar. Solo porque le gusta el pop, y se viste de Lady Gaga en Halloween, y en ocasiones hacía cosas homoeróticas con Butters, no quiere decir que es gay. Una cosa es ser auténtico, y otra que te guste el arroz con popote.

Y a él definitivamente no le gusta así, por algo compró esa tonta poción, para tener a Wendy finalmente donde la quiere.

- Más vale que ese no sea el caso, por su bien – Craig interrumpe los pensamientos de Cartman.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? – pregunta Stan, probablemente recordando que se supone que son amigos.

- Metete en tus asuntos, Marsh – Craig lo ve con furia – y tu, gordo, si es que tienes algún pensamiento impropio acerca de Tweek, es mejor que te vayas lavando ese cerebro minúsculo que tienes. Si llegas a ponerle una mano encima, si te veo mirándolo o si te atreves a acercarte a él, yo me encargaré de que sea lo último que hagas.

Por Dios, este tipo si que era temperamental. Cartman es más alto y fuertecito (¡No gordo!) y aun así lo tiene levantado con facilidad; no quiere ni imaginarse que le hará si cumple su amenaza.

Por algo Craig nunca fue parte de 'Coon y Amigos'. Los hubiera matado a todos.

- Dile a tu novio que me suelte – Cartman ve a Clyde detrás de Craig.

- Dile tu – Clyde se encoge de hombros. Por supuesto, nunca se puede contar con este idiota.

- Craig, ya vámonos – Token toca el hombro de Craig – tenemos arte.

Esto hace que suelte a Cartman de inmediato. ¿Qué tiene de especial la clase de arte? Es la más aburrida junto con inglés.

- Estás advertido – Craig lo ve con furia – no lo diré de nuevo.

La triada sagrada se dirige a la salida de la cafetería, mientras todos los ven con sorpresa.

- Parece que no somos los únicos preocupados por Tweek – Kyle señala.

- ¿Tweek? – Cartman resopla ofendido - ¿A quien le importa ese cabrón? ¡Ese imbécil casi me mata!

- Casi siendo la palabra clave – Kenny añade.

- ¡Cállate, Kenny!

- Te lo tienes bien merecido – Kyle empieza con sus mariconadas – no sé que traes entre manos, Cartman, pero si le haces algo a Tweek, ya no solo nos tendrás a nosotros en contra, sino que Craig va a hacerte pagar.

- Y si los rumores son ciertos, ese chico sabe matarte en 15 diferentes maneras sin dejar evidencia de eso.

- Que si lo sabré yo – murmura Kenny.

- Eric, tal v-vez deberías dejar a Tweek en paz – sugiere Butters, en tono nervioso.

Bah, ¿Qué saben estos perdedores? Mientras Craig no se entere que Tweek es su conejillo de Indias, todo estará bien. Después de todo, Tweek nunca habla con Craig, siempre termina golpeándolo y corriendo al lado opuesto, así que no hay peligro ahí.

Cartman no va a detenerse ahora. Tiene que saber como funciona esa maldita poción; Testaburger será suya, en todos los sentidos. Él tendrá lo que quiere, arruinara a Stan con eso, y de paso a Kyle, ¿Puede ser más perfecto?

- Vas a empezar a babear, gordo – Kenny mueve su mano frente a los ojos de Cartman - ¿Qué te tiene tan maravillado?

- Pensaba en que asombroso es el amor – Cartman sonríe.

- ¿Y que tiene de asombroso? – Kyle pregunta – no es como si tu lo sintieras, para eso debes tener corazón. Tu solo tienes grasa.

- Hare jabón contigo, Kyle – Cartman lo amenaza.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes – defiende ahora Stan.

Siguiendo la rutina de siempre, se vuelven a enfrascar en una discusión donde todos saben que terminara en absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>A Kenny le gusta mucho la escuela; y no, no es porque es un chico listo como Kyle, o deportista como Stan. Le gusta porque lo distrae de la mierda que vive en su casa, y aparte puede ver buena mercancía, ¿Qué mas puede pedir?<p>

La clase de arte en particular es interesante, ya que es de las pocas que todo el grupo que conformaba la clase del Señor Garrison en cuarto grado comparte ahora. Siempre se ve a la triada sagrada en un rincón, a Stan y Kyle intercambiando brochas (por Dios, eso si que da ideas de un trío fabuloso), a Kevin con Timmy, ayudándolo, y Jimmy animándolos con sus chistes. Todas las chicas se arrinconan al otro lado, como si formaran un escudo para defenderse de toda la testosterona que hay en el aula, y Pip pinta a Damien como si eso fuera a hacer al anticristo regresar. Kenny sabe que Damien vuelve de vez en cuando a ver a Pip, pero eso no impedía que el francesito extrañara al hijo de Satán, que como su padre, tenía que salir gay. Al menos Damien escogió mejor, después de Sadam, Satán quedó un poco afectado de sus facultades.

No que siempre hubiera sido la antorcha mas brillante del inframundo, pero bueno.

Lo mejor de todo es que en esta clase, a Kenny le toca sentarse junto a Butters. Le ha traído ganas a este chico desde hace tiempo, con esa cara inocente y su actitud de _no __rompo __un __plato __porque __me __castigarán_… ¡Demonios! Como quiere metérsela y hacer que grite su nombre. Si, Kenny es un pervertido, y aun cuando disfruta un par de tetas, hace tiempo que solo Butters aparece en TODAS sus fantasías, lo cual lo frustra bastante. Ahora justamente Butters está agachado tomando pintura, ¿Saben lo que eso le hace a Kenny? Ha tenido pensamientos impropios sobre Butters y esa postura por años. Sin embargo, no ha hecho nada porque Butters es aun peor que Tweek en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas. Está obstinado en enamorarse y hacer todo el protocolo Hallmark para finalmente acostarse con alguien. Y Kenny no es precisamente material para noviazgo, si su historial cuenta.

Estos dos últimos meses se ha portado bien; quiere a Butters, y si eso significa bajarle a los excesos (dejar la mariguana si que fue difícil), lo hará. Solo que el rubio no lo hace fácil, al menear ese trasero de tentación que tiene… coño, Kenny tiene que distraerse, o ira directo a cogérselo ahí, delante de todos.

Lo último que necesita es que todos los vean en plena acción (y claro, ser acusado de violación).

Volteando a su derecha para distraerse, Kenny nota un cambio en la dinámica de la clase. Tweek, que generalmente esta pintando líneas verdes (según él, es lo mas seguro que puede hacer en clase de arte, verde es un color pacifico y las líneas no causan problemas), no ha hecho nada y está mirando a Craig como hipnotizado.

Y si hay algo que Kenny no puede dejar pasar, es un buen chisme. Se acerca al paranoico, tratando de no sorprenderlo; todos saben que Tweek puede matarte en 'defensa propia', solo porque siempre está pensando que alguien lo va a secuestrar.

- ¿Tweek? – Kenny lo mueve suavemente.

- ¡GAAAAH! – Tweek le suelta un derechazo. Demonios.

- Calma, soy yo – Kenny toca su ojo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Eso si que se verá bonito después.

- ¡NGH! ¡L-LO SIENTO! – Tweek voltea a ver a Kenny con miedo - ¡N-no me golpees!

- ¡Señor Tweak, señor McCormick! – la maestra los regaña.

- Lo sentimos, no haremos más ruido – garantiza Kenny.

La maestra los ve con dureza, pero su atención se dirige a Cartman, que esta metiendo la cabeza de Kyle en pintura mientras Stan trata de golpearlo. Esos nunca cambiarán.

- No voy a golpearte, Tweek – asegura Kenny.

- ¿N-no lo harás? – Tweek frunce el entrecejo.

- No, solo quería saber que pasa contigo; has mirado a Craig toda la clase.

- ¡GAH! ¿L-lo notaste?

- Es algo obvio…

- ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! – Tweek grita.

- ¡SHHH! – Kenny trata de hacer que baje la voz – nos castigarán. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Craig te debe dinero o qué?

- N-no… n-no puedo d-dejar de v-verlo… y n-notar cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas? – Kenny levanta una ceja, intrigado.

- C-como que saca su lengua c-cuando trabaja, o q-que tiene una c-cara linda o q-que s-sus ojos son tan o-oscuros c-como un a-agujero negro…

Kenny estaba confundido, ¿Tweek halagaba o insultaba a Craig?

- ¿Y por qué empezaste a notar esas cosas?

- ¡Gah! ¡E-es culpa de C-cartman!

Claro, el culón tenía que estar detrás de todo esto.

- Ya sabía yo que algo tramaba – Kenny dice con calma - ¿Qué te dijo el gordo?

- K-kenny…

Años de vivir en una mierda de casa entre golpes y pop tarts de comida, y de acostarse con cualquiera, no prepararon a Kenny para esto. Tweek, sin decir agua va, puso sus labios en los de Kenny, intentando besarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kenny presiente que ahora va a volver a morir 'misteriosamente'.

* * *

><p>Tweek siempre ha confiando en Kenny; es el único que le tiene consideraciones pero también es honesto. Por eso, cuando se da cuenta de que no ha podido dejar de ver a Craig, sabe que la poción ya hizo efecto: está enamorado de Craig Tucker, aun sin fuegos artificiales y mariposas asesinas.<p>

Algo tiene que hacer para dejar de amar a Craig. Y si una poción hizo que se enamorara de él, tal vez un beso de otra persona haga que se olvide de esa otra persona. ¿QUÉ? ¡TIENE SENTIDO! En todas las series se ve eso, Y FUNCIONA.

Tweek no puede amar a Craig, Craig lo odia; lo ha odiado desde cuarto grado, y lo odiará por el resto de sus días. No puede estar enamorado de alguien como Craig, que LO MATARA PORQUE NO ES NORMAL, y es demasiada presión, Tweek no puede con eso. Besar a Kenny es la mejor opción, _si, __si __quieres __tener __sífilis_, dice su cerebro; pero ¿Qué sabe él? ¡No va a ser el que sufra cuando Craig lo viole, y lo mate! Tiene que besar a Kenny para olvidarse de Craig.

Y lo hace, besa a Kenny con fuerza mientras nota la sorpresa de su amigo. En las películas, la gente mete su lengua en los otros, así que Tweek lo intenta, mientras Kenny solo trata de quedarse quieto, aparentemente dejando a Tweek hacer lo que quiere. Que buen amigo es Kenny, lo ayudará en su dilema.

Al separarse de Kenny, Tweek se sonroja. Ya está, no mas enamoramiento de Craig, la poción ha quedado anulada.

- Que maricas – Cartman finalmente habla ante el silencio que reinaba en el salón de clases.

Tweek ve que Cartman está viéndolos con sorna, a la vez que Stan, limpiando la cara de Kyle, también lo ve con duda; Butters ha quedado congelado a la mitad de su pincelada, las chicas están riendo bobamente y Jimmy está tartamudeando. Bueno, en ocasiones el detener pociones malignas requiere de sacrificios.

Al dirigir su mirada hacía la triada sagrada, Tweek ve a Token frunciendo el entrecejo y a Clyde carcajeándose. Al posar sus ojos en Craig, Tweek no puede evitarlo: piensa de nuevo en agujeros negros. ¡NO FUNCIONÓ! ¡AUN AMA A CRAIG! ¡VA A MORIR!

Soltando sus pinceles, Tweek sale del salón corriendo… está arruinado: amará a Craig Tucker para siempre.

* * *

><p>Todos ven a Tweek salir corriendo, y Kenny suspira. No sabe que mosca le picó a Tweek, pero ese beso ha sido el más horrible que le han dado. Si que necesita practicar mas, es obvio que el rubiecito no tiene idea de que hacer con sus labios.<p>

Aun así, Kenny sigue intrigado; ¿Qué pudo decirle Cartman a Tweek que hiciera que el rubio lo besara? Eso lo debe averiguar. Cuando se va a encaminar hacia Cartman, Kenny tiembla ligeramente al notar a Craig frente a él, con su cara de _voy__a__matarte__… __otra__vez_.

- Hola, Craig – Kenny trata de actuar natural.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso, McCormick? – pregunta Craig con enojo.

- Un beso… ¿Qué? ¿No te han dado uno? Porque puedo ofrecerme como voluntario para mostrarte como se dan…

- Muy gracioso – Craig esta súper encabronado – ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa, McCormick… accidentes pasan…

Si, morirá en definitiva. ¿Por qué tiene que estar en medio de esta mierda? ¡Él solo quiere cogerse a Butters en santa paz! Y por la mirada que Butters le dirige, ha retrocedido como 50 metros el camino que ya había recorrido con el chico. Demonios, ahora si tiene que saber que carajos le hizo Cartman a Tweek; algo le dice que si no averigua rápido que pasa, morirá diario de aquí a cuando salgan de la preparatoria.

* * *

><p><em>NdA: <em>_¡Muchas __gracias __por __sus __reviews __No __he __podido __contestarlos, __pero __me __animan __bastante. __Espero __poder __agradecerles __de __una __manera __más __personal __en __la __próxima __semana; __muchas __gracias __**Dani-Ela-Natichan **__por __hacerme __la __observación __de __los __ojos __de __Craig, __ya __corregí __eso, __gracias __de __nuevo __por __la __observación, __y __gracias __a __todos __por __leer._


	3. Capítulo 2: El reto de Cartman

**Capítulo 2: El reto de Cartman.**

Tweek no paró de correr hasta que llegó a su casa; aun le quedaban dos clases, pero ¿Quién puede enfocarse en las lecciones cuando descubre que se ha enamorado de la persona más difícil de toda la escuela? ¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓOOOOOON! ¿Por qué tuvo que ver a Craig primero? ¿Por qué no pudo ser… una taza de café? Tweek podría vivir enamorado del café, pero ahora Craig era el número uno en su corazón y el café pasó a segundo término. Y la verdad Tweek no puede dejar el café, así que tendrá que engañar a Craig… ¡SERÁ UN INFIEL ADULTERO! Ni idea que es adultero, pero lo ha escuchado cuando dicen que alguien es infiel, y es que… ¡EL CAFÉ ES SU AMOR PLATÓNICO! Si pudiera, se casaría con un gran frasco de café. Eso si no se hubiera enamorado de Craig ya, que dicho sea de paso, el colmo será que no le guste el café.

¡ESA SI QUE SERÍA UNA DESGRACIA!

- Tweek, ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? – su mamá le pregunta con duda.

- ¡GHHN! ¡Mamá! – Tweek sabe que esto no es buena idea, pero igual no tiene muchas opciones - ¿Qué haces cuando te enamoras de alguien?

Su mamá se detiene, viéndolo con duda. Para su sorpresa, su papá se asoma por la ventana de la cocina. Mierda, no sabía que su papá también estaba ahí, ahora si que esto será peor.

- Hijo – su papá sale de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano – el amor es como una buena raza de café – _ya__empezamos__con__idioteces,_piensa Tweek. Por eso odia hablar con su papá, todo lo relaciona con café y aparte nunca se le entiende nada.

- Aja – Tweek contesta a ver si por lo menos dice algo con sentido.

- Es suave y delicado, pero si le pones mucho se carga y te produce gases. No quieres un amor gasificado, ¿Verdad? – su papá lo ve con una ceja arqueada.

- S-supongo que no – Tweek contesta, entrecerrando su ojo. Siempre que habla con su papá le empieza el tic.

- Así que hijo, en conclusión, el amor es el café, el café es el amor, y si no sacas buenas calificaciones te venderemos como esclavo.

Tweek ve como su papá sale de la casa, tarareando muy feliz. Demonios, y Tweek que pensaba que ya se había escapado de la amenaza usual.

- No hagas caso, hijito – su mamá ríe – mira, yo una vez me enamoré de un chico malo. Oh, si te contara todo lo que hicimos… y DONDE lo hicimos…

- ¡MAMÁ! – Tweek interrumpe, temblando. EL SEXO PUEDE MATARTE, Tweek no sabe como sus padres lograron hacerlo el tiempo suficiente para procrearlo a él.

- No tiene nada de malo, Tweek, ya eres un adolescente, ¿Tienes los condones que te di?

- Gnh… si – Tweek dice con resignación.

- Es bueno protegerse siempre Tweek, no vaya a ser que quedes embarazado. Aun eres joven, no estás listo para traer a otra personita a este mundo.

- Mamá, ¿Qué pasó con el chico del que te enamoraste?

- ¿Qué? – su mamá parece desconcertada – ah, si… Me casé con él. Bueno, ¡A comer!

Si, definitivamente estaba jodido.

* * *

><p>Stan frunce el entrecejo. Kenny está pegado a Kyle desde la clase de arte, y no parece querer dejarlo en paz.<p>

- ¿Tu que mierda traes? – Stan pregunta finalmente.

- Nada – Kenny sonríe, abrazando a Kyle - ¿No puede un amigo abrazar a otro? Kyle es gay, no le importa, ¿Verdad Kylie-pu?

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – Stan comienza a enojarse. ¿Quién carajos pone esos apodos?

- Es un idiota – Kyle interviene – ya que tu y yo somos los súper mejores amigos, Kenny pensó que necesitábamos apodos también. Es estúpido Kenny, ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

Kyle le estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia a Kenny, que seguía pegado a él como pulpo.

- Pero _Kylie-pu_ – Kenny dice en tono trágico – tu y yo somos almas gemelas. Tu trasero y mi pene tienen una conexión.

- ¡No seas grotesco! – Kyle le pega a Kenny en el brazo derecho.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Stan dice al mismo tiempo, pegándole a Kenny en el brazo izquierdo.

- Hey, no te pongas celoso, _Stanley_ – Kenny ríe pícaramente – hay mucho trasero de Kyle para todos.

Stan lo ve con furia. Kenny siempre ha dicho que Stan tiene un enamoramiento gay por Kyle. Claro que no era verdad, si, Kyle es gay, y si, lo ama como amigo, pero jamás, jamás, JAMÁS ha pensado en él de manera sexual. Excepto una sola vez que lo soñó. Pero los sueños no se pueden controlar, y bien pudo haber soñado que cogía a un elefante, y eso no lo hace zoofílico, ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO?

- ¿Listo para salir del armario de Narnia, Stanly-pu? – Kenny dice seductoramente sobre el hombro de Kyle.

- ¡No soy gay!

- ¡Stan no es gay!

Stan y Kyle intercambian miradas, ya que han hablado al mismo tiempo.

- Aja – Kenny chasquea la lengua – si ustedes lo dicen.

- Bueno, ya, basta de esta mierda Kenny, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Kyle se separa de Kenny, poniéndose frente a él.

- No quiero ir a casa solo – Kenny confiesa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu padrote te anda buscando? – Stan se ríe.

- Cabrón, bien sabes que ya no tengo padrote. Me he hecho empresa sexual independiente.

Stan nota como Kenny, al momento de decir esto, pone sus manos en su boca. Al voltear, Stan ve a Butters que abre los ojos con sorpresa y deja a Cartman parado, alejándose pasillo abajo.

- Mierda – Kenny dice con molestia.

- Ya te dije que si quieres a Butters, no lo debes tratar como si fuera otra de tus putas – Kyle regaña. Stan sonríe, como le encantaba que Kyle se pusiera en ese modo protector, se ponía rojo de coraje y sus ojos brillaban muy lindo y…

¡Y STAN NO ES GAY, COJONES!

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa, hippie? – Cartman pregunta a Stan, poniéndose a su lado.

- Siéntate en esto, Cartman – Stan le muestra su dedo medio.

- Oye culón, ¿Qué te traes con Tweek? – Kyle se dirige a Cartman con desdén.

- ¿Tu también me vas a chingar con eso, judío? – Cartman resopla – mejor pregúntale a tu puta, él fue el que besó a Tweek en clase.

Todos voltean a ver a Kenny, el cual suspira. A Stan le perturba un poco que todos asuman que Kenny es la puta de Kyle, pero es que bueno, ese rubio siempre anda tirándole piropos al pelirrojo, o tocándolo de manera inapropiada.

- No sé nada, y ya tengo suficiente con Craig intentando matarme. Por eso no me quiero ir solo a casa, la última vez me dolió un chingo. Por lo visto no puedo ni hablarle a Tweek.

- Ahora que lo besaste, Craig de seguro te violará con un picahielo – Stan sacude su cabeza. Nadie sabe exactamente cual es el problema de Craig con Tweek, pero tampoco nadie le preguntará

Craig es un hijo de puta, y a esos es mejor no molestarlos. Lo mas seguro es que Craig quiera ser el único que torture a Tweek, y por eso no le gusta que otros se acerquen.

- Pero Tweek dijo algo interesante. Dijo que Cartman estaba involucrado en que viera a Craig con agujeros negros.

- ¿Qué? – Kyle lo ve con duda – eso no tiene sentido.

- Fue lo que Tweek dijo… ¿O fue que Craig lo violaría en su agujero negro? Era algo así.

- Tweek no puede tener sexo, es germofóbico – Stan añade. Se tuvo que echar una laaaarga plática de Tweek explicando por qué tener sexo con Wendy lo mataría eventualmente. Que Stan nunca tuviera sexo con Wendy porque ella era muy apretada (y no en el buen sentido) es diferente.

- Habla Cartman – Kyle sigue insistiendo – tus pendejadas siempre vienen a perjudicarnos a todos.

- No es que te importe, judío – Cartman lo ve con desdén – pero le di una poción de amor a Tweek.

Stan nota como Kyle ve con incredulidad a Cartman mientras Kenny parece interesado en el tema.

- A ver idiota, ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Kyle repite con sorna.

- Tu querías saber, ¿No? – Cartman eleva la voz – le di una poción de amor a Tweek.

- ¿Es esto eufemismo para tu semen? – Stan pregunta, porque Cartman tiene una mente muy retorcida.

- No, estúpido – Cartman se molesta – estoy diciendo que le di una verdadera poción, me la vendió una bruja en la feria.

- Te la vendió una bruja en la feria – Stan repite - ¿Sabes que toda esa oración no tiene sentido?

- La única bruja que conocemos es la señorita Garrison, y ya se hizo el cambio de sexo, _de__nuevo_ – Kyle añade.

- ¿Y cómo funciona? – Kenny pregunta.

Kyle voltea su cabeza tan rápido que Stan teme que se le tuerza el cuello.

- ¿No me digas que crees estas pendejadas? – Kyle ve a Kenny con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Hey, Cartman creo una nueva civilización con semen y gente de mar, cualquier cosa puede pasar – Kenny se defiende.

- En tu cara, judío idiota – Cartman se burla.

- Por favor, dime que tu no crees en esto – Kyle ve a Stan, como pidiendo su apoyo.

- Uhm – Stan duda; la verdad es que si bien primero si pensó que esto era otra tontería del gordo, ahora que lo piensa bien, Cartman tiene pase directo al infierno sin escalas, igual que conociera una bruja le da una muestra de su futuro o algo así.

La verdad es que para Stan, una poción de amor puede ser muy benéfica.

- ¡Por favor! – Kyle se exaspera - ¡Esto es un truco más del culón!

- ¿Qué, Kyle? ¿Arena en tu vagina, otra vez? – Cartman se ríe – si no crees en mi poción, te reto a tomarla.

Eso llamó la atención de Stan, que aun seguía pensando en como sacarle algo de provecho a esta dizque poción.

- No seas estúpido – Kyle murmura molesto.

- Entonces si no piensas que es verdad, no va a pasar nada si la tomas, ¿Verdad?

- No, pero es idiota. No tengo nada que probarte a ti, gordo.

- Kyleeeee – Cartman dice en ese tono nasal que a todos les molesta - ¿Eres francés?

- Ahórrame tu expresión homoerótica, pudo haber funcionado con Clyde cuando éramos niños, pero por mi puedes meterte tu poción por el culo.

- ¡No! – Kenny dice trágicamente – ahí se perdería y no le podríamos sacar provecho.

- ¡Oye! – Cartman ve con furia a Kenny – por otro lado, ¿Ves? Kenny sabe que es verdad. Si tu estás tan seguro de lo contrario, entonces acepta mi reto, judío.

Stan está a punto de intervenir, cuando nota que Kyle frunce sus labios, apretando sus puños. Demonios, esto si que traerá problemas.

- Bien, culón. Mañana, en el almuerzo, tomaré tu estúpida poción para probarte que eres tan idiota como siempre lo he dicho.

- Excelente Kyle, y yo seré la primera persona que veas… cuando te enamores de mi, haré que me chupes las bolas.

- Ni en tus sueños, culo gordo – Kyle dice con enojo.

- Oh Kyle, créeme que en mis sueños has hecho mas cosas… - Cartman se ríe con sorna.

Stan no sabe porque esas palabras lo hacen sentir tan furioso, que quisiera romper la cara de Cartman y asegurarse de que jamás abriera su jodida boca.

- Vámonos, Kyle – Stan toma de la mano a su amigo, jalándolo a la salida. No va a dejar que Cartman siga con sus insinuaciones; y eso que el panzón dice que no es gay, que si lo fuera, es capaz de violar a Kyle ahí mismo.

Y por alguna razón, eso lo hace encabronar aun mas. Mejor dejar ese tren de pensamiento.

- Stan, basta, deja de jalarme – pide Kyle.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que yo quiero ir con ustedes antes de que el come verga de Craig –!

Stan no sabe que más iba a decir Kenny, ya que cuando salen de la escuela, no está por ningún lado. Bueno, ese no es su problema, por ahora debe alejar Kyle de las garras del gordo, y no se detendrá hasta que lleguen a su casa, a su cuarto, para jugar videojuegos NADA MÁS.

* * *

><p>Kenny siente que todas las deidades que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida se le aparecen cantándole 'ya te llevó la chingada'. Craig Tucker esta frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso. Cuando Kenny voltea a buscar a Cartman, el gordo ya había desaparecido también. Mierda, cuando no quiere que Cartman lo vea masturbarse, ahí está en primera fila, y ahora que si lo necesita el muy cabrón huye.<p>

- McCormick – Craig dice con frialdad.

- Craig, amigo – Kenny trata de actuar con naturalidad – bromeaba con eso de come verga, la verdad es que yo jamás juzgo y… ¡Por favor, no me lastimes!

- Deja de llorar, marica – Craig exige – y dime que hiciste.

- Nada – Kenny ya sabe está respuesta en automático. Siempre que alguien dice 'que hiciste', hay que decir nada. Aun cuando haya pruebas de lo contrario.

- No te hagas. Tweek te besó, y quiero saber porqué – Craig aprieta los puños.

- Ah, es que… yo solo le pregunté que porque te veía tanto y él me besó de la nada, LO JURO – Kenny trata de retroceder lentamente a ver si puede huir antes de que Craig lo mate.

- ¿Tweek me veía? – Craig pregunta, incrédulo.

- ¡SI! – Kenny siente que esta dirección en la plática le puede beneficiar – no te quitaba los ojos. Creo que le gustas.

Craig ve con curiosidad a Kenny, haciendo que éste sude frío. Como con los osos, un movimiento repentino y puede hacer que Craig se le eche encima y lo despedace. Cuando Craig sonríe (o al menos Kenny piensa que eso es la mueca que hace el hombre), decide que ahora es el momento de la huída, y le da una patada en los testículos a Craig.

- ¡CABRÓN! – Craig grita furioso mientras se agarra sus partes nobles.

- ¡Es instinto de sobrevivencia! – Kenny grita, huyendo pasillo abajo.

Mientras va corriendo, Kenny piensa que quizás esto fue peor que dejar que Craig lo matara una vez mas… pero bueno, por lo menos ahora puede jactarse que hizo que Craig se doblara ante él… y quizás lo dejó estéril, le hizo un bien a la humanidad.

Por ir corriendo tan rápido, no se fije y choca con Butters, el cual cae encima de él. Demonios, este día no deja de ser mierda ¿Verdad?

- ¡K-kenny! – Butters dice nerviosamente, sonrojándose.

- ¡Butters! – Kenny exclama, a punto de agregar '_¿Puedo__cogerte?__'_ Bueno, al menos tiene algo de autocontrol.

- ¿Estás bien? – Butters pregunta, moviéndose encima de Kenny y haciendo que ciertas partes de su cuerpo hagan fricción con las de Kenny. MIERDA.

- Butters, deja de moverte – exige Kenny.

- L-lo siento – Butters se queda como piedra, que realmente tampoco ayuda a la causa.

- No, está bien, es solo… - Kenny usa todo lo que le queda de fuerza de voluntad para tomar a Butters de los brazos y levantarlo, incorporándose él también.

- ¿Entonces tu y Tweek ya son novios? – Butters pregunta de repente, haciendo que Kenny sienta un vuelco en el estómago.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, NO! – Kenny trata de calmarse – Tweek quería hacer un experimento, solo le ayudaba.

Butters parece incrédulo, y bueno, Kenny sabe que es tonto, pero por primera vez es la verdad.

- ¡MCCORMICK!

Butters y Kenny ven como Craig está acercándose a ellos hecho una furia.

- ¡Tengo que irme Butters! ¡Adiós!

Antes de que Butters pudiera decir algo, Kenny corre por su vida. No funcionó, Craig lo 'suicidó' en el puente, pero bueno… al menos lo hizo batallar.

* * *

><p>Tweek estaba decidido. Bien, amaba a Craig, pero no era por gusto, Cartman lo obligó. Así que entonces el pretenderá que no lo ama, es simple, ¿No? Solo tiene que ser indiferente y pensar que no ama a esos agujeros negros que lo ven con intensidad y… ¡ARGH! Es más difícil de lo que pensó.<p>

- Tweek – Kyle lo llama cuando ve que el rubio se pega contra su casillero. Golpes pueden crearle pérdida de memoria, pero por otro lado ¿Qué tal si se le olvida todo? ¿Entonces tendrá que usar un pañal? ¿Y que otros lo alimenten? ¿Y NO PODRÁ CAMINAR? ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! - ¿Tweek?

- ¿Q-qué? – Tweek responde temblando.

- Mira, sé que Cartman te hizo pensar que tomaste una poción de amor, pero el culón solo estaba tratando de engañarte.

Tweek ve a Kyle con detenimiento. ¿Era mentira? ¡Pero si él sentía algo por Craig, cuando lo veía, temblaba más y le daban unas ganas de correr que jamás había sentido eso con nadie mas! ¿Cómo podía ser eso mentira?

- P-pero Cartman dijo…

- Es un imbécil – Kyle frunce el entrecejo – solo quería asustarte. Vamos Tweek, ¿Una poción de amor? ¿En serio?

- T-tu mataste a Jesús y no c-crees en él – Tweek dice tímidamente, esperando no molestar al pelirrojo.

- ¡Eso es diferente! – Kyle eleva la voz – mira, es solo que el gordo se inventa muchas cosas. Pero si lo dudas, hoy en el almuerzo voy a tomar la dichosa poción, y te probaré que es solo una tontería de Cartman.

- ¿En serio harás eso? ¿N-no temes que te e-enamores de l-la primera persona que veas?

- ¿Así te dijo el culón que funcionaba esto? – Kyle pregunta con sorna – no, no me da miedo.

- B-bueno….

- Entonces ¿Irás?

- S-supongo.

- Excelente – Kyle le sonríe – nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Kyle se va caminando al aula de Historia mientras Tweek se pregunta si de verdad tiene razón. Pero si es así, ¿Por qué entonces Tweek siente todas esas cosas con Craig? Quizás dejó que su mente imaginara cosas, no es la primera vez que lo hace. Quizás todo este amor a Craig sea una alucinación colectiva y en realidad Craig ni existe.

¡CRAIG NO EXISTE! ¡SOLO ES UN PRODUCTO DE SU IMAGINACIÓN! Carajo, que retorcida imaginación tiene entonces, Craig es un hijo de puta. Solo un sociópata puede crear a alguien como Craig. Tal vez es un sociópata y no se había dado cuenta porque…

- Tweek – dice una voz nasal.

Hablando de la alucinación colectiva, Craig Tucker se para al lado de su casillero, recargándose en su estilo 'no me importa nada'.

- NGH – Tweek no sabe que hacer, y su corazón palpita a mil por hora. ¿Y si le daba un ataque cardiaco?

- Dije 'hola, Tweek' – repite la alucinación colectiva. Momento, ¿Cuenta como colectiva si en este momento es solo Tweek el que lo ve?- ¿Hola?

Craig mueve su mano frente a Tweek; pensando que en las películas las alucinaciones no sienten dolor, Tweek toma el brazo de Craig. Y lo muerde. En su mente tuvo sentido. Al escuchar el grito de dolor del chico, Tweek sabe entonces que no es una alucinación, ni colectiva ni individual. Solo es un hijo de puta.

- ¡GGGNNNN, LO SIENTO! – Tweek se disculpa, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo… de nuevo.

Acaba de morder a Craig Tucker, y lo peor es que fue algo que en vez de darle asco… se sintió hasta cierto punto _correcto_. ¡Kyle estaba equivocado! ¡La poción si funciona!

* * *

><p>Craig ve las marcas de dientes en su brazo; en serio, debió verlo venir, solo él es tan idiota como para permitirle a Tweek una ventaja para golpearlo, morderlo o patearlo. Demonios, si no fuera porque le tiene ganas, ya lo hubiera hecho pedazos. Pero la verdad es que esto es algo que le gusta de Tweek, y bueno, tiene que aceptar ese paquete.<p>

Y además, no va a negar que muy dentro de él todo este escenario fue un poco excitante. Tweek, por lo visto, tiene fetiches… Craig estaba totalmente de acuerdo con explorar ese lado pervertido del rubio. Debe ser un tornado en la cama, Craig no puede esperar a ponerle sus garras al rubiecito.

Craig ve como McCormick lo ve y da la media vuelta para evitarlo. Que susceptible, solo porque Craig es pro-suicidio asistido, McCormick le tiene miedo. Eso le pasa por meterse con Tweek, nadie va a explorar esa lengua más que Craig, y si tiene que matar a todos los idiotas que se interpongan en su camino, bueno, es un riesgo que está dispuesto a correr. Lástima que el más cercano a Tweek sea alguien que no puede morir, pero bueno, si no puede matarlo, puede hacer el proceso de ir a visitar a su novio Satán más doloroso.

- ¿Escuchaste? – Clyde se acerca a Craig, golpeándolo en el hombro.

- No me toques, idiota – Craig lo amenaza.

- Cartman tiene una poción de amor – Token dice calmadamente.

- ¿Su semen? – Craig pregunta. Todos saben que Cartman es un depravado.

- No, al parecer es algo genuino. Bueno, eso dicen los rumores – Clyde ríe - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres darle una probadita a tu tweeeeek?

Craig fulmina con la mirada a Clyde; es bien sabido que si alguien se burla de su atracción por Tweek, morirá lentamente.

- Ya, ya, una broma – Clyde dice rápidamente al notar la mirada de 'morirás' de Craig.

- Cartman retó a Kyle a tomarla, y lo harán en el almuerzo.

Eso llama la atención de Craig. ¿Así que habrá demostración? Tal vez no sea tan mala idea ir.

- Perfecto – dice Craig – vamos a sentarnos con ellos hoy.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero es día de tacos! – se queja Clyde - ¡Y Cartman siempre se los come todos!

- No te haría mal bajarle a tu consumo de masa… culón – Craig se burla.

Clyde lo ve con ojos llorosos, y se va corriendo al baño.

- Sabes que se pone susceptible con el tema de tacos y su peso – Token suspira - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Lo merecía. Se burló de Tweek.

- No, se burló de ti, Tweek de hecho nos cae bien. Nos cae mejor que tu. Nos hace preguntarnos porque no somos mejor amigos de él y te sacamos a ti de grupo.

Craig hace su famosa señal con el dedo mientras Token ríe. El almuerzo será interesante.

* * *

><p>Kyle no esperaba ver a media escuela rodeándolos en el almuerzo. Todos estaban ahí por el anuncio de la poción de amor, y esperaban ver que pasaría.<p>

- Bien Kyle – Cartman dice con burla - ¿Listo para lamerme las bolas?

- Jódete – Kyle lo ve con furia – terminemos con esto.

- Kyle – Stan lo toma del brazo – tal vez esta no es la mejor forma de…

- Mira, el culón va a tragarse sus palabras. Esto es una estupidez de tantas que se inventa.

- Si, no te metas, hippie – Cartman le dice con enojo - ¿O que? ¿No te gusta que tu novio le chupe las bolas a otro? Es solo placer, Stan, a mi ni me gusta Kyle. Es demasiado pelirrojo, demasiado judío y demasiado Jerseniano para mi gusto.

- Ya, acabemos de una vez, culón – Kyle toma el vaso frente a él – pon tu poción y veamos que pasa.

Cartman obedece; está es la primera vez que el culón hace lo que le pide sin rezongar.

- Bien… - Kyle suspira, viendo el vaso – más te vale que no sea veneno.

- Antes de matarte quiero verte humillado, judío. Lo primero que haré cuando te enamores de mi es que me chupes las bolas aquí, frente a todos.

- Kyle, ¿Y si ves a otra persona? Cartman… bueno…

- Stan, nadie va a enamorarse de Cartman, va a morir solo, probablemente de masturbación excesiva. No te preocupes.

- ¡HEY! Pagarás por eso, judío, te haré tragar mierda por este insulto.

Kyle observa a Tweek de pie al lado de Kenny. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, como si de verdad pensara que Kyle va a enamorarse del culón, y Kenny luce entusiasmado. Cerca de Tweek está la triada sagrada, ¿Hasta esos encuentran la situación de interés? Vaya que Cartman sabe como causar controversia.

- Muy bien… Salud.

* * *

><p>Stan no sabe que se posesiona de él. En cuanto ve que Kyle toma el vaso, algo lo hace saltar y arrebatárselo, tirando un poco del contenido sobre la mesa. Escucha el '¡OYE!' de Cartman y el pequeño ruido de sorpresa de su mejor amigo al ver que le quita el vaso; ya es muy tarde, su cuerpo ha reaccionado antes que su cerebro, y toma el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.<p>

Stan comienza a toser, ya que al tomar de golpe esa mierda casi se ahoga.

- ¿Pero qué hiciste, Stan? – escucha a Tweek decir sin balbucear ni tartamudear como acostumbraba.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Que me vea! – Cartman dice casi gritando.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, gordo! – Kenny interviene - ¡Sabemos que Kyle y Stan son los novios oficiales de closet por aquí!

Stan siente que alguien lo toma de los hombros, y a la vez comienza a golpear su espalda suavemente. Stan sigue tosiendo hasta que siente que ya puede respirar.

- ¿Estás bien?

Al levantar su vista, lo primero que Stan ve son los preocupados ojos verdes de su súper mejor amigo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Kyle era la criatura más hermosa que ha pisado este planeta.

* * *

><p><em>NdA: <em>_Wow, __muchas __gracias __por __sus __lindos __comentarios, __la __verdad __son __geniales. __Agradezco __mucho __que __se __tomen __la __molestia __de __dejar __tan __lindos __reviews, __gracias __y __espero __les __siga __gustando __esta __humilde __historia._


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Amor o Poción?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Amor o Poción?**

- ¿Stan? – el pelinegro escucha una voz de ángel que lo llama - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Jajaja! – escucha también otra carcajada - ¡Qué pendejo!

- ¡Hey! Stanly-pu solo quería proteger a su novio – esa se parece a la voz de Kenny.

- ¡No somos novios, carajo! – ahí está de nuevo, la voz angelical.

- Bueno, ya, prueba la poción, judío.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Se ve que claramente querías envenenarme!

- No seas idiota, si quisiera envenenarte, no lo haría delante de toda la escuela, estúpido.

- ¡Gah!

Stan decide abrir sus ojos dado que después de ver los ojos verdes más hermosos de todo el planeta, se sintió mareado y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no saltar encima de ese perfecto espécimen que tenía enfrente. Al momento de ver quien lo sacudía, los mismos ojos verdes lo saludaron, mostrándole que la realidad era que los ángeles si existen. Le debe a Kenny veinte dólares.

- Parece que está bien – el ángel dice de manera aliviada. ¡Qué tierno! Se preocupa por él.

- Claro que está bien – el gordo de Cartman agrega – te dije que era una poción de amor.

- Poción de amor tienes en el cerebro – el ángel se molesta. Se ve tan sexy.

- ¿Kyle? – Stan pregunta, porque el ángel se parece muchísimo a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Stan? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

- Estoy bien – Stan sonríe. Finalmente todo tiene sentido. Siempre supo que había algo profundo entre él y Kyle; pasaba más tiempo con él que con Wendy, lo entendía a la perfección y era el único que le afectó perder cuando pasó por su etapa de andar escuchando mierda de todos. Había sido tan ciego de no relacionar que era amor, pero ahora todo estaba finalmente frente a él.

Estaba enamorado de Kyle Broflovski. Y ya no tenía porque ocultarlo.

- Bien, porque mataré a Cartman – Kyle voltea su atención al gordo, cosa que ya no le parece a Stan.

- Olvídate del culón – pide Stan – tenemos que reponer todo el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Qué? – Kyle lo ve de nuevo, y Stan aprovecha para tomar sus manos. Suaves y lindas, encajan perfectamente en las de él. Definitivamente están hechos el uno para el otro.

- Kyle, ¿Sabes que eres la criatura más hermosa que ha pisado este planeta?

Kyle se sonroja totalmente, y es adorablemente inocente, demonios, le dan ganas de saltarle ahí encima. Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque escucha risas y se da cuenta que toda la clase los está observando.

- Esto si que da nauseas – Cartman se burla.

- S-stan – Kyle tartamudea, y no debería ser así de encantador - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me agarras las manos?

- ¿O prefieres que te agarre otra cosa, Kyle? – interviene Kenny.

- ¡Cállate, Kenny! – exigen Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo.

- Les dije que mi poción era efectiva – Cartman se jacta.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-entonces estoy condenado!

Todos voltean a ver a Tweek, el cual comienza a jalar su cabello de manera desesperada.

- Hey, Tweek, relájate – Kenny corre a auxiliarlo.

- ¡M-moriré! – Tweek sigue en su estado de histeria - ¡Estaré condenado a sentir esto por siempre!

Y sin decir nada mas, el rubio paranoico sale de la cafetería. Stan regresa su atención a Kyle, el cual sigue viendo hacía la puerta de la cafetería.

- Kyle – dice Stan seductoramente, tomándolo del mentón – vamos a besarnos.

Lo último que Stan ve antes de caer desmayado es la cara sonrojada de Kyle.

* * *

><p>- Cielos, Kyle, ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? – Kenny dice, inspeccionando a Stan mientras está acostado en la enfermería.<p>

- Tu viste lo que iba a hacer – Kyle dice en forma de defensa – tenía que detenerlo.

- Claro, pero ¿Dejarlo inconsciente? Digo, un beso no te hubiera hecho nada mal, te hace falta acción.

- Cállate Kenny. No sé qué juego se traen tu y Cartman, pero más les vale cortarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- No sé si le pagaron a Stan para que les siguiera la corriente, o como lo convencieron de unirse a esta idiotez, pero te advierto que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

- Kyle, te juro por Butters que no tengo nada que ver con esto… y conociendo a Stan, ¿Crees de verdad que se prestaría a algo así? El tipo te besaba las nalgas antes de que bebiera la dichosa poción.

- No tienes que ser tan gráfico – reclama Kyle – es que no puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Es imposible que el culón de verdad tenga una poción de amor.

- Tu lo viste, Stan actuaba como borrego enamorado… al parecer es muy efectiva.

Kenny nota el dejo de tristeza en Kyle, y la sonrisa forzada que esboza. Claro, Kyle ha estado enamorado de Stan prácticamente desde preescolar; debe ser difícil tener lo que siempre has querido, y saber que es solo un engaño.

Pero como a Kenny no le importa eso, sale de la enfermería dejando a Kyle con sus meditaciones y va en búsqueda de Cartman; si hay la oportunidad de que Butters lo quiera, aunque sea por la poción, va a tomarla. Después de todo no es como si sus valores morales estuvieran tan firmes, ha caído más bajo (y por mucho menos). Por fin después de tanto buscar, ve al gordo de pie en su casillero. Está a punto de acercarse pero nota que Craig se aproxima también, así que se esconde en el pasillo. Hey, no es que le tenga miedo a Craig, es que el tipo es un cabrón bien hecho. Ya ha muerto demasiado esta semana, como para arriesgarse a que pase de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – como siempre, Cartman tan sociable.

- Dame la poción, gordo, si no quieres morir – Kenny esta que se mea en los pantalones al escuchar a Craig. Está usando esa voz que tiene de sociópata, nadie, ni siquiera Cartman, se atreve a contradecirlo cuando usa _la voz_.

- ¿Y por qué coño te la daría yo a ti? – Cartman dice tratando de escucharse calmado, pero Kenny lo conoce bien, y sabe que esta que se muere del miedo también.

- Mira culón, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, dame la poción si no quieres que te la quite.

- Vamos, Craig, los dos somos hombres de negocios – Cartman parece querer razonar con la bestia – sabes que dártela me es difícil, bueno, porque YO LA COMPRÉ EN PRIMER LUGAR… ejem, pero puedo negociar… si me dices para que la quieres.

- No te importa para que la quiero – Craig dice de mala gana – ¿Cuánto me va a costar esto?

- Treinta dólares por una probada – al escuchar esto, Kenny sacude la cabeza. Que hijo de puta.

- Claro gordo, te voy a regalar mi dinero sin saber si es efectiva – Craig dice con furia – te recuerdo que aun me debes 100 dólares de esa idiotez de Perú.

- Teníamos 9 años, estúpido – Cartman resopla, pero al notar la mirada de Craig ríe nerviosamente – ehm, quiero decir que claro, eso aun queda pendiente. Pero esto es otro tema, acabas de ver como es efectiva, Stan se volvió gay por el judío Jerseniano.

- Eso no prueba nada, culo gordo; todos sabemos que Stan es gay por Kyle desde que teníamos 10, no es novedad. Que haya decidido salir del closet ahora no se puede atribuir a tu poción.

- Bien, entonces ¿Qué tal Tweek?

Kenny nota como Craig palidece y hasta Cartman retrocede asustado al ver la reacción del pelinegro.

- ¿Le diste a Tweek esa poción? – Craig expresa amenazadoramente, tomando a Cartman de la camisa y levantándolo del piso sin ningún esfuerzo.

- T-tenia que probarla en alguien – Cartman dice con esfuerzo - y si no me sueltas no tendrás la poción.

Craig parece recapacitar y suelta a Cartman, que cae como saco de papas (un saco muy grande, claro está). Cartman se levanta furioso.

- ¡Pero que te estás creyendo, pendejo! – Cartman grita, pero aun manteniendo una distancia prudente de Craig - ¡Eso me dolió!

- Esa era la intención, panzón – Craig dice con calma – le diste la poción a Tweek… ¿A quien vio por primera vez?

- ¿Y yo como demonios voy a saber? – Cartman acomoda su camisa – creo que a Kenny.

Mierda. Va a morir otra vez, y ahora si quien sabe si regresa, Craig es capaz de seguirlo al infierno y matarlo ahí para asegurarse de eso.

- ¿McCormick? – Craig aprieta los puños. Doble mierda.

- Si, por eso lo besó en clase, ¿No? – Cartman se encoge de hombros – la verdad no sé a quien vio, pero es obvio que Kenny fue el elegido. Tweek se la pasa con él, lo besa en clase, y escuché que a Kenny le gustan rubios, así que no estará tan mal para él.

¡Demonios! Cartman si que es un hijo de puta, y eso que son amigos.

- Entonces tengo que aclarar unas cosas con McCormick – Craig dice en voz baja.

Esta es la señal de Kenny. Debe huir a México y prostituirse por unos pesos hasta que pueda pagar cirugía plástica, volverse mujer y regresar a conquistar a Butters… o solo aclarar este enredo con Tweek. Pero a como ve las cosas, prostituirse en México es más sencillo que lograr que Tweek se calme para que explique qué exactamente pasó con la dichosa poción.

Por ahora solo correrá hasta que sienta que está en un lugar seguro… ¿Cuál es el último lugar en donde Craig lo buscaría?

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!

Kenny se para en seco cuando ve la escena frente a él. Stan tiene abrazado a Kyle de la cintura, mientras el pelirrojo se ve resignado a toda la situación. Vaya, vaya, que poco le costó acostumbrarse a tener a Stan babeando por él.

* * *

><p>Kyle no sabe qué hacer cuando lo primero que Stan hace al despertar, es abrazarlo como si fuera a desaparecer.<p>

- Hey, Stan, suéltame – Kyle trata de separarse del pelinegro sin mucho éxito. Es, después de todo, más fuerte que él, aunque le cueste admitirlo.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Stan pregunta como si Kyle hubiera dicho algo sin sentido.

- Stan – Kyle por fin logra separarse de su amigo – mira, esto es por una poción. Vamos a encontrar la cura y regresarás a la normalidad, ¿Si?

- Pero no quiero regresar a la normalidad – Stan dice haciendo un puchero – ahí siempre negaba lo que sentía por ti y la verdad eso de ser normal no va en South Park. ¡Yo soy feliz así!

- No sabes ni lo que dices – Kyle se frota las sienes con frustración – ese gordo me las va a pagar.

- Kyle, vamos a estar siempre juntos ¿Verdad? – Stan se levanta de la cama y abraza a Kyle.

- Claro – Kyle decide darle por su lado, pero no negará que una pequeña parte (pero una diminuta parte) de él se siente halagada de ver la atención de Stan a él.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

Y al ver esos ojos, Kyle no puede resistirse.

- Te lo prometo – dice en voz baja – pero busquemos a Cartman, ¿Si?

- Lo que tu digas.

- Stan… debes soltarme.

- ¿Por qué? Podemos caminar así.

Esta es la razón primordial por la cual Kenny los encuentra en el pasillo, abrazados, y al verle la cara Kyle sabe muy bien lo que está pensando.

- Vaya, Kylie-pu, si que te adaptaste rápido – Kenny se burla.

Antes de que Kyle pudiera contestar, Stan lo suelta y se lanza a Kenny tomándolo de la chamarra.

- Te dije que no quería que le volvieras a decir así a Kyle – Stan dice en voz amenazadora.

- Cálmate, amigo – Kenny pide – uhm… Kyle… ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?

- Lo pensaré – Kyle se cruza de brazos.

- Por favor, llama a tu bulldog – Kenny implora con voz temblorosa.

Al ver esto, Kyle piensa que no está del todo mal. Tener a Stan celoso por él es agradable, y siempre quiso saber como sería Stan si decidiera ser gay… pero es una ilusión, que el gordo como siempre vino a arruinarle. Kyle no puede probar lo que es tener a Stan a su lado, y luego que se lo arrebaten, eso no es justo; pero como siempre nada en la vida del pelirrojo es justo, así que tendrá que renunciar a Stan cuando encuentren un remedio a esto.

Pero ¿Quién dice que no puede aprovecharlo mientras tanto?

- Stan – dice finalmente Kyle – tengo frío.

- ¡Enseguida te traigo un suéter!

Stan sale corriendo pasillo abajo, siendo observado por Kyle y Kenny.

- Wow, si que le dio fuerte – Kenny dice, chiflando.

- Eso te dará 5 minutos al menos – Kyle sonríe - ¿Se puede saber de quién huías?

- Del come-verga de Craig. Va a matarme.

- ¿Qué mas es nuevo? Siempre quiere matarte, ¿No?

- Pero ahora es peor… piensa que Tweek está enamorado de mi.

- ¿Por la poción? – Kyle recuerda que el gordo usó a Tweek como conejillo de Indias para su experimento estúpido.

- Exacto, pero algo me dice que no soy yo el objeto de interés de Tweek.

- Pues te besó, eso es bastante directo – Kyle reflexiona – sin embargo, conociendo a Tweek, no es indicio de que este enamorado de ti. A ti cualquiera te anda besando.

- Cielos, gracias – Kenny se queja.

- Sabes que quiero decir; esta poción ya trajo demasiados problemas… sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Oh, no… no me digas que quieres violar al gordo.

- No, estúpido – Kyle lo ve con enojo – tenemos que robarle la poción.

* * *

><p>Tweek está golpeando su cabeza repetidamente contra su casillero. Kyle se equivocó, la poción funciona, y ahora Stan ha caído también; les cortarán los penes a los dos, y tendrán que vivir con Big Gay Al y el Señor Esclavo por siempreeeeee. Es a donde los que no tienen pene van ¿No?... ¿O era los que tienen pene? ARGH, está tan asustado que no puede ni pensar. Y para acabarla los estúpidos gnomos roba-calzones lo asaltaron ayer y ahora tuvo que ir a la escuela sin nada. Eso es antihigiénico y además peligroso, ¿Qué tal si Craig se entera que está enamorado de él y quiere violarlo ahí? Al menos los calzoncillos le harían más difícil el trabajo, pero ahora… está a la merced de esos agujeros negros.<p>

Y lo peor es que en su mente, esto tiene total sentido. Si ama a Craig, es natural que quiera que lo viole, ¿Verdad? ¡PERO LE VA A DOLER MUCHO! Sabía que debía haber leído ese libro que Kenny intentó prestarle un día sobre como tener sexo con un hombre. Al menos sabría lo que le espera, el estar adivinando que pasará es lo que le pone los nervios de punta.

- ¿Tweek?

- ¡GAH! – Tweek salta cuando siente una mano en su hombro - ¡No me violes!

- Uhm… no sé que decir a eso…

Tweek voltea rápidamente, viendo a Clyde frente a él, soltando su hombro lentamente.

- ¡L-lo siento! ¡Ngh! ¡Me asustaste!

- Ya lo noté – Clyde sonríe. – todos vimos que corriste cuando pasó lo de Stan, ¿Estás bien?

- N-no – Tweek comienza a jugar con los botones mal abrochados de su camisa. Si, si, sería más fácil usar cosas sin botones, pero primero, le encantan los botones, y segundo, QUE TAL SI SE AHORCA SI SU CABEZA NO CABE EN EL CUELLO. Nadie piensa que pasará, hasta que le sucede a alguien, como quedarse ciego por un eclipse. Hasta que le pasó a alguien comenzaron a advertir no ver directamente y demás. Lo último que Tweek quiere es ser la muestra de que te puedes morir por una camisa sin botones.

- ¿Entonces que te pasa? Somos amigos, yo te ayudaré.

- ¿Somos amigos? – Tweek lo ve con duda. Tweek no es amigo de nadie en ese grupo, solo Butters y Pip. Pip ahora estaba con Damien (o siendo violado por Damien, cuestión de semántica) y Butters, por alguna razón, parecía molesto con él. Eso lo dejaba solo… ¿Por qué Clyde dice que son amigos? ¡A menos que los zombies roba-pene hayan tomado su cuerpo para engañarlo y hacerlo caer! ¡GAH! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

- Claro que si, tontito – Clyde dice, dando palmadas en la mejilla de Tweek.

Esto era demasiada presión. Nadie, nadie, NADIE va a violarlo, a menos que sea Craig, y no porque Tweek quiera, sino porque ahora lo ama como jamás pensó amar a alguien así de sociópata y perverso. El punto, no va a dejar que un sucio zombie roba-pene se propase con él. Por algo sus padres lo prepararon para defenderse si es necesario cuando alguien 'te toca donde no te gusta, o si te gusta, recuerda que aun eres menor de edad' (con canción y coreografía incluida). Cuando zombie-Clyde palmea su mejilla por tercera vez, Tweek ve su oportunidad. Muerde con todas sus fuerzas a Clyde, el cual grita de dolor, y Tweek corre despavorido.

- ¡No dejaré que me violes! ¡Eso solo puede hacerlo Craig!

Tweek sabe que zombie-Clyde llora igual que Clyde-Clyde, pero no se dejará engañar. Es un truco para que Tweek sienta pena y regrese, pero no lo hará. El rubio corre hasta su casa, sin importar que aun falte una clase, y se encierra en su cuarto. Ahí estará a salvo… pero por si las dudas, toma el termo que tiene en su cama y toma el contenido de golpe. El café siempre le ayuda a tener mejores reflejos.

* * *

><p>Craig ve a Clyde llorando en el pasillo, mientras Token inspecciona su mano. De seguro el gordo se quemó queriendo hacer tacos en la cafetería de manera clandestina… <em>de nuevo<em>.

- ¿Han visto a McCormick? – Craig pregunta. Ahora tiene asuntos más importantes que los lloriqueos de Clyde.

- ¡Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar! – Clyde bufa indignado - ¡Tu novio casi me mata!

- ¿Tweek? ¿Le hiciste algo a Tweek? – Craig se acerca amenazadoramente a Clyde. Por mas amigo que sea, sabe que Tweek está fuera de los límites.

- ¿Qué si le hice algo a Tweek? – Clyde dice con sorna - ¡Él fue quien me hizo algo! ¡Me mordió!

Craig no puede evitar reír. Ese era su Tweekers, mordiendo gente porque lo sorprendían o lo asustaban… era tan excitante tenerlo así, pero solo con Craig, odiaba que Clyde ó _McCormick_ compartieran eso también.

- Quizás me pegó la rabia o algo – Clyde sigue murmurando molesto.

- Es tu culpa, de seguro lo asustaste – Craig dice con frialdad – así que no lloriquees.

- ¡Yo solo le dije que podía confiar en mi! Y se puso como loco.

- Entonces ya encontramos el problema ¿No? – Token habla finalmente – sabes que Tweek no confía ni en su propia sombra.

- ¡Se estaba golpeando contra el casillero! – Clyde sigue defendiendo su punto – yo quería hacer mi buena acción del día.

- Tu nunca haces buenas acciones – Craig frunce el entrecejo – ¿Exactamente que buscabas con Tweek?

- Mira, yo solo quería ayudarte, me hartas con tu cantaleta diaria de 'Tweek tiene un gran trasero', ¿A quién le importa? No somos maricas como tu, Craig, escucharte hablar de Tweek diario no es tan interesante para nosotros como lo es para ti, y ya me enfadaste, y a Token también, ¿Verdad?

- A mi no me metas – Token se encoge de hombros – yo generalmente no les pongo atención a ninguno de los dos.

- Ya deja de quejarte, Clyde – Craig dice con calma. Cuando el castaño comenzaba a hiperventilar era señal de que el drama estaba a punto de comenzar - ¿Pasó algo entre tu y Stoley o qué?

- N-no – Clyde comienza a sollozar, olvidándose de los lamentos por su supuesta herida de guerra.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Le habló más a Jimmy que a ti?

- ¿O vio de manera rara a Butters? – Token sugiere también.

- Él… olvidó que íbamos a estudiar juntos…

Craig se resigna a escuchar los lloriqueos de Clyde. Quien sabe que se traía con Stoley, esa amistad no era normal; al menos Craig tenía los pantalones de admitir que quería el culo de Tweek, pero Clyde negaba profundamente que tuviera alguna atracción por Stoley, y que solo eran _buenos amigos_. Él es buen amigo de Token y no por eso hace estas escenas dignas del club de las chicas. Clyde sigue sollozando mientras Token trata de consolarlo, diciéndole que quizás Stoley tuvo un compromiso de último minuto. Cada vez Craig se convence de que escogió al mejor para pareja; las chicas eran muy delicadas, el grupo de Stan son una bola de imbéciles, Token es demasiado calmado para él, y Clyde demasiado sensible (por no decir marica); Butters es desesperante, Pip está marcado por Damien y el resto eran o aburridos, o muy simples. Cuando era niño, Craig siempre quiso tranquilidad y calma, y por eso odiaba al grupo de Marsh y sus maricas; ahora buscaba algo diferente, algo inusual…

¿Y que puede ser mas inusual que Tweek? Y como extra, tiene un trasero como esculpido el bastardo. Como quisiera Craig agarrarlo y…

- ¿Qué coño haces, Craig? – Token pregunta, molesto.

Craig se da cuenta que ha estado babeando los últimos 10 minutos sin escuchar nada de la conversación, pero al parecer Clyde (el marica) ya se ha calmado y también lo ve con una sonrisa irónica.

- Nada – Craig recupera la compostura. Ya sabe que no debe fantasear con Tweek en la presencia de otros, pero no puede evitarlo.

- Por cierto Craig, quizás tenga información que te interese – Clyde dice, aun con su sonrisa idiota.

- ¿Qué? – Craig dice de mala gana. Dudaba bastante que lo que fuera que Clyde vaya a decir sea realmente interesante.

- Cuando Tweek me mordió y se fue corriendo por el pasillo… dijo algo muy sugestivo…

Bueno, quizás si vaya a ser interesante después de todo.

- Entonces habla de una vez – exige Craig - ¿Qué dijo?

- Dijo, y cito textualmente 'No dejaré que me violes. Eso solo puede hacerlo Craig'.

Craig ve a Clyde con duda, preguntándose si el castaño solo está jugando con sus emociones como acostumbra pensando que es gracioso.

- Hablo en serio – aclara Clyde, probablemente pensando lo mismo.

¿Así que eso solo puede hacerlo Craig? Esto se vuelve más interesante. Quizás el gordo se equivocó y no fue a McCormick a quien Tweek vio… y entonces lo que pasó en los pasillos días atrás empieza a tener sentido. Por eso Tweek iba con los ojos cerrados cuando chocaron, y por eso gritó cuando vio a Craig… era por la poción, y la primera persona que el rubio vio fue a Craig.

Finalmente las monedas que se la pasó echando al pozo de los deseos han funcionado… así que por eso Tweek estaba más nervioso a su lado… pero eso no explica porque besó a McCormick; aun tiene que aclarar eso, así que seguirá con su búsqueda, y si McCormick tiene suerte, quizás no se suicide el día de hoy.

* * *

><p>- Comprenderás que necesito tu ayuda – Kyle dice a su interlocutora, suspirando.<p>

- Bueno, admito que el gordo se pasó, pero no lo veo tan mal, Kyle.

- ¿No lo ves tan mal? – Kyle resopla, ofendido – ¿No te parece que esto es excesivo?

Kyle señala a su lado, donde Stan lo tiene tomado del brazo y esta sonriendo bobamente.

- Debo admitir que me hubiera gustado ver a Stan así cuando andaba conmigo – Wendy ve al pelinegro con calma – pero ustedes son tan adorables.

- ¿Verdad que si? – Stan se une a la charla – no puedo convencer a Kyle que no estoy bajo el efecto de ninguna poción, y que siempre lo he amado. Hasta tu me lo dijiste, Wendy.

Kyle ve a Wendy con duda, mientras ella se sonroja.

- No creo que sea bueno hablar de eso – Wendy tose ligeramente - ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte, Kyle? Creo que esto es positivo para los dos, ¿No?

- Stan… tengo sed, ¿Puedes traerme una botella de agua, por favor?

- Claro Kyle – Stan da un beso rápido en la mejilla de Kyle y se aleja dando saltos.

- Si que le dio fuerte – Wendy dice con sorpresa al ver a su ex – novio así.

- Eso mismo dijo Kenny – Kyle suspira – mira Wendy, tu sabes lo que siento por Stan; cuando me preguntaste, fui honesto contigo, pero también fui honesto cuando te dije que no haría nada para interponerme entre ustedes.

- Lo sé Kyle, y te lo agradezco. Pero ahora tienes a Stan contigo, ¿Por qué quieres alejarlo?

- Porque no es Stan. Es Cartman metiéndose con el cerebro de mi amigo y haciéndolo creer que tiene sentimientos por mi, cuando no es así. Creo que merezco a alguien que si me corresponda sin trucos baratos, ¿No crees?

- Kyle, Stan si te ama, es solo muy denso para decirlo… la poción quizás solo disminuyó sus inhibiciones – Wendy trata de explicar.

- No entiendo porque estás apoyando a que tu ex – novio ande con otro, Wendy – Kyle suspira – aunque vivamos en South Park, eso es extremista.

- Me resigné hace mucho tiempo a que nunca tuve a Stan – Wendy sonríe – solo quiero verlo feliz. Y es feliz contigo.

- No, _cree_ que es feliz conmigo. Por eso debemos encontrar la cura a esto, antes de que se salga de control. Hoy me intentó besar, Wendy. No sé cuanto más voy a resistir.

- Bien, bien… aun así no entiendo que quieres que haga.

- El culón tiene un punto débil, y eso es lo que me ayudará a obtener la poción.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál es ese punto débil?

- Tu, Wendy.

* * *

><p><em>NdA: ¡Feliz año! (si, lo voy a decir en todas mis actualizaciones, muajaja). Les deseo lo mejor para el año 2012, y que todos sus propósitos se hagan realidad. <em>


	5. Capítulo 4: Encerrones en el baño

**Capítulo 4: Encerrones en el baño.**

Tweek se dirige a la escuela sin mucho ánimo. Quería quedarse en casa, pero su mamá no se lo permitió, exclamando cosas como que un hijo ignorante solo hace un buen esclavo. Tweek no quiere ser esclavo, ES MUCHA PRESIÓN, argh, y eso de tener un uniforme de mucama como de seguro el viejo pervertido al que lo vendan le exigirá ponerse… GAH, SERÍA HORRIBLE, LE TENDRÍA QUE CORTAR EL PENE PARA QUE NO SE LE NOTE CON LA FALDA… aunque Cartman ha usado vestido y no se le nota… ¿Y si se lo pegan con cinta canela? ¡DOLERÁ MUCHO! No, tiene que ir a la escuela, no puede dejar que le peguen su pene con cinta canela… o que se lo quiten, o que lo vendan como esclavo, o que…

- Hola, Tweek.

El rubio se para en seco, notando a Craig Tucker de pie frente a él. Lo que le faltaba, tener a su adorado de agujeros negros por ojos frente a él. Su corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente, GYAA, le dará un ataque cardíaco.

- ¡NO TRAIGO ROPA INTERIOR! – es lo primero que atina a decir Tweek.

Tweek cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe de Craig, pero cuando los abre, nota al pelinegro con un dejo de sangre en su nariz.

- ¡GAH! ¡ERES UN ZOMBIE!

- No, Tweek, no soy un zom…

Cuando zombi-Craig quiere tocarlo, Tweek hace lo único que se le viene a la mente. Le da una patada en el estómago, y corre por su vida. ¿Por qué los zombis están invadiendo South Park justo ahora que se ha enamorado del antisocial y perverso de Craig? Ahora será una presa fácil cuando se le quieran acercar, pero para diferenciarlos, Tweek tiene una prueba infalible. Le preguntará el nombre de su conejillo de Indias… zombi-Craig no tiene un conejillo de Indias, entonces si contesta, es el verdadero, y si duda, entonces es el zombi y Tweek lo pateará con todas sus fuerzas. Pensándolo bien, eso debió hacer momentos atrás antes de patear a zombi-Craig… de hecho, ahora que sigue pensando en la situación, los zombis están muertos… no deberían sangrar así de rojo. Y si no deberían sangrar así de rojo, y este zombi estaba sangrando, eso significa que…

¡NAGH! ¡PATEÓ A CRAIG TUCKER! Su vida se ha acabado, morirá a manos del amor de su vida. Trágico, pero apropiado, Tweek medita. De todas las formas en las que él pensó que moriría, violado por Craig parece ser la mejor de todas. Eso no quita que correrá a la escuela sin detenerse; al menos va a darle batalla a Craig antes de matarlo.

* * *

><p>Kyle suspira mientras Kenny se ríe abiertamente de la situación en la que está. Stan lo tiene agarrado de la mano, y sonríe bobamente como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo. Es doloroso ver a Stan así, pero por ahora tienen que aguantar.<p>

- Hola, maricas.

Kyle siente que le dará un tic nervioso en cualquier momento. El panzón se acerca a la parada de autobús, actuando como si nada pasara. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser así de sociópata?

- Cartman, ¿Me darás de tu poción? – Kenny lo ve con ojos esperanzados.

- Ya te dije, pobretón. Te costará 30 dólares.

- Eres un desgraciado, Cartman – Kyle se queja – sabes que Kenny está al borde de hacer una locura con tal de tener a Butters. Has tu buena acción del día y dale la poción.

- ¿Qué no eras tu el que decía que no servía, judío? – Cartman ve a Stan con burla - ¿O ya comprobaste que te equivocaste?

- No, aun sigo pensando que estas lleno de mierda – Kyle lo fulmina con la mirada – pero algo debiste ponerle a esa dichosa poción que hace que la gente piense cosas raras. Y voy a averiguar que es antes de que hagas algo contra alguien más.

- Judío, judío, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que soy superior a ti EN TODO? – Cartman se ríe – si es así, ¿Por qué quieres que ayude a Kenny entonces?

- Porque una cosa es que arruines la vida de otros, y otra que realmente ayudes a quien lo necesita. Y hay que admitir que Butters primero te chupa las bolas a ti, que a Kenny.

- ¡OYE! – Kenny se ofende - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Butters?

- Creo que lo que Kyle quiere dar a entender es que Butters confía más en Cartman que en ti, Kenny – Stan interviene y Kyle siente el apretón que da a su mano como apoyo moral. Demonios – después de todo tu reputación no es muy buena, y Cartman ha chupado el pene de Butters.

- ¡AY! ¡Eso fue cuando teníamos 9 años, y no significó nada!

- Según tu – Kyle se burla – pero yo te vi sonriendo bastante feliz, como si tener un pene en tu boca fuera tu sueño hecho realidad.

- Te voy a…

Antes de que Cartman pudiera acercarse a Kyle, Stan se pone enfrente tomándolo de su abrigo con fuerza.

- Yo lo pensaría dos veces, culo gordo – Stan dice amenazadoramente – toca un cabello de Kyle, y quizás no tendrás que preocuparte por quien te chupa las bolas cuando te las corte y te las meta por el culo.

- Cielos, Stan – Kenny dice con sorpresa.

Kyle debe admitir que esto si que asusta. Stan se escucha casi tan sociópata como Craig en estos momentos, y no es como si Cartman no se pone violento con el pelirrojo diario; es la primera vez que Stan reacciona así, y aunque es halagador, también da escalofríos.

- A la mierda – Cartman se suelta de Stan luciendo un poco pálido. Kyle sonríe un poco, el gordo lo merece, el fue quien empezó a meterse con Stan y lo hizo creer que está enamorado de él – me voy a casa.

- Pero si el bus va a llegar dentro de poco – Kenny dice, sonando decepcionado. Claro, de seguro quería ver sangre.

- ¡DIJE QUE ME VOY A CASA, MARICAS! – Cartman les grita, mostrándoles el dedo medio y alejándose.

- Creo que lo traumaste de por vida – Kyle dice cuando Cartman ya ha desaparecido.

- Se recuperará – Stan dice sin darle importancia, regresando al lado de Kyle y abrazándolo de la cintura – pero dime si te sigue molestando, y yo me encargaré de eso.

- Stan – Kyle suspira. Jamás vio a su amigo actuando así con Wendy cuando Cartman la molestaba – debes pensar en tu futuro. Matar a Cartman hará que te metan a la cárcel y se acaba tu vida.

- Pero podrías visitarme; las visitas conyugales me harían feliz aun si estuviera en la cárcel.

- ¿Me invitan a ver? – Kenny propone.

Kyle está tan rojo, que no puede ni formular respuesta a todo esto. Stan dice todo tan natural, cuando antes solo hablar de sexo hacía que quisiera vomitar. Está tan mortificado por ver este nuevo lado en Stan, que ni siquiera nota que tiene a Kenny agarrado por el cuello hasta que escucha los pequeños chillidos de su rubio amigo.

- Nggg, me a-ahogas – Kenny dice con dificultad.

- Te he dicho que no quiero que hagas insinuaciones respecto a Kyle. ES MIO, ¿Te queda claro?

Kyle ve esto con calma. Aunque estos dos se lleven pesado, ahora que Kenny se pone morado por la falta de oxigeno, el pelirrojo se da cuenta de que esto puede ser peligroso para todos.

- Stan – Kyle dice tratando de sonar empático – suelta a Kenny, por favor.

- ¡Pero es que dijo que…!

- Por favor – Kyle ve a Stan y recuerda que una vez Butters dijo que si parpadeas mucho, puedes ablandar el corazón de cualquiera (como Butters sabe esto es aun un misterio), así que el chico parpadea repetidamente a ver si funciona.

Stan suspira, soltando a Kenny y regresando al lado de Kyle, tomando su mano.

- Gracias – Kenny dice, tratando de recuperarse – pensé que ahora si moría.

- Tenlo presente la próxima vez que quieras bromear respecto a esta situación – Kyle lo regaña – ahora no es conveniente hacerlo.

- Si, ya me di cuenta – Kenny masajea su cuello – Stan, ¿Estas tomando esteroides? Jamás me había tocado que apretaras tan fuerte.

- Si te metes con Kyle, sabrás de lo que soy capaz – Stan fulmina con la mirada a Kenny.

- Se supone que somos amigos, Stan – Kyle regaña al pelinegro – sabes que Kenny es un pervertido, y no puede evitar hacer bromas. No por eso vas a ahogarlo, ¿Esta claro?

Kyle ve de reojo como Kenny tiembla levemente. Cierto, está usando su tono 'Sheila Broflovski', patentado para castrar a cualquiera que cruce su camino.

- Lo siento, Kenny – Stan murmura de mala gana.

Kenny se ríe, diciendo un fuerte 'wooosh', imitando un latigazo.

- Esto va también para ti, imbécil – Kyle lo ve con furia – deja de provocar a Stan, sabes que ahora esta vulnerable.

- Lo siento, Stan – Kenny dice en tono burlón.

Antes de que Kyle pueda seguir regañando a sus estúpidos amigos, algo llama su atención. Una mancha amarilla se acerca a ellos rápidamente… y sienten un vientecillo fuerte cuando la mancha pasa frente a ellos.

- ¿Ese era Tweek? – Kyle pregunta al notar la camisa verde desapareciendo.

- Creo que si – Kenny se encoge de hombros – quizás Craig lo encontró y lo violó.

- No lo digas tan natural – Kyle se queja – este será un largo día.

- Otro emocionante capítulo en South Park – Kenny sonríe ampliamente.

Cuando Kyle siente a Stan suspirando cerca de su oreja, no puede evitar estar de acuerdo. South Park siempre arruina su vida.

* * *

><p>Craig alcanza a llegar a la escuela a tiempo, no gracias a su rubio paranoico.<p>

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Clyde pregunta, viendo a Craig sobando su estómago.

- Nada que te importe – Craig bufa. Esta si que dolió, pero es su culpa, ya sabe que Tweek es bastante susceptible… pero demonios, escucharle decir que no traía ropa interior lo hizo imaginar tantas cosas… no pudo contenerse.

- Asumo que Tweek te dio un buen guantazo – Token teoriza, riendo.

- Necesito su ayuda – Craig pide, y sus amigos lo observan con sorpresa. Para que él, Craig Tucker, pida ayuda, se necesita ser algo muy perverso, como matar y enterrar a alguien.

- No quiero ir a la cárcel – Clyde chilla.

- Ya sabemos, gordo – Craig dice con molestia – no durarías ni un día en la juvenil.

- Que tu y Kenny se la pasen ahí no significa que todos lo deseemos – Clyde enseña su lengua a Craig de forma infantil.

- Bueno, ya – Token corta la discusión - ¿Qué necesitas, Craig?

- Vamos a encerrar a Tweek en el baño del segundo piso – Craig ya lo tiene todo fríamente calculado.

- ¿Y le haremos calzón chino? – pregunta Clyde.

- No, idiota – Craig lo ve con enojo, mostrándole el dedo medio. No lo golpeará porque Token y él tiene pase libre de vez en cuando por ser sus 'amigos', pero si hace otro comentario sobre Tweek va a dejarle un ojo morado – yo voy a estar ahí, nos dejarán solos y cerraran con llave, y abrirán después del sexto periodo.

- Craig, no puedes violar a Tweek, es moralmente reprobable… y Tweek quizás te de una paliza – Token se ríe.

Si, tiene razón, para alguien que no sabe ni abrocharse bien la camisa, Tweek tiene bastante fuerza. A Craig no le importa que Tweek lo domine, mientras le toque algo de ese trasero que tiene, es como si le hubieran puesto polvo para hornear en lugar del talco al infeliz, era de tentación, Craig ya quería poner sus manos ahí…

- ¡Craig! – Clyde lo sacude – deja de pensar en el trasero de Tweek.

- Si, si – Craig golpea la mano de Clyde – ustedes solo asegúrense de que Tweek esté en los baños antes del quinto periodo.

- ¿Y tu que harás?

- Me quedaré en el baño para asegurarme que nadie entre.

- ¿Y de donde pretendes que saquemos la llave del baño?

Craig sonríe, y les muestra la llave. Estos estúpidos lo subestiman demasiado. Si va a hacer algo, lo hará bien, y no a medias.

- Ya saben. Tweek, antes del quinto periodo, o a quienes les haré calzón chino será a otros – Craig dice, aventando la llave a Token y empezando a caminar al baño del segundo piso.

- Recuérdame, ¿Por qué somos sus amigos? – Craig le escucha decir a Clyde mientras se aleja.

- Éramos jóvenes e ingenuos, y ahora es tarde para retractarnos… además es mejor que la televisión – Token dice, y Craig puede imaginarse cómo se encoge de hombros, resignado.

Así es, ya se jodieron, son sus amigos, así que deben ser sus cómplices en la conquista de Tweek. Ya tiene la mitad del camino recorrido de cualquier modo, esa poción ya le hizo abrir los ojos al rubiecito de lo maravilloso que es Craig. Ahora solo tiene que darle una probada de lo que puede ser su vida con él, para hacerlo tan adicto a Tucker como lo es al café.

* * *

><p>Cartman está furioso. Tenía planes para quedarse en casa y ver como haría que la puta de Wendy tomara su poción, pero su madre decidió que no estaba enfermo en realidad y lo obligó a ir. La verdad es que lo que pasó con el marica de Stan lo dejó bastante sorprendido. Pensó que la poción solo hacía que te enamoraras de alguien, no que te volvieras un lunático. De Tweek era de esperarse que actuara como maniaco, el chico estaba loco antes de beber la poción. Pero cuando vio a Stan amenazándolo, Cartman sintió que el pelinegro de verdad hablaba en serio; tendrá que cuidarse de no molestar al judío, al menos en lo que Stan limpia la arena en su vagina (quizás Kyle pueda servir para algo después de todo).<p>

Y si Stan actúa así… Cartman no puede ni imaginar que hará la Testabitch cuando este rendida a sus pies. Esto si que será delicioso, se vengará y aparte tendrá esclava personal que podría hasta _matar_ por él… demonios, esta poción idiota finalmente comienza a valer los 20 dólares que gastó.

- E-eric – Cartman es traído de nuevo a la realidad por Butters – h-hola.

- ¿Qué quieres, Butters? Estoy ocupado – Cartman dice con enojo.

- H-hamburguesas… bueno… es solo que… ayer en la cafetería…

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Desde que todos vieron ayer como Stan se volvió gay por Kyle, todos quieren la poción de Cartman. Pues que se jodan, él la compró y es SUYA, y la usará con la puta de Wendy y hará que le lama las bolas y mate a Kyle y robe un banco, y le cocine diario y sea su esclava sexual por…

- ¿E-eric? – Butters dice de nuevo en voz baja.

- No voy a darte la poción – Cartman dice con calma – ni siquiera sabía que te gustara alguien, Butters.

- ¡N-no es eso! ¡C-cielos Eric, es solo…! Y-yo… bueno, Tweek es mi amigo… y yo… - Butters comienza a chocar sus manos de manera nerviosa.

¿Tweek? ¡No puede ser! ¿A Butters le gusta Tweek? ¡Esto si que es glorioso! Momento… esto puede funcionar en su favor. Si Butters usa la poción en Tweek, esto le podrá mostrar a Cartman si es efecto de una vez, o si cada vez que alguien la tome se puede enamorar de alguien diferente. Así en caso de que Testabitch vea a otra persona por accidente cuando Cartman le de la poción, puede remediarse dándole otra dosis.

- Te diré que, Butters. Porque eres mi amigo, te haré un favor.

- ¡Cielos Eric! ¿De verdad me ayudarás?

- Claro Butters… ¿Para qué son los amigos?

- ¿Para dar sexo oral? – Butters inclina su cabeza con duda.

- Exacto Butters… exacto – Cartman ríe maliciosamente – espera.. ¡No! ¡Butters, eres un marica!

* * *

><p>Tweek siente que es observado. Eso no es raro, sabe que es observado TODO EL TIEMPO, los zombis roba-penes siempre están al acecho, pero ahora esto le da un mal presentimiento. Peor que el que usualmente tiene.<p>

Cuando voltea a su derecha, nota como Clyde lo ve fijamente.

- ¡GAH! – Tweek chilla cuando Clyde no desvía la mirada.

- WAHH – grita Clyde al darse cuenta que Tweek lo está viendo.

- ¿Qué carajos pasa allá atrás? – el señor Garrison (que quien sabe como le hizo para seguirles dando clases, y de inglés, aun peor) los ve con furia.

- ¡CLYDE ESTÁ POSESO POR UN ESPÍRITU! – Tweek comienza a chillar, jalándose el cabello.

- ¡No es cierto! – Clyde se defiende – yo veía hacía la ventana.

- Pero Tweek está del lado de la pared – observa Kyle.

- ¿Y a ti quien te mete, marica? – Clyde lo ve con furia.

- ¡No le hables a Kyle así! – Stan levanta su puño en forma amenazadora.

- Stan, para empezar, tu no estás en esta clase – el señor Garrison le dice con molestia – así que vete.

- ¡Pero tengo que estar con Kyle! – Stan dice como si le hubieran pedido dejar de respirar.

- Me vale una mierda que tengas que estar con Kyle – el señor Garrison lo fulmina con la mirada – vete ya antes de que te asigne detención.

- ¡Es que yo…!

- Stan – Kyle interrumpe – nos veremos en Historia, es la siguiente clase. Creo que podemos estar separados por 30 minutos.

- Si, ya lárgate, algunos queremos aprender – Cartman agrega.

- Como si tu fueras uno de esos – Stan murmura – te veo en Historia.

Tweek observa toda esta escena atento, ya que Stan sigue actuando como idiota enamorado, lo que significa que Tweek lo hará también, GAH, SE LA PASARÁ PEGADO A CRAIG HASTA QUE LO VIOLE… ¿Por qué la humanidad es tan cruel? Es demasiado joven para morir. Ni siquiera ha tenido su primera experiencia sexual… consensuada. No que quisiera, es demasiada presión el sexo y los fluidos, y las cadenas y eso de amarrar gente, GAH, todo es peligroso, es mejor no tener sexo, pero si va a morir, debería experimentar eso, ¿No? ¡ESO DICEN TODOS! Se irá al infierno por ser virgen. MUCHA PRESIÓN.

Al escuchar la sorpresa de sus compañeros, Tweek detiene su tren de pensamiento paranoico para ver qué es lo que tiene a todos tan asombrados. La mirada de sus compañeros esta en Kyle, que está totalmente rojo, y Stan, que parece alejar su rostro del de Kyle. ¡NAHHHH! ¡Quizás Stan quiso robarle a Kyle su cara! ¡Es un roba caras!

Stan sale del salón mientras el señor Garrison se aclara la garganta.

- Bueno, eso fue interesante… dicho en inglés: Fucking hot.

- Yo tengo otra palabra para esto – Cartman añade – fags.

- Se acabó. Eric, detención por tres días.

- ¡Pero si yo solo dije la verdad!

Mientras Garrison y Cartman siguen discutiendo, Tweek comprueba lo que siempre ha pensando a lo largo de los años. Garrison es un pervertido, y Cartman un hijo de puta.

* * *

><p>Kyle apenas si puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Stan se atrevió a besarlo, ahí, delante de todos, como si fuera nada. ¡LE ROBÓ SU PRIMER BESO COMO SI NADA! Bueno, en teoría es el segundo, Bebe ya le había dado uno a los 9, pero igual, este fue el primero que cuenta. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Stan regrese a la normalidad? ¿Qué tal si no puede superar que ha besado a un hombre y deja de hablarle a Kyle? ¿Qué tal si decide alejarse y odiarlo?... y ya está como Tweek, poniéndose paranoico. Lo mejor será hacer control de daños antes de que algo más suceda.<p>

Cuando la clase termina, Kyle está a punto de ir detrás de Cartman (y probablemente matarlo) cuando Tweek lo aborda nerviosamente.

- Gah… K-kyle – Tweek toca los botones de su camisa con miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tweek? Kyle dice con la voz más calmada que tiene. Lo último que necesita es al paranoico espástico dándole un buen golpe.

- Stan te besó, ¿Verdad? – Kyle imagina que Tweek llegó a esa conclusión después de escuchar a Clyde y Token riéndose de cómo Stan trato de meter su lengua en Kyle y este no se dejo; el pelirrojo notó que Tweek fue el único que no soltó un sonido de sorpresa ante el beso de Stan, así que quizás ni les estaba poniendo atención.

- Si a eso se le puede llamar beso, si, el muy pendejo se atrevió a besarme frente a toda la clase – Kyle dice, apretando los puños. Le patearía las bolas a Stan si no fuera porque esto no es su culpa, así que se las pateara a Cartman. Una y otra vez… como va a disfrutarlo… lo dejara estéril por esto.

- K-kyle – Tweek llama la atención del pelirrojo – creo que fue bueno que no d-dejaras que S-stan te metiera la l-lengua. - Tweek parece apoyarlo - ¿C-cómo vas a querer la l-lengua de un extraño en tu boca? ¡Está llena de bacterias! ¡GAH! ¡PODRÍAS MORIR!

- Gracias por tu apoyo – Kyle dice con cansancio – pero me abordaste por algo, ¿No?

- ¡Ngah! S-si… quería s-saber… ¿T-te supo a v-vainilla?

- ¿Qué? – Kyle ve a Tweek con duda.

- E-el beso… ¿Supo a vainilla?

- Tweek, ¿De qué carajos hablas?

- B-butters dijo… e-el dijo que c-cuando amas a alguien l-los besos t-te saben a vainilla – Tweek explica, jalándose el cabello con temor - ¡GAH! ¡PRESIÓN! E-entonces s-si te supo a v-vainilla, q-quizás t-te enamoraste de S-stan c-con el b-beso.

Por Dios, ¿Por qué le tienen que pasar estas cosas a él? Por supuesto que Butters diría algo tan gay, y Tweek es el único tan crédulo como para realmente considerar esto. Kyle masajea sus sienes, pensando la mejor forma de decirle a Tweek que se joda, cuando ambos escuchan ruido en la puerta del salón.

- Tweek – la voz nasal de Craig Tucker resuena en el salón.

- ¡Kyle! – Stan está parado al lado de Craig, luciendo agitado – no estabas en tu casillero, me preocupaste.

- GAH – Tweek palidece, y antes de que Kyle pueda preguntarle qué pasa, el chico corre hacía la puerta, dándole un puntapié a Craig antes de salir y gritando por el pasillo.

- Mierda – Tucker soba su tobillo, furioso.

- Lo mereces – Stan se burla – Tweek es muy delicado.

- Lidia con tus propios asuntos, Marsh – Craig lo ve con enojo – yo sabré lo que hago.

- No sabes nada de romance, Tucker – Stan sonríe, acercándose a Kyle el cual retrocede hacía la pared, chocando con la misma – hay que hacerlo con gentileza… mostrando que te importa la persona.

Este hijo de puta, ¿Ahora lo usa para darle lecciones a _Craig Tucker_? Eso si que no. Kyle le da un rodillazo a Stan que lo dobla inmediatamente.

- Que te importe esto, imbécil – Kyle le dice con enojo mientras toma sus cosas.

- Kyle – Stan dice en un chillido.

- No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, Marsh, o te irá peor – Kyle amenaza, dirigiéndose a la puerta – y tu deja de molestar a Tweek – Kyle advierte a Craig.

- Uy, que miedo – Craig se burla.

- Kyleeeee – Stan sigue llorando.

Sin hacerles caso, Kyle se dirige a su casillero aun molesto. ¿Cómo es que de tener una vida más o menos normal, ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda? Tiene que hablar con Wendy… esto debe detenerse ya. Lo peor es que ahora que lo piensa… el beso de Stan si tuvo un ligero sabor vainilla.

* * *

><p>Stan ve a Kyle con mortificación. Oh, Dios, ahora si que lo ha arruinado todo. El sexy pelirrojo ha estado demasiado renuente a tener una relación con Stan, por lo que el pelinegro ha intentado convencerlo de que buen partido es. Y ahora, por querer mostrarle a Tucker lo que debe hacer con Tweek, salió peor.<p>

- Todo esto es tu culpa – Stan le reclama a Craig.

- Tu fuiste el marica que quiso presumir – Tucker sigue sobando su tobillo. Al menos está sufriendo como él.

- Fuera de mi camino, tengo que hacer que Kyle me perdone.

- Por Dios Marsh, ¿Qué no tienes dignidad? Al menos actúa como hombre.

- Claro, esto te ha funcionado mucho ¿No? Tweek está que se muere por ti… oh, espera… no es cierto, se la pasa corriendo huyendo de ti. ¿Duele, no?

Stan nota como Craig está a punto de romperle la cara, así que antes de que una masacre suceda, sale del salón rápidamente para buscar a Kyle. Debe pedirle perdón y hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo. Ahora que finalmente sabe que todo este tiempo estuvo enamorado de Kyle sin siquiera saberlo, no va a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

Lo conoce tan bien, que sabe que estará en su casillero, aventando libros porque está enojado. Cuando se acerca, trata de pensar detenidamente que decir para que su ángel lo perdone. Son almas gemelas, y no pueden dejar que estupideces se entrometan en su relación perfecta.

_Muy bien, Stan, piensa, ¿Qué hace que Kyle se vuelva mantequilla cuando está encabronado? _Y entonces la iluminación llegó.

- Kyle – Stan dice en voz baja, poniéndose frente a Kyle que, como predijo, está metiendo de mala gana sus libros.

- No me jodas, Stanley.

_Stanley_… nombre completo, esto necesitará usar el plan B, solo para emergencias.

- Me duele el estómago – Stan dice con un tono lastimero.

¡Bingo! Kyle cambia su rostro; de estar frunciendo el entrecejo, su mirada se transforma totalmente mostrando preocupación. Es un golpe bajo, pero Stan hará lo que sea para que su alma gemela lo perdone.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé mucho? – Kyle entra en modo sobreprotector. Dios, como ama que su pelirrojo se ponga así, es tan lindo.

- Un poquito – Stan hace un puchero.

- Déjame ver – Kyle levanta su camisa, y si, para su suerte, aun sigue rojo – mierda, se me pasó la mano. Lo siento Stan, no pensé que te había dado tan fuerte.

- Está bien Kyle, me lo merecía – Stan suspira – pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo… ese dolor si que no puedo soportarlo.

- Stan… - Kyle lo ve con tristeza – no estoy enojado… pero no debiste besarme en clase.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo te amo! – Stan lo abraza fuertemente.

Stan nota como Kyle se pone totalmente rígido, así que lo aprieta más contra su pecho hasta que deja de resistirse y se funde en sus brazos. Eso es, falta poco para que Kyle caiga rendido a sus pies. Solo debe mostrarle como Stan siempre lo pondrá primero ante todo, y será su esclavo… si Kyle le pide tirarse de un precipicio, Stan lo hará sin chistar. Así de loco es el amor.

- Que conmovedor.

Kyle se aparta bruscamente, y Stan fulmina con la mirada a Cartman. Como siempre el culón interrumpe sus mejores momentos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Kyle le gana en preguntar.

- Me preguntaba si has visto a tu puta por aquí.

- No tengo idea de donde está Kenny – Kyle responde con enfado, y la verdad eso molesta a Stan. ¿Por qué siempre actúa tan natural cuando Cartman dice que Kenny es su puta?

- Veo que la poción sigue haciendo efecto – Cartman se burla.

- No es la poción, siempre he amado a Kyle.

- Vaya, supongo que no lo había notado porque pasaste 4 años de tu vida cogiéndote a Wendy – ¿Es su imaginación, o el culón se escucha celoso?

- ¡Cartman! – Kyle lo ve con enojo.

- Ya que te interesa tanto saber, nunca me cogí a Wendy.

- ¡STAN!

El pelinegro se congela totalmente. Esa no es la voz de su amado Kyle… al voltear, Wendy esta fulminando a todos con la mirada.

- Cartman lo provocó, Wendy – Kyle trata de suavizar las cosas, y vaya que lo ama por eso.

Sin decir palabra, la chica se acerca a Stan y le da una buena bofetada. Ouch, eso si que dolió. Está a punto de disculparse, cuando Wendy voltea hacia Cartman y le da otra bofetada.

- ¡OYEME! – Cartman soba su mejilla - ¡Yo no hice nada!

- Siempre es tu culpa, culo gordo – Wendy comienza a levantar su voz – todo lo que pasa es tu culpa. La poción, el decirme que Stan no me amaba, el hacerme notar que él…

Stan palidece. Wendy iba a soltar todo ahí, la razón por la que terminaron, y su confesión a la chica. Tiene que detenerla. Afortunadamente antes de tener que intervenir, Tweek se estrella contra Kyle, mandando a los dos al suelo.

- ¡Kyle! – Stan corre a su lado, para cerciorarse de que está bien.

- NGH – Tweek esta temblando, aun tirado arriba de Kyle.

- Por Dios, esta escuela se está volviendo un circo – Wendy bufa, al parecer olvidando el incidente anterior – solo deja de estar haciendo idioteces, Cartman.

- Por si no lo notas, puta, yo solo estoy observando. Díselo al par de maricas en el suelo – Cartman se defiende.

- ¿Estás bien, Tweek? – Kyle ve al rubio con duda. Stan siente un dejo de celos.

- ¡L-lo siento! ¡No me m-mates! ¡NAGHHH! ¡PRESIÓN!

- Tweekie – Kenny se acerca a ellos – wow… ¿Me perdí la fiesta?

- Debí suponer que tu estabas detrás de esto – Kyle dirige sus ojos a Kenny. Stan siente de nuevo una punzada de celos. ¿Por qué todos pueden captar la atención de Kyle tan fácil, y a él con trabajo si le hace caso?

- ¿Detrás de qué? – Kenny trata de lucir lo más inocente que puede – yo solo estaba…

- ¡McCormick!

Al escuchar la voz de Craig, Kenny palidece.

- ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Luego platicamos, Tweekie!

Kenny corre por el pasillo, y Tweek se levanta rápidamente también. Stan jamás pensó que tuviera tan buenos reflejos.

- ¡LO SIENTO KYLE! – Tweek le grita - ¡MORIRÉEEEEE!

Tweek también sale corriendo por el pasillo. Dos minutos después, cuando Stan ha ayudado a Kyle a ponerse de pie, ven pasar corriendo a Craig Tucker.

- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Kyle pregunta con un dejo de sorpresa.

- Ni idea… pero vamos a Historia Kyle, se nos hará tarde…

Stan ya ha logrado que Kyle lo perdone, así que lo demás se puede ir a la mierda. Tener la mano del pelirrojo entre la suya es como estar en el cielo, así que el mundo se puede joder en lo que a él respecta.

* * *

><p>Clyde no puede evitar reírse de toda esta situación. Primero Tweek corre lejos de Craig, dándole un puntapié; luego, cuando su sociópata amigo ve a Tweek y a Kenny en el pasillo, Craig se dirige a orinar a Tweek y aquel corre despavorido. Kenny se va detrás de él, y por supuesto, Craig se une a la persecución. Esto parece una caricatura de la Warner, en serio.<p>

- Ya cállate, estúpido – Craig le exige.

- No negarás que fue muy divertido… a todo esto, ¿Alcanzaste a alguno de los dos?

- No, Tweek se escondió detrás de MacKey, y McCormick… se suicidó de nuevo, pobrecito.

- Craig – Token interviene – tienes que detener esto de matar a Kenny. Un día de estos te meterán a la cárcel.

- Yo soy pro suicidio asistido, Token – Craig dice con calma – solo quiero ayudar al prójimo.

Clyde nota una chamarra naranja muy conocida para todos. Uh oh, esto no será bueno.

- Creo que esta vez fallaste, Craig – Clyde trata de decir esto con tacto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

El castaño señala a su derecha, y ve como Craig endurece su mirada.

- Es peor que las ratas – Craig murmura – pero no se salvará tan fácil.

- Craig, si vas a violar a Tweek, ¿Es necesario que también ayudes a Kenny a morir? – Token pregunta.

- Esas son dos cosas diferentes. Tweek es mío, y McCormick puso sus labios en él… por ende, debe morir. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- No, creo que ya aclaramos todo.

- Pero por ahora lo dejaré vivir, tengo que irme a vigilar el baño… y ya saben, mas les vale que no lo arruinen.

Viendo salir a Craig, Clyde tiene la ligera sospecha que si fallan, Craig los va a suicidar a todos. Y a diferencia de Kenny, ellos no volverán.

Finalmente llega el quinto periodo, y Clyde siente que todo se irá a la mierda. Se aseguraron de que Tweek va a pasar por el baño del segundo piso, al menos eso es lo que Token dijo, pero el castaño tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Finalmente escucha un 'Nagh' muy particular. Aquí viene Tweek.

- Escucho a Tweek – Clyde dice, nervioso - ¿Cómo lo haremos? Siempre es más rápido, y me va a golpear.

- Deja de llorar, Clyde- exige Token – ya lo planeamos, en cuando pase, solo empújalo y Craig se encargará del resto.

- Bueno… lo empujo, tu cierras el baño, y corremos.

- Muy bien… ahí viene, ¿Listo?

- Listo… uno…

- Dos…

- ¡Tres!

Clyde sale rápido y empuja a la persona que está delante de los baños. En cuanto entra, Token salta y cierra con llave.

- ¡Bien hecho! – Token lo felicita; de seguro sabe que Clyde necesita palabras de aliento cuando temía tanto hacer esto.

- Por un momento pensé que no lo lográbamos…

- ¡GYA! ¿Q-qué están haciendo?

Clyde siente como se le congela hasta el cerebro. Volteando lentamente, nota como Tweek está de pie frente a ellos, tocando los botones de su camisa.

Momento, si Tweek está ahí… ¿Quién estaba con Craig? Clyde siente que su vida pasa frente a sus ojos rápidamente. Craig lo asesinará lenta y dolorosamente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, bastardos?

Lo que faltaba. Garrison vigilando los pasillos.

- Pregunté qué hacen aquí – Garrison los ve con enojo.

- El de intendencia nos dijo que cerráramos el baño porque no sirve – Token dice con calma – y ya que lo hicimos, nos vamos.

- Bueno, tu eres negro, desde que Obama ganó hace años, ningún negro miente. Andando entonces, deben ir a clase.

- NAGGG, p-pero es que…

- Tweek – Clyde dice con fuerza – es mejor no hablar de eso.

- GAH, ¡ME MATARÁS!

Tweek sale corriendo; Clyde sabe que fue bajo usar ese tono que asusta a Tweek y lo pone más paranoico, pero estaba a punto de echar a perder el plan de Craig. No que Token y él no hayan echado a perder todo ya, pero si Garrison se entera, entonces si que los expulsarán a todos.

- Ese muchacho siempre será raro – Garrison suspira - eso es lo que hacen las drogas, así que aléjense de ellas, ¿Entendido? Excepto del Viagra, esa es una droga divertida, les ayudará mucho… especialmente a ti, Clyde.

Si no fuera porque Clyde está pensando en lo que hará Craig cuando vea que no es Tweek a quien encerraron, se ofendería por ese comentario.

- Vamos Clyde – Token se encoge de hombros – una hora solamente, no pasará nada. _Si tenemos oportunidad, venimos antes y los sacamos _ - murmura su amigo.

No queda de otra. Ojala y Craig tenga un buen sentido del humor y vea que esto fue un honesto error.

Claro está que Clyde sabe que Craig no tiene sentido del humor. Están jodidos.

* * *

><p>Craig escucha el barullo afuera, y está listo para recibir a Tweek en sus brazos. En cuanto ve un bulto entrar, Craig lo abraza con fuerza.<p>

- Te estaba esperando – dice con voz seductora.

Ahora que esta abrazando a Tweek, se siente algo diferente a lo que se había imaginado. Siempre pensó que Tweek sería más pequeño y no tan musculoso, y no traía una chamarra esta mañana, lo que siente es muy grueso para ser una camisa. Y está más alto... que extraño. Separando a Tweek de su abrazo, lo ve detenidamente, y siente que un balde de agua helada le ha caído encima.

- Imagino que esto es tan decepcionante para ti, como lo es para mí – dice un rubio que Craig apenas empezaba a perdonar.

Kenny McCormick está frente a él, riendo estúpidamente.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Disculpen el capítulo tan largo, pero tenía ya todo esto rondando en mi perversa mentecita. Sé que aun no hay mucho Creek, pero para allá vamos, mientras tanto, disfruten el Style y el futuro Candy (Y Bunny, que es la pareja que se anda apenas acomodando XD). Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, trato de contestarlos de manera personal, pero a veces si me tardo bastante, una disculpa. Oh, y un anuncio parroquial, lamentablemente tendré que eliminar la historia de 'La apuesta', porque necesito actualizar mis otras cosas pendientes, y me perdí en la trama de esa historia X_X! Muy bien, les deseo a todos un 14 de Febrero lleno de dulces y chocolates, y mucho slash fic para amarrar el romance XD! (sé que falta una semana, pero a como voy, quizás no pueda actualizar antes). <em>


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿La poción para olvidar?

**Capítulo 5: ¿La poción para olvidar?**

Kenny sabe que debe ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos ahora que Craig parece dispuesto a finalmente asesinarlo. Ya ha muerto muchas veces, y no recuerda eso de los flashazos que se supone debe tener al estar al borde de la muerte. No, no hay recuerdos, pero si se le viene a la mente el trasero de Butters. ¿Cómo es que no había notado que ese rubiecito tiene un trasero de tentación? Demonios, quizás hasta sea igual de atractivo que el de Kyle, que dicho sea de paso, fue su primera fantasía sexual cuando decidió que no pichaba ni cachaba sino que robaba en segunda base. Claro que Stan no sabe esto porque sino, lo mataba. No que ahora tuviera oportunidad, Craig ya le comió el mandado. Pero demonios, Butters se lo tenía muy escondido, aun cuando ya le traía ganas desde hace mucho, el hecho de notar que su trasero es como esculpido por los Dioses para que Kenny lo viole es demasiado. Debe tener a Butters antes de morir.

- ¡McCormick! – Craig grita, sacudiéndolo – deja de babear. Cuando alguien te va a matar, la mínima cortesía es lucir asustado y poner atención. Y pretender que te duele.

- Siempre me duele, comeverga… digo, _Craig_. – Kenny se queja – parece que buscas formas de tortura y se te pasa la mano para matarme. Pero bueno, estamos encerrados en el baño… antes de morir, ¿No quieres darme una chupada? Digo, como última voluntad…

- No seas grotesco – Craig hace una mueca de desagrado. ¿Qué? ¡Si Kenny se baña diario! – en primera, no quiero contraer herpes, y en segunda, al único que se la chuparía es a Tweek… a mi dulce, paranoico y comestible Tweek… lo que yo haría con ese rubio si lo agarrara tan solo 5 minutos… lo que le metería por todos los orificios de ese cuerpecito de tentación…

- ¿Quién es el que esta babeando ahora, eh? – se burla Kenny.

- Silencio, McCormick – Craig lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados. Por lo visto Craig esta en un post-orgasmo mental… y menos mal que hasta ahí quedó la cosa. Lo último que necesita es tener a Craig Tucker excitado en un baño.

Aunque por otro lado… así empiezan todas sus porno.

- Craig – Kenny decide hablar después de 5 minutos de ver a Craig lamiendo la pared del baño – no que este en contra de tus métodos de limpieza… pero quisiera saber la razón por la que me estás matando mucho últimamente.

Craig parece reaccionar y darse cuenta de que la pared no es el pene de Tweek… o cualquier parte del cuerpo de Tweek que Craig se este imaginando.

- No es personal, McCormick – Craig dice con calma mientras se acomoda su chullo; este tipo actuaba como si fuera normal lamer las paredes de los baños. Eso es bastante perturbador. Pero bueno, Kenny se la chupo a Cartman en una ocasión; todos estamos perturbados en cierto grado (y que quede claro que esto es secreto. Cartman dice ser heterosexual, y Kenny necesitaba dinero). – tocaste a Tweek y esa es tu penitencia.

- ¿Entonces tenemos prohibido tocar a Tweek? – Kenny frunce el entrecejo.

- Particularmente tu. Siempre estas pensando en sexo; pensando en cuantas formas puedes hacer que Tweek ruegue para que lo toques; pensando en todas las posiciones en las que lo pondrías para que pueda gemir de placer…

- Eso suena a que tu eres el que piensa todo eso – Kenny dice en voz baja. Craig voltea rápidamente, fulminándolo con la mirada – digo, ahm… no pienso en Tweek de esa manera. De hecho jamás pensaría algo sexual de Tweek, dicen que es un eunuco.

- ¿QUÉ? – Craig aprieta los puños. _Demonios_, piensa Kenny. ¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso cuando claramente Craig quiere hacerle muchas cosas impropias al pene de Tweek?

- ¡Son rumores! – se defiende Kenny – dicen que es como un Kent… ya sabes, el novio de Barbie… ¿O era ex – novio? Creo que se divorciaron y ella anda con otro… esa zorra, nunca confíes en las rubias, son unas putas… mira a Bebe, ella dice que es pura y casta, pero tengo condones más puros que ella…

- ¡MCCORMICK! – Craig grita.

- Ah… bueno, la cosa es que esta sin nada ahí… y por eso no pienso nada sexual de él… no me matarás, ¿Verdad?

- McCormick… cuando nos duchamos en gimnasia… ¿No has visto nunca a Tweek?

Esa debe ser una pregunta capciosa.

- No, me enfoco a Butters y el trasero de Kyle. Pero no le digas a Stan, no necesito a otro queriendo matarme.

- Pues yo si lo he visto… y me consta que no es Eunuco… de hecho Tweek tiene un equipo que ya quisieran muchos… su pene es tan… _perfecto_…

Dios, Craig tiene una mirada de ensoñación que le da miedo a Kenny. ¿Quién se pone así por el pene de otro tipo? A menos que sea el de Butters, eso no tiene sentido.

- Pero de igual manera, no tienes porque fijarte en eso – Craig dice con calma – y nos vamos a asegurar de que no pase, _Mmkay_.

Diablos. Cuando imita a MacKey, significa que morirá. Oh, bueno… tener en mente el trasero de Butters no parece ser una pésima forma de morir. Ahogado en un inodoro… solo Craig puede hacer eso.

* * *

><p>Tweek llega al salón de clases, y trata de hacer memoria si guardó su gas pimienta hoy. Este día todos estaban en una conspiración gubernamental para matarlo, violarlo, o peor: hacerlo ver un maratón de Jersey Shore. GAHHHH, no podría soportarlo, mejor que lo maten de una vez. ¿Por qué todos ahora decidieron estar en su contra? DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, y Kenny dijo que lo cuidaría… Y POR ESO LO ATACÓ CLYDE. CLYDE ES UN ZOMBIE ROBA-PENES.<p>

- ¿Tweek? – alguien lo sacude lentamente.

- GAH – Tweek suelta un derechazo.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño te pasa? – Kyle se toca el ojo con molestia.

- ¿Te atreviste a golpear a Kyle? – Stan lo toma de la camisa, levantándolo sin mucho esfuerzo. No es gran sorpresa, Tweek es muy delgado y Stan es un rudo futbolista, como dice Kenny. Al parecer ellos meten cadáveres en sacos y los arrastran por el campo para entrenar… Y AHORA TWEEK SERÁ UNO DE ESOS CADÁVERES. GAHHHHH.

- Ngh… - Tweek piensa que es lo más recomendable decir antes de morir. _Les dije que moriría_… o tal vez _no traigo ropa interior_, para que los necrofílicos puedan aprovechar su cadáver y hacer de las suyas y así quizás no vaya al infierno por ser virgen. Debe contar que tuvo sexo aun después de muerto ¿No?

- Stan – Kyle interviene – suéltalo.

- ¡Pero te golpeó! – Stan chilla, sin soltar a Tweek. Probablemente el rubio no debe señalar como Stan le acaba de escupir un poco… BACTERIAS COME CARNE, WAHHHH.

- Es Tweek, fue mi culpa por sorprenderlo – Kyle dice con demasiada tranquilidad. Algo que Tweek admira de Kyle es que siempre es objetivo y justo. Y pelirrojo y pecoso. Y tiene buen trasero.

- Bien – Stan murmura molesto, soltando a Tweek. ¿Acaso él también iba a obedecer todo lo que le dijera Craig? GAH, ¿QUÉ TAL SI LE PIDE MATAR AL PRESIDENTE? ¡Tweek tendrá que hacerlo! ¿Y si lo viola después? MUCHA PRESIÓN.

- Tweek, te ves algo agitado – Kyle le da un manotazo a Stan, el cual trata de ver el daño que Tweek le hizo al rostro del pelirrojo - ¿Qué sucede?

- CLYDE QUIERE MATARME – Tweek dice temblando.

- ¿Seguro? – Stan lo ve con duda – quizás solo quiera golpearte.

- ¡ESO ES MUCHO PEOR! – Tweek comienza a jalar su cabello.

- Stan, no digas idioteces – Kyle regaña – y Tweek, Clyde no quiere matarte.

Kyle toma las manos de Tweek con delicadeza y las separa de su cabello. Por alguna razón escucha violines.

- ¡Lárgate, Cartman! – Stan amenaza, y entonces Tweek se da cuenta de que Cartman estaba cerca de ellos.

- ¡Nuevo romance en puerta! ¡Y sin poción! – anuncia Cartman.

- ¡Cállate, culón! – dicen al mismo tiempo Kyle y Stan.

- Vámonos, Kyle – Stan toma de la muñeca a Kyle, jalándolo lejos de Tweek. Estaba celoso… pero Tweek no ha sentido celos… ¿Será que su poción es menos intensa que la de Stan? Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario, excepto huir de Craig para que no lo viole sin estar preparado primero (hay que preparar látigos, lubricante y esos anillos para el pene que _dicen_ son muy buenos).

- Nos veremos después, Tweek – Kyle le sonríe, y Stan le dirige una mirada de advertencia al rubio. STAN LE CORTARA EL PENE PARA QUE KYLE NO LO ENGAÑE. Aunque no es diferente que los zombis roba-pene…

- … matarnos.

Tweek voltea a su derecha, viendo a Clyde y Token en plena conversación. Como no parecen notar a Tweek cerca, el rubio decide espiarlos. Si Clyde quiere matarlo, de seguro va a soltar sus planes macabros aquí, y tiene que estar preparado para defenderse, o al menos dar buena batalla.

- No fue nuestra culpa – dice Token con calma – Craig es un ser racional. Lo entenderá.

- Pffft, Craig es un comeverga. Nos va a matar.

¿Craig es un comeverga? ¡ENTONCES LE QUITARÁ SU PENE A TWEEK! Demonios, ¿Qué tenía de especial su pene para que todos lo quisieran? Pero de todas las alternativas, que Craig se lo quite es la más tentadora… porque Craig tiene unos hermosos agujeros negros, y su voz es celestialmente aterrorizante (y eso, en caso de que se pregunten, es algo _bueno_ para Tweek).

- Si, es probable – Token suspira – no hay nada que hacer. Por ahora Craig y Kenny estarán encerrados en el baño.

- Esperemos que Craig no se _coma_ a Kenny – Clyde se ríe.

- Me alegra que tengas sentido del humor, Clyde – Token dice sarcásticamente – Craig va a usar tu lengua de trapeador.

Tweek deja de escuchar porque después de oír que Kenny y Craig están encerrados en el baño, sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Kenny es su amigo, no lo traicionaría así… ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal si Craig prefiere a Kenny? Kenny se ha acostado con miles de hombres, y sabe chuparla como nadie, si lo que dice Kevin es cierto… Y Tweek es un pobre virgen que quiere ser violado por Craig… no hay comparación, es obvio que si Craig se va a comer a alguien, será a Kenny.

Y eso en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor, lo deprime bastante. Ahora entiende cómo se siente Stan cada vez que Kyle ve a otros… es como si te arrancaran el corazón y te lo hicieran pedacitos, y aparte se lo comieran delante de ti. Lo peor es que Kenny dijo que quería a Butters… Kenny mintió, y le quito a su potencial violador… Y NO SE LO PERDONARÁ.

Quizás le hable a los zombis roba-penes para que le quiten el suyo a Kenny… ¿Qué mejor castigo para un adicto al sexo, que le quiten el pene?

Lo único que Tweek espera es no suicidarse por el desamor que lo hace sentir que Craig vaya a violar a Kenny… y que sus agujeros negros no lo vayan a ver como Tweek quisiera. Quizás necesita consejo de los expertos en ese tema. Ya que la maestra aun no llega, se dirige a Kyle, que al parecer sabe mucho de corazones rotos y quizás le diga como usar cola-loca para pegar el suyo, pero de repente siente un jalón fuerte.

- ¡GYAA! – Tweek da una patada a quien sea que lo quiera atacar justo cuando esta descorazonado.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – Cartman se soba el pie. Oh… es solo el gordo.

- L-lo siento – Tweek se disculpa por inercia - ¡No me mates!

- Mira, pendejo, cállate y escucha. Me has acabado la paciencia con ese golpe… así que te lo diré claro. ¿Quieres olvidarte de Craig?

- ¿Gah? – Tweek tiembla ligeramente… ¿Olvidarse de Craig, que le ha roto el corazón al violar a Kenny? Parece buena idea.

- Si, solo tienes que beber otra poción que hice.

- ¡No más pociones! – Tweek exige con un tic en el ojo. Es por eso que está en este problema en primer lugar.

- No seas idiota, Tweek – Cartman usa su tono manipulador de voz. Tweek lo conoce muy bien después de haber sido parte de ese círculo social por algún tiempo – obviamente tú no quieres amar a alguien como Craig, ¿No? Su familia es igual de pobre que la de Kenny y de seguro tiene piojos púbicos.

- GAH, Y LUEGO LOS PIOJOS SE COMERÁN MI PENE – Tweek grita, y luego recuerda que no, de hecho no se comerán su pene, se comerán el pene de _Kenny_, que de seguro está teniendo sexo con Craig en estos momentos. Y el que siempre lo defendió cuando lo llamaban la _puta de Kyle_. No debería estar tan molesto de que los piojos de Craig no se comerán su pene, pero si lo encabrona… porque Craig era suyo primero, el se enamoró de él y le pateo las bolas antes que Kenny. No es justo que el rubio se haya adelantado.

- Cállate, imbécil – Cartman dice enojado – no quiero que Kyle escuche. Mira, tu solo espérame a la salida, y te daré la poción para que olvides a Craig. Mas te vale que estés ahí, marica, o te haré calzón chino y escupiré en todas tus cosas, ¿Está claro, ducha vaginal?

Tweek asiente, temblando. Bueno, olvidar a Craig no parece mala idea ahora que Cartman lo está amenazando. Tweek siempre se ha preguntado si Cartman sabe exactamente _que es_ una ducha vaginal, ya que siempre llama así a todos como si fuera un insulto. En fin, es hora de olvidarse de Craig… Pero ¿Y qué tal si la poción falla Y SE OLVIDA DE TODOS? ¿Y YA NO RECUERDA COMO IR AL BAÑO? ¿Y CONFUNDE LOS LÁTIGOS CON OTRA COSA Y TERMINA AHORCANDOSE? ¡PRESIÓN!

De repente Tweek comienza a recordar que nadie sabe que él vio a Craig cuando tomó la poción… LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ES DEMASIADO OBVIO QUE LO AMA. ¡GAHHH! Es peor que Stan entonces… y Tweek que pensó que había sido discreto… en fin, pronto olvidará a Craig, y como ir al baño, y para qué sirve el lubricante. Se tienen que hacer sacrificios para no suicidarte por el hecho de que el amor te tu vida no te viole amarrado a la cabecera de la cama.

* * *

><p>- Kyle, ¿Quieres que te eche aire? Hace demasiado calor – Stan sugiere, sonriendo al pelirrojo.<p>

- No tengo calor, Stan – Kyle suspira. Ya sabe qué clase de línea cliché es la que dirá Stan a continuación.

- Quizás solo sea que tu me acaloras, Kyle – Stan sonríe pícaramente. Ya sabía el pelirrojo que por ahí iba la cosa.

- Stan, más vale que encontremos rápido una solución a esto. No sé cuanto más voy a aguantar – Kyle se muerde el labio inferior.

- Te ves tan sexy cuando haces eso – Stan se acerca a Kyle, haciendo que el chico se sonroje - ¿Qué tal si me das un beso, Kyle?

- No, y cállate.

- ¿Pero por quéeeeee? – Stan chilla. Como odia ese chillido.

- Porque esto es solo cosa de Cartman, en cuanto obtengamos la dichosa poción, se la llevaremos a Mefesto para que la revierta.

- Yo no necesito que me reviertan nada – se defiende Stan – al contrario, soy feliz así… tu trasero es sexy, Kyle.

Kyle ve a su lado, y nota a Tweek y a Cartman platicando. Eso no puede traer nada bueno.

- Stan – Kyle dice con calma – ve y pregúntale a Cartman que es lo que habla con Tweek.

- ¿Uh? – Stan ve a Cartman también – no creo que me quiera decir…

- Sácaselo a golpes, y si me dices que es, te daré un beso.

Más tardo Kyle en terminar la oración que Stan en ir con Cartman y golpearlo. Bueno, tiene que sacar ventaja a todo esto de alguna manera, y tener a Stan tan solícito puede tener lados positivos: Detener a ese gordo cabrón. La violencia siempre se aprueba cuando es contra Cartman.

* * *

><p>- ¡OYE, PENDEJO! – Cartman chilla después de recibir un puñetazo de Stan. ¿Qué? ¿Era el día de pegarle a Cartman o qué? ¡No tienen respeto por su autoridad!<p>

- ¿Qué hablaste con Tweek? – pregunta Stan con tono frío. Da miedo.

- No te importa, consolador – Cartman se soba el ojo. Dejará un morete grande, ojala y la puta de Wendy lo vea para que se dé cuenta de cómo Stan es un marica y Cartman es la mejor opción. No que él quiera a Wendy, claro está. Es el principio de toda esta situación: Compró la poción para joder a Wendy; y ahora los jodidos han sido él, Kenny y al parecer, Stan. Es hora de volver al plan original.

- Cartman… ¡Cartman! Habla, o haré que te tragues la ropa interior. No me hagas colgarte del asta de bandera; aun así de gordo, te puedo fácilmente – amenaza Stan.

- Me vale madres lo que intentes hacer, marica – Cartman resopla – no te diré nada.

Basta un pequeño pellizco de Stan en ciertas _partes estratégicas_ de Cartman para que el castaño empiece a decir todo. Bueno, es que hay que admitir que hasta ahora todos le han agarrado el pene, menos quien le interesa. Y el que chillara fue solo porque es una parte muy sensible y el estúpido de Stan, que no tiene vergüenza en mostrar sus mariconadas, sigue apretándolo. Demonios, tendrá que cuidarse de Kyle con su moralismo barato antes de que impida que Tweek tome la poción… de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Stan regresa al lado de Kyle, abrazándolo por la cintura. De seguro ahora si le dará ese beso que tanto ha ansiado, y no va a dejar que nada se interponga: HABRÁ LENGUA O MATARÁ A ALGUIEN.<p>

- El gordo dice que le dará a Tweek una poción para olvidar a Craig – Stan informa en cuanto Kyle voltea sorprendido a verlo.

- ¿Otra poción? – Kyle dice sorprendido. Stan ama cuando Kyle luce sorprendido… y enojado, feliz, pensativo y dormido (no que lo haya espiado anoche para verlo dormir por dos horas hasta que Ike lo descubrió y lo aventó por la ventana… no, eso no lo haría Stan… y tampoco tomó fotos de Kyle durmiendo, eso _si_ que sería extraño).

- Si, el culón está convencido de que puede hacer a Tweek olvidarse de Craig; Cartman piensa que Tweek vio a Craig después de tomar la poción… no sé cómo, creo que Kenny le dijo algo. Como sea, según él, en su buena acción del día, diseñó otra poción para revertir los efectos de la primera, pero hace que olvides a la persona de la que te enamoraste. Como estaba diciendo mierda, lo deje a la mitad del discurso. Además se estaba quedando sin voz.

- Quizás porque le estabas apretando el pene – sugiere Kyle. Tan sexy.

- ¿Celoso? – Stan pregunta, con un tono travieso.

- Claro, estoy celoso del cebo de Cartman, que al parecer resulto el único heterosexual en esta escuela.

- ¡HEY! – Clyde chilla al pasar al lado de ellos - ¡Yo también juego para ese equipo!

- ¿En serio? – Stan lo ve con duda.

- Uhm… no lo parece, Clyde. Pensamos que te gustaba Token… - Kyle dice con calma.

- ¿¡TOKEN! ¡Somos amigos! ¿Qué dos hombres no pueden tener una amistad sin que piensen que es otra cosa, EH? – Clyde dice en un chillido.

- Pues… no – Kyle y Stan dicen al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Me gustan las mujeres! – Clyde enfatiza - ¡LAS MUJERES! ¡Diles, Token!

Token suspira.

- Es que he visto las revistas que guardas bajo tu cama, Clyde. No ayudan mucho a tu caso.

- ¡Son de Craig! ¡Argh, los odio!

Clyde sale llorando del salón de clases, mientras Token niega con la cabeza.

- Y por cosas como esa pensamos que es gay – Kyle dice tranquilamente. Es tan sexy.

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – Token pregunta - ¿Ya es oficial entonces?

- Si – Stan dice, abrazando más a Kyle.

- No – Kyle dice al mismo tiempo. Stan frunce el entrecejo… ¿Cómo que no?

- Oh – Token arquea una ceja – bueno… voy a cerciorarme que Clyde no se haya ahogado en su propio llanto… adiós.

Stan se separa de Kyle, y se sienta frente a él.

- Creo que la maestra no vendrá – dice Kyle casualmente, queriendo cambiar el tema.

- Kyle, ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que te amo? – Stan dice con tristeza. Si Kyle se lo pide, mataría a Cartman (de hecho Stan _quisiera_ que Kyle pidiera eso).

- Stan – Kyle exhala ruidosamente. Stan sabe que vendrá un sermón – si me amas tanto, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes de que Cartman te diera la poción?

- ¿Qué? – Stan se desconcierta. No tiene idea de lo que su sexy pelirrojo dice.

- Tú dices que me amabas, y que la poción solo lo sacó… pero si de verdad me hubieses amado, no hubieras necesitado la poción para decírmelo, ¿Verdad? Entonces entiendes que esto es solo la poción hablando, y tú no me amas.

- ¡No, Kyle! ¡Yo te he amado desde que teníamos 6! – Stan sabe que es estúpido, pero dentro de él tiene la sensación de que ama a Kyle desde que eran niños.

- Claro, Stan. Por eso estuviste con Wendy, te volviste gótico cuando te dejo, y volviste con ella por otros dos años. Mira, dejemos las cosas así. Al menos el gordo nos dará algo bueno.

- ¿Uh?

- Si esa poción funciona, te daremos un poco para que te olvides de esto.

Kyle sonríe con tristeza, y Stan siente que le han apuñalado el corazón. Sabe que Kyle tiene razón en dudar, ahora que lo piensa. Tuvo tantas oportunidades de decirle que lo amaba, y solo salía con idioteces como que eran mejores amigos. Pero ahora que Kyle habla en serio sobre hacerlo olvidar, el pelinegro tiene que proteger sus sentimientos que ya han salido. Y sabe que para eso, lo mejor es darle por su lado a Kyle, y atacar cuando menos se lo espere.

- Tienes razón, Kyle – Stan dice con resignación – le diremos a Cartman que me dé un poco de la poción.

- Sabía que entenderías – Kyle dice, aun sonriendo con tristeza.

_Oh, claro que si, Kyle, _piensa Stan. El pelirrojo no tiene idea de lo que se viene. No va a permitir que Kyle ignore sus sentimientos porque piense que Stan no puede ser heteroflexible. Si Kenny puede, todos pueden.

* * *

><p>Token piensa que es mejor, si abrir la puerta y correr, o abrir la puerta y desmayar a Craig. Como sea, han estado parados afuera del baño por 5 minutos, y Clyde no ha dejado de llorar.<p>

- Ya, Clyde – Token trata de calmarlo – tu sabes como son Kyle y Stan… no significa que seas gay.

- ¡No lloro por eso! – Clyde chilla - ¡Es que moriré y todos pensarán que soy gay!

- No creo que Craig nos mate – Token sabe que miente. _Claro_ que Craig los matará. Por eso no le han abierto.

- ¡Sé que están ahí, maricas! – Token y Clyde saltan asustados al escuchar la voz nasal de Craig al otro lado de la puerta - ¡Puedo escuchar los lloriqueos de Clyde!

- ¡Demonios! – Token sabe que ahora si están perdidos.

- ¡Abran la puerta, si no quieren que los mate lenta y dolorosamente! – amenaza Craig.

- Aquí vamos… ¿Listo, Clyde?

- Si – Clyde asiente, aun sollozando.

Token gira la llave, y la puerta se entreabre. Esto es como una película de terror… saben que morirán, y estos son los minutos previos donde te orinas en los pantalones.

- ¡AHHHHH! – Clyde sale corriendo pasillo abajo. Perfecto, ahora estaba solo Token y la furia de Craig.

Pero cuando Token ve salir a Craig, lo último que espera es ver la sonrisa amplia del chico. Eso es aun peor.

- ¿Te orinaste en los pantalones? – Craig pregunta, burlándose.

- Casi – Token dice con calma.

- Ese es mi negro – Craig se ríe – imagino que Clyde si se orinó.

- Supongo, por eso corrió – Token sigue actuando casual.

- Bien, al menos sigue entrenado – Craig sale del baño – vamos, hay cosas que hacer.

- ¿Y Kenny?

La mirada de Craig le indica a Token que Craig es y seguirá siendo siempre pro suicidio asistido.

* * *

><p>Tweek va pasillo abajo, pensando qué pasará cuando olvide a Craig. Quizás su vida volverá a la normalidad y dejará de temblar y ser paranoico… GAH, ES UNA TRAMPA. Al levantar su mirada, ve que Clyde viene corriendo hacia él gritando <em>no soy gay<em>. ¿Será cierto? A Tweek siempre le pareció un poco… _afeminado_. Al menos no se viste de mujer como Cartman… eso si da pesadillas a cualquiera. Mas cuando lo hace de Lady Gaga… poca ropa, mucha grasa, demasiado maquillaje… PESADILLAS.

Y a los pocos minutos, Tweek ve venir a su tormento. Craig Tucker, seguido de Token Black. Si, ahí venía ese idiota, guapo con ojos como agujeros negros… de seguro feliz porque Kenny le dio el mejor sexo de su vida, y quizás sífilis. Al parecer pequeño precio a pagar, si Kenny es tan maravilloso como dicen. Tweek odia como empieza a temblar mas, no sabe si de coraje o de tristeza. EL AMOR LO ARRUINA TODO.

- Hola, Tweek – Craig dice al pasar a su lado.

Tweek le suelta un puntapié, y ahora no porque quiera huir de su potencial violación, sino por el coraje de que ya no quiera violarlo. Al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que aun así Craig puede matarlo con una mano, así que Tweek hace lo más racional. Sale corriendo como Clyde, gritando _odio tus agujeros negros_. Excepto que no los odia… los ama. Mejor ir con Cartman antes de que esto empeore.

- MIERDA – Craig soba su pie. Tweek tiene tanto tino, que le pega en el mismo tobillo en el mismo día.

- Si que se veía molesto – Token observa.

- Ya me harté. Marca mis palabras, Token, este día no terminara sin que yo tenga mi boca llena del pene de Tweek – Craig dice con determinación.

- ¡Argh, Craig! No me digas esas cosas, me da nauseas – Token se queja.

No importa si ha traumatizado a su amigo; ha decidido que va a tener a Tweek hoy, así tenga que amarrar al rubio bastardo y hacer que Token y Clyde le ayuden a someterlo (el rubiecito tiene buena derecha). Ya basta del _bueno y sensible_ Craig (¿Qué? ¡Pudo ser bueno y sensible si Tweek no lo hubiera estado golpeando en cuanto saludaba!). Va a tener a Tweek hoy, le pese a quien le pese.

* * *

><p>Cartman está esperando a Tweek pacientemente. Lamentablemente no está solo.<p>

- Ya lárguense, maricas – Cartman los fulmina con la mirada.

- Oblíganos, gordo – reta Stan.

- Vamos a ver si tu poción sirve, culón – Kyle se cruza de brazos. Judío estúpido.

- No veo porque les interesa, babosos. Y a todo esto ¿Tu puta donde está?

- No tengo idea – Kyle se encoge de hombros mientras Stan frunce el entrecejo. Es divertido molestarlo. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Butters?

- E-eric me invitó – Butters responde tímidamente. Idiota.

- Claro que te invitó. Para que son los amigos, ¿No? – Kyle se burla. Idiota.

- ¿Para dar sexo oral? – Butters inclina la cabeza.

Kyle y Stan ven a Butters con sorpresa, mientras Cartman solo suspira.

- No sabía eso – Stan parece tomar notas mentales.

- ¡Claro que no, Butters! ¡No te creas nada de lo que el culo gordo te diga! – comienza a sermonear Kyle. Dios, cada día se escucha mas como su gorda madre judía.

- ¡AY! ¡Yo no le…!

Cartman fue interrumpido de aclararle las cosas al judío Jerseniano por un ruido que todos conocen bien.

- GAH.

Bien, Tweek ha llegado. Cartman le sonríe dulcemente.

- ¿Listo, Tweek?

- E-eric – Butters interrumpe – c-creo que no me entendiste…

- Descuida, Butters… va a funcionar – Cartman sonríe – toma, Tweek. Bebe esto, y tus problemas se irán lejos.

- ¡Nya! ¿Y s-si es veneno? – Tweek ve con desconfianza el termo, temblando ligeramente.

- No seas imbécil – Cartman dice tranquilamente; ya se acostumbro a que todos piensen que puede ser homicida.

- Tweek, si tienes dudas… - Kyle empieza a parlotear.

- Solo bébela y ya – exige Cartman.

Todos observan como Tweek comienza a acercar el termo a sus labios. Cartman ríe levemente; ahora sí que se pondrá interesante.

Pero antes de que el rubio paranoico pudiera beber un poco del termo, alguien llega inesperadamente, arrebatándole el termo y bebiendo el contenido.

Wendy Testaburguer está frente a Cartman, con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Te gané, gordo – dice ella, sonando muy confiada – ahora no podrás arruinar la vida otros.

- Wendy, Wendy, Wendy – Cartman niega con la cabeza. Su plan finalmente va a donde él quiere – esa no era una poción para olvidar… seguía siendo la poción de amor. Solo engañé a Tweek para que la tomara…

Todos parecen sorprendidos, y Tweek sale corriendo hablando de conspiraciones. Wendy pone una mano en sus labios, como no creyendo la situación.

- Y mucho me temo, puta, que a la primera persona que viste… fue a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Una disculpa por la demora, es que no había terminado el capítulo. Aun tiene poco Creek, pero aumentará en el siguiente capítulo, en serio (si, si, lo he dicho mucho, pero esta vez será así, Tweek celoso da mucho potencial). ¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Son geniales!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Ahora si: La poción para

**Capítulo 6: Ahora si: La poción para olvidar.**

Wendy siente como si alguien le hubiera sacado el aire. El gordo idiota de Cartman la engañó, de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que este imbécil sigue ganándole todo el tiempo? Comenzaba a cansarse de competir contra el gordo, y además si esta dichosa poción funciona, ya estuviera babeando por el culón, y ahora lo único que quiere es golpearlo.

- ¡Ja! – Wendy se jacta – tu poción es una farsa, Cartman.

- ¿Segura? – el culo gordo la ve con una sonrisa irónica – a veces la tensión sexual se manifiesta con comportamientos violentos. Pregúntale a Craig.

- Mira, estúpido – Wendy lo toma de ese suéter rojo que la verdad le queda muy bien. No ha bajado mucho de peso, pero como el estirón de la adolescencia le ayudó bastante, ahora se ve más 'pachoncito' que gordo. ¡Pero aun así lo detesta! Aunque le admira esa inteligencia que tiene para salirse con la suya, y que siempre tenga sus ideales firmes, aunque sean idiotas; cuando lo besó en cuarto grado fue decepcionante, pero de seguro ahora sería diferente porque…

Oh, no… no, no, no. ¡Le gusta el culo gordo racista, homofóbico y estúpido de Cartman!

- ¿Wendy? – Kyle la ve con duda.

Wendy suelta a Cartman, y hace lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría si estuviera enamorada de un espécimen como Cartman; le da un bofetón al gordo que lo hace trastabillar y gritar 'HEY!' y toma a Kyle de la mano, obteniendo otro 'Hey' de Stan.

- Necesitamos hablar – Wendy jala a Kyle hacia ella.

- ¡Me dolió, puta! – Cartman se queja mientras toca su mejilla con enojo.

- C-cielos, Eric, ¿Estás bien? – Butters se acerca al gordo para cerciorarse de que Wendy no lo haya dejado mas idiota de lo que esta.

- No me toques, marica – Cartman dice con enojo.

Sin esperar a que el gordo diga algo más que empeore la situación en la que está, Wendy comienza a caminar sin soltar a Kyle, que no le queda de otra más que seguirla.

- ¡Kyle! – Stan se acerca a ellos rápidamente.

Wendy voltea con Stan viéndolo con sus mejores ojos asesinos, y Stan se detiene en seco. El pelinegro podrá golpear a todos en la escuela, pero él sabe que jamás será rival para la furia de Wendy Testaburger; es la chica que todos temen.

- ¿Miedo, Marsh? – le escucha decir Wendy a Cartman mientras ella sigue jalando a Kyle.

- Es precaución, culón – Stan dice con un poco de amargura. Bueno, Kyle le robó el novio a ella, ahora a ella le toca robarle el novio a Stan.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Kyle pregunta con calma, sin tratar de soltarse ya de Wendy.

- A un lugar donde sé que nadie nos escuchará.

* * *

><p>Tweek está detrás de un árbol esperando a Craig. Sabe que por aquí va a pasar, es la única salida de la escuela, así que aprovechará ese momento para saltar y atacar a ese roba-almas-pone-cuernos-con-agujeros-negros-por-ojos-que-de-seguro-también-roba-penes-y-los-colecciona-en-un-tarro-con-formol.<p>

Y que aparte tiene sífilis por andar dejando que Kenny le de 'agua de su fuente', como Clyde dice. Si alguien debía darle agua de una fuente a Craig, ese debería ser Tweek, después de todo él esta embrujado porque Cartman lo engañó y ahora su corazoncito de melón dice que un pedazo le corresponde a Craig, y aunque Craig no quiera el pedazo de melón Tweek hará que se lo coma a fuerza.

No pueden discutir con su lógica, Tweek ya lo ha pensado mucho. Es tiempo de que le roben su pene y que Craig lo amarre con cadenas de acero inoxidable para empezar a 'madurar' (como dicen sus padres: No has crecido hasta que amarras a alguien a alguna superficie y le insertas juguetes sexuales). Solo tiene que darse valor… puede hacerlo, puede atacar a Craig y mostrarle lo que dejo ir. Puede mostrarle como él es mejor que Kenny, porque él es puro y casto y Kenny está más pisado que la playa en vacaciones (eso es lo que dice Cartman).

Si puede, hacerlo. Puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo…

- Ya deja de vociferar, Craig – le escucha Tweek decir a Token.

¡Ahí viene! Y todo ese ánimo que se había dado para ejecutar su plan se ha esfumado, y Tweek solo atina a abrazarse del árbol esperando volverse invisible. Si existen los aliens roba-penes, espera que ahora escojan llevarse para evitar que Craig lo vea. Por favor árbol mágico, que Tweek se vuelva invisible. No lo verán, está seguro. Nadie lo ve, es como si Tweek no existiera; así ha sido siempre, ahora no tendría porque…

- ¿Qué ese no es Tweek?

Mierda. Siempre pasa lo contrario de lo que piensa.

- ¿Tweek? – le escucha a Craig decir con un tono de preocupación. Ay, si, ahora si muy preocupado, ¿No? Pero cuando andaba metiéndole hasta las ideas a Kenny, ¿Dónde estaba Tweek? Imaginándose todo, por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué estas agarrando ese árbol? – Token pregunta con duda.

- P-porque… n-necesita apoyo moral – _como yo_, piensa Tweek. Quizás él y árbol puedan ser muy felices. Un poco extraño, pero si Cartman puede vestirse como Lady Gaga y aun así decir que es heterosexual, Tweek puede casarse con un árbol.

- ¿El árbol te habla, Tweek? – Token sigue preguntando.

Tweek suspira. Todos piensan que está loco y que alucina voces; no es así, solo tiene una imaginación un poco mas torcida que el resto, ¿Qué eso es un delito? ¿O qué tal si lo es? ¡GAH! ¡ES UN DELINCUENTE! ¡LO METERÁN A LA CÁRCEL Y LE HARÁN CALZÓN CHINO! ¡Y LUEGO LE ROBARÁN EL PENE!

Bien, ya estuvo bueno. Es hora de enfrentar las cosas. Tweek se separa del árbol, viendo a Craig y a Token cerca de él, viéndolo con duda. Tweek esta a punto de darle un puntapié a Craig y correr, cuando piensa que la única manera de ser libre de esta poción es enfrentar esto y ver si Craig sabe a vainilla. Aunque sepa que puede morir por los gérmenes que Craig tiene después de estar con Kenny, y también arriesgarse a que Craig lo amarre al árbol, desnudo y lo cubra de miel. Tendrá que hacerlo, o no podrá dormir JAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS . Y tiene que dormir, puede morir si no lo hace. Aunque si va a morir de cualquier modo, por no dormir igual es otra forma menos dolorosa que hacerlo por una bacteria come-gente que Craig tenga en la boca. Pero si la tiene en la boca…

- Tweek, ¿Estás seguro de que estás – ? – Craig comienza a decir, pero Tweek no le da tiempo de terminar. Lo toma del abrigo, y jala para chocar sus labios con los de él.

* * *

><p>Craig está que no la cree. ¡TWEEK LO ESTÁ BESANDO! Y él nada más está ahí paradote, sin hacer nada. Es que deben entender, después de perseguir tanto tiempo a Tweek, es natural que cuando finalmente tiene lo que tanto ha deseado, un momento de shock es lo usual. Tweek solo tiene sus labios cerrados contra los de Craig, pero el chico jura que está viendo estrellas. O puede ser que las vea porque Tweek le dio un cabezazo cuando lo jaló para el beso.<p>

Está a punto de enseñarle a Tweek lo bueno de los besos franceses, cuando el propio rubio le mete la lengua hasta la garganta. Demonios, para ser un rubio paranoico y probablemente virgen (debe ser virgen, porque Craig matará al que se le haya adelantado si ese no es el caso) Tweek si que sabe cómo mover la lengua. Craig no puede evitar gemir cuando Tweek muerde su labio inferior, y envuelve al chico como si fuera el árbol que minutos atrás abrazaba. Esto se empieza a poner candente, y Craig se pregunta si está teniendo otro de sus múltiples sueños húmedos con Tweek.

- Yo mejor me voy a mi casa – Craig escucha a Token a lo lejos – antes de que se desnuden aquí.

Craig apenas si puede tomar aire y está a punto de decirle a Token que más vale que no interrumpa nadie este momento, cuando Tweek de nuevo lo ataca con brutalidad, empujándolo contra el árbol. Se suponía que Craig iba a estar en control de esto, pero no le molesta en lo mas mínimo ceder un poco de su poder para que Tweek siga haciendo esas maravillas con su lengua. Sintiéndose mas atrevido, Craig mete una mano por debajo de la camisa de Tweek, y el chico solo dice un 'Gah', probablemente de sorpresa, pero sigue atacando la boca de Craig.

Quizás murió y esta en el cielo. Siempre supo que si se portaba 'bien', la recompensa sería que cuando muriera Tweek le hiciera cosas pervertidas TODO el día. La forma obscena en la que Tweek se esta abrazando a él está a punto de hacerle perder el control a Craig; lo que significa que le valdrá un cacahuate que estén en un lugar público, va a hacerle de todo a Tweek y que el mundo se vaya a la mierda.

O ese era el plan.

- ¡C-cielos! – esa parece ser la voz del marica de Butters - ¡T-tweek!

Tweek empuja a Craig, el cual se va de espaldas porque entiéndanlo, el hombre acaba de ser besado lascivamente (y pellizcado, mordido y frotado) por quien le ha gustado desde que llegaron a la pubertad, cualquier estaría en un shock idiotizante. Cuando cae, nota que Butters está totalmente sonrojado; de seguro se muere de la envidia, Craig debe verse totalmente excitado, y ni siquiera le da pena tener esa tienda de campaña en sus pantalones. Tweek es una bomba sexual.

- ¡GAH! ¡SOLO QUERÍA VER SI FUNCIONABA! – Tweek dice rápidamente.

- ¿Si funcionaba qué? – Butters y Craig preguntan al mismo tiempo.

- ¡SI SUPO A VAINILLA!

Tweek sale corriendo, y cuando Craig quiere levantarse a seguirlo y violarlo (es decir, a besarlo tiernamente… y luego violarlo), se da cuenta de que tiene un problema que no le permitirá correr mucho. Demonios, Tweek es perverso. Primero enciende el horno y luego no mete bollos (¿O era Craig el que iba a meter bollos? Esas analogías de Clyde nunca son claras), y ahora está ahí, sentado, esperando que su 'entusiasmo' baje, mientras Butters lo ve nervioso.

- ¿Tu y McCormick están en conspiración para impedir que haga mío a Tweek o qué? – Craig fulmina a Butters con la mirada.

- ¡Oh, h-hamburguesas! - Butters dice con nerviosismo, moviendo las manos - ¡L-lo siento tanto Craig! P-pensé que Tweek…

- ¿Pensaste que Tweek qué? – pregunta Craig exasperado, porque el rubio se quedó callado de repente.

- P-pensé que Tweek estaba e-enamorado de K-kenny…

Craig siente que una furia enorme lo invade. ¿Tweek enamorado de ese idiota? ¡Sobre su cadáver! Hasta el entusiasmo se le quitó al escuchar semejante tontería.

- ¡PUES PENSASTE MAL! – Craig levanta su puño con furia. Si Butters se atreve a decir esa blasfemia de nuevo, va a asegurarse de que McCormick tenga novia en lugar de novio.

- ¡E-es qué Kenny s-siempre h-habla de Tweek!

- Mira Butters, te diré lo que McCormick me confesó antes de que se suicidara en el baño.

- ¿Se suicidó?

- Si, siempre he sido pro-suicidio asistido – Craig ve a Butters con furia - ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

- No, no, claro que no – Butters dice rápidamente.

- Entonces, cuando se suicidó, McCormick me confesó que…

- ¡Butters!

Craig y el rubio voltean, viendo a Cartman y a Marsh saliendo de la escuela.

- ¿Han visto a Kyle? – Marsh pregunta como si Craig tuviera conocimiento de lo que hace el pelirrojo.

- Craig, veo que te emociona mucho vernos – Cartman se burla, notando que quizás no todo su entusiasmo se había ido.

- Ya quisieras, culón – Craig dice con sarcasmo - ¿Acaso Kyle no te las da? ¿Por eso andas tan frustrado últimamente, y necesitas desahogarte formando parejas estúpidas?

- ¡Para tu información, pendejo, si fuera gay, que no lo soy, jamás andaría con el sucio judío jerseniano!

- Y yo jamás te dejaría poner tus sucias pezuñas en Kyle – Marsh amenaza a Cartman – aun no te perdono por haberle tocado la mejilla cuando teníamos 10 años.

- ¡Fue un lapsus! – Cartman bufa – Y ya basta de babosadas, ¿Wendy pasó por aquí, Butters?

- N-no, solo Tweek.

- Ah, eso lo explica – Marsh ve a Craig con picardía.

- ¿A dónde pudo ir esa puta? – Cartman comienza a susurrar – apenas que iba a empezar lo bueno.

- E-eric, no creo que sea buena idea seguir dando la poción a otros.

- Butters, no seas marica. Yo estoy haciendo servicio comunitario. Si no fuera por mi, todos serían miserables.

- Yo soy miserable por tu culpa, panzón – Craig se puede levantar finalmente para matar a Cartman - ¡Has hecho de Tweek un desastre!

- Hey, eso ya estaba así antes de que yo interviniera. Además, ¿De que te quejas? Te vio a ti, ¿No? Malo que hubiera visto a la puta de Kyle.

- Deja de decir que Kenny es la puta de Kyle – Marsh exige con furia.

- Y me está comenzando a hartar que todos emparejen a McCormick con MI Tweek. ¿Necesito escribir mi nombre en su pene para que todos lo dejen en paz? – Craig se cruza de brazos, desafiante.

- Esa es una buena idea – Marsh parece meditar la opción de hacerle lo mismo a Kyle. Buena suerte con eso.

- Me largo – Craig finalmente se da cuenta de que esta perdiendo tiempo valioso que puede emplear en perseguir a Tweek y violarlo (mas bien besarlo tiernamente… y luego violarlo), así que mostrándoles el dedo medio a todos se encamina a la casa de Tweek.

Esta vez van a hacer bollos, o Craig hará que McCormick se vuelva a suicidar… solo porque anda en un humor caritativo.

* * *

><p>Kyle ve a Wendy con calma. La chica los encerró en el closet del de intendencia, pero aun no ha dicho nada.<p>

- Wendy – Kyle trata de ver la razón de su secuestro. Le extraña que Stan no haya dicho nada, pero claro, como es Wendy, no pudo hacerlo. La chica tiene los testículos de Stan en su bolsa.

- Kyle, lo que voy a decir no debe salir de este lugar. Promete que no comentarás nada – Wendy le dice de manera rápida.

- Claro, no le diré nada a Stan – en realidad si lo hará. Kyle le cuenta todo a Stan, pero Wendy no sabe que lo hace.

- No me refiero solo a Stan. Estoy a punto de admitir algo que va en contra de todo lo que he luchado, y solo confío en ti para sacarlo.

A Kyle le extraña bastante que Wendy le vaya a confiar algo que al parecer incluso para ella es difícil hablarlo.

- ¿No sería mejor que le dijeras a Stan? Él es tu ex novio – Kyle la ve con duda.

- Stan es al último al que le diría – Wendy niega con la cabeza – tu vas a entender.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Kyle… La poción de Cartman si funciona. Me he enamorado del culo gordo racista.

* * *

><p>Stan no sabe que hacer. Es claro que Wendy secuestro a Kyle, pero no tiene idea de porque. Curiosamente él y Cartman están del mismo lado, por motivos diferentes. Stan quiere encontrar a Kyle porque lo ama y dos horas sin él son un suplicio (lo bueno es que Kyle no sabe que Stan se escabulle a su cuarto a verlo dormir. Si Edward Cullen puede hacerlo, ¿Por qué él no? Y si alguien pregunta, Shelly lo obligó a leer el libro), y Cartman quiere encontrar a Wendy para saber que sucedió con su poción. Stan sabe que Wendy no tiene tan malos gustos, y si se enamora de Cartman, entonces la poción debe ser muy potente. Para enamorarte de alguien TAN GORDO, si que debe ser fuerte.<p>

- A ver, maricas – Cartman les dice, mientras Stan se pregunta que demonios hace Butters aquí – tenemos que encontrar a Testabitch antes de que arruine mi plan.

- ¿Y exactamente cuál es tu plan, seboso? – Stan lo ve con duda.

- ¡No me presiones, lame-penes! – Cartman lo empuja – tu quieres a tu asqueroso pelirrojo y yo quiero a Wendy. No es momento para discutir pendejadas.

- ¡No llames a Kyle asqueroso, panzón! – Stan aprieta los puños. Cada vez que alguien (Cartman) amenaza a Kyle, le dan ganas de unirse a la campaña de suicidio pro-asistido de Craig.

- A-amigos…

- Cállate, Stan. Eres un imbécil, te puse a Kyle en bandeja de plata, ¿Y qué haces? Dejas que la Testabitch te lo quite.

- A-amigos…

- ¿Qué jodidos quieres, Butters?

- E-es que… yo vi a Kyle y a Wendy cuando s-saliamos de la escuela… e-entraban al closet de intendencia.

Stan está a punto de entrar de nuevo a la escuela, cuando Cartman lo detiene del brazo.

- ¿Ahora qué, culón? – pregunta molesto Stan.

- Antes de que nos pruebes a todos que no tienes testículos, Stan, ¿Qué te parece si mejor aprovechamos esta situación para nosotros?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Siempre voy un paso delante de Wendy. Y conociéndola, sé lo que hará ahora… y por supuesto, nosotros lo usaremos a nuestro beneficio. Vamos, Butters.

- P-pero yo tengo que ir a mi casa, Eric. Papá s-se enoja si no llegó a tiempo y… - Cartman solo truena los dedos, haciendo que Butters calle sus objeciones. Sí que lo tiene dominado – h-hamburguesas – dice resignado Butters.

- Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo… andando.

Stan decide seguir a Cartman; aunque no le guste, el panzón tiene un buen punto. Él quiere a Kyle, y por lo visto Cartman por alguna razón está obsesionado con Wendy. Y el chico sabe que Wendy se puede cuidar sola, así que por esta ocasión, quizás el culo gordo pueda ayudarlo en lugar de joderlo.

* * *

><p>Craig llega a casa de Tweek, sin saber exactamente que hacer ahora. Si, quiere hacerle de todo y con todo al rubio, pero no tiene idea de cómo empezar. Tweek le ahorro el iniciar contacto en la escuela, pero no sabe si eso de 'si sabe a vainilla' es algo que lo va a beneficiar o a joder. Conociendo a Tweek, quizás piense que Craig es un extraterrestre que encanta con su esencia de vainilla y debe protegerse de eso antes de que le robe el pene (Tweek siempre tiene ese delirio de que le robarán el pene. Como si Craig fuera a permitir semejante calamidad). Está a punto de timbrar, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.<p>

Es el papá de Tweek, que lo ve con extrañeza.

- ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estés de pie en mi pórtico, jovencito? – el señor Tweak dice con calma, mientras sostiene una taza de café.

- Uh… buscaba a Tweek, señor – Craig dice en su tono formal.

- Ah, claro. Entonces pasa… tu eres un Tucker, ¿Verdad? Solías venir a jugar con Tweek cuando eran niños.

- Si, señor – hasta que Stan Marsh y sus maricas le quitaron a Tweek. Idiotas, como quisiera matarlos.

- Los buenos amigos son como el café – el señor Tweak dice mientras lo pasa a la sala – fuerte, con sabor y con los mejores granos.

- Claro – Craig decide darle el avión; no es bueno enfadar a su futuro suegro.

- ¡TWEEK! – el señor Tweak grita - ¡Baja un momento!

- ¡GAH! – escucha Craig ese ruidito que tanto le encanta.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, chico Tucker?

- Mi nombre es Craig, señor – el chico aclara - ¿Cenar? Son las 4 de la tarde…

- ¡Gah! ¿Q-qué quieres, papá? – y ahí está él, en toda su gloria. Craig apenas si puede contenerse de saltarle encima.

- Hola, Tweek – Craig saluda en su mejor voz seductora.

- ¡AGHHH! – Tweek corre a esconderse en lo que parece ser una alacena - ¡Haz que se vaya!

- Hijo, no seas grosero – el señor Tweak regaña – el chico Tucker…

- Craig – al pelinegro no le gusta como el señor Tweak le sigue diciendo 'chico Tucker'.

- Exacto, él, ha venido a cenar con nosotros. Lo educado es atenderlo como se merece. Sal de ahí.

- ¡Ngh! ¡No! ¡Va a robarme el pene!

- Hijo, por enésima ocasión, nadie puede robarte tu pene – el señor Tweak voltea con Craig – no tienes ninguna mala intención con el pene de mi hijo, ¿Cierto?

- Ahm… no, bueno… yo no diría _mala_ exactamente… es complicado – Craig se sonroja. Lo último que necesita es confesarle a su suegro todo lo que quiere hacer con Tweek.

- ¿Escuchaste, hijo? El chico Tucker no le hará nada malo a tu pene. Ahora sal.

- ¡NO! ¡ES UN ROBA ALMAS PONE CUERNOS!

- ¡No es verdad! – Craig se defiende. De todo lo que ha sido llamado en su vida, pone cuernos es lo que encuentra más ofensivo.

- Aun así, a los amigos no se les juzga – el señor Tweak dice con calma – ahora sal. Recuerda hijo, los amigos son como el café – aquí vamos de nuevo – hay de todos los tipos, y aunque a veces no te guste un sabor, terminas tomándole cariño y acostumbrándote. Tucker es un tipo de café que quizás no te gusta aun, pero debes probarlo.

Dios, su suegro si que es sabio. Lo único que Craig quiere es que Tweek lo pruebe.

- ¡NO! – Tweek sigue gritando desde la alacena.

- Muy bien…

Craig piensa que el señor Tweak se dará por vencido, pero lo que hace es abrir la puerta y sacar a Tweek a rastras. Mientras ve como su suegro jala a Tweek diciendo 'ya, ya, deja de quejarte' y Tweek insiste en que Craig es un roba penes/almas, Craig se da cuenta de que esta realmente perturbado. No debería encontrar tan excitante ver a su suegro arrastrar a Tweek por el suelo mientras el rubio se resiste.

Y es que imaginen lo que Craig puede hacer en un escenario así.

- Joven Tucker – su suegro interrumpe su fantasía sexual - ¿Podría dejar de babear y acompañarnos a la mesa?

Craig se da cuenta que mientras se imaginaba a Tweek debajo de él moviéndose de manera sugerente, el señor Tweak había logrado poner a Tweek en el comedor y amarrarlo a una silla.

- Ah… claro – Craig trata de no pensar demasiado en porque hay una silla con cadenas que parece exclusiva para Tweek.

- Esto si que es acogedor… casi no tenemos visitas, ¿Verdad? – el señor Tweak ve a la señora Tweak, que apenas Craig nota que está sentada con ellos.

- Casi siempre estamos en la cafetería – la señora Tweak suspira – oh, Tweek, nos da gusto que invitaras a un amiguito.

- ¡Gah! ¡Y-yo no lo invité!

- Esos son detalles sin importancia. El punto es que está aquí. Y dígame, joven Tucker… ¿Es usted virgen?

Craig tiene el extraño presentimiento de que quizás Tweek es el más normal de su casa. Y ya es muy tarde para huir.

* * *

><p>Kyle y Wendy están en la feria, buscando a la dichosa bruja. Después de su pequeña crisis psicótica, Wendy llegó a la conclusión de que no iban a poder recurrir a Mefesto sin la poción, y como Kyle comentó que vio que la feria aun seguía en la ciudad aun cuando debió haberse cerrado hace días, la chica sugirió (mas bien ordenó) ir a buscar a esta persona y demandar un antídoto.<p>

El pelirrojo ya se está cansando de todo esto. Quizás si le da un buen golpe en la cabeza a Stan, se olvidé de toda esta tontería.

- Mira – Wendy señala a su derecha.

Kyle voltea, viendo una mesa con un letrero que dice 'pociones para revertir pociones de amor: 30 dólares'. El pelirrojo frunce el entrecejo. Demasiada coincidencia, ¿Cómo es que justo lo que buscan está a simple vista? La mujer detrás de la mesa es una rubia con ojos azules y blanca como la nieve. Le recuerda un poco a alguien, pero no tiene idea de a quien exactamente.

- No sé, Wendy. Es demasiado obvio, ¿Cómo es que justo al entrar vemos lo que buscamos?

- Tenemos suerte, o no sé, lo único que sé es que tengo que conseguir esa poción, Kyle. No puedo amar a Cartman, es lo peor que me puede pasar en esta vida.

- Si, te entiendo. Yo tampoco quisiera estar esclavizado a ese culón – Kyle asiente – pero ¿Qué tan efectiva es esta poción?

- A ver Kyle, ¿Estas sugiriendo que yo amaba al baboso de Cartman antes de la poción? ¿Te estás atreviendo a afirmar que tenía sentimientos aparte de repulsión por el culo gordo?

Kyle siente por primera vez que su vida puede estar en peligro.

- No, claro que no – Kyle dice con firmeza.

- Eso pensé. Ahora vamos.

Al acercarse al puesto, Kyle nota que la chica que lo atiende se ve muy joven. Casi como de su edad.

- Queremos comprar la poción – Wendy dice con fuerza – y mas vale que sea efectiva.

- C-cielos – esa voz… Kyle puede jurar que la ha escuchado antes – S-son 30 dólares.

Wendy pone el dinero en la mesa sin decir palabra, y toma uno de los frascos morados que se encuentran ahí.

- Más vale que sea efectiva – Wendy ve con furia a la chica – o vendré a reclamar.

- ¡H-ahmb…! ¡J-jesus! – la chica parece demasiado nerviosa.

- Oye, ¿Estás bien? – Kyle la ve con duda. ¿Dónde ha conocido a esta chica? ¡Sabe que la ha visto antes!

- S-si.

Kyle toma del brazo a la chica para tratar de ver si puede descubrir quien es, pero en eso siente que alguien se le echa encima con fuerza y lo tira.

- ¡Kyle! – Stan lo abraza mientras están en el piso.

- ¡Stan! ¿Qué demonios haces?

- ¡No puedo permitir que toques a Butters! ¡ERES SOLO MÍO, KYLE!

- ¿Qué? ¿Butters?

- ¡H-hamburguesas! – Kyle le escucha decir a la chica. Con razón le era tan familiar… ¡Es Butters en su disfraz de Marjorine! Como es que el chico aun se viste así después de todos estos años es aun un misterio para él.

- ¡Stan! ¡Eres un idiota! – el culón se acerca a ellos - ¡Arruinaste todo!

- ¡Kyle iba a tocar a Butters! – Stan se defiende, aun abrazando a Kyle en el piso.

- Debí saber que tu estabas detrás de todo esto, retrasado – Kyle lo ve con furia - ¿Qué coño pretendes, Cartman?

- Eso a ti no te importa, consolador de mierda – Cartman dice con enojo – Butters, eres un imbécil. ¿Cómo dejaste que Stan se acercara?

- N-no lo vi, Eric. ¡L-lo siento!

- Lo vas a sentir, estúpido – Cartman amenaza.

- No seas malnacido, Cartman – Kyle se mete en la discusión – el pobre de Butters no tiene porque involucrarse en tus tonterías. ¿Ves, Wendy? Todo esto es una farsa.

- ¡No lo es! Yo te amo – Stan trata de besarlo mientras Kyle pone sus manos en la cara de su amigo para evitarlo.

- Deja de hacer eso – exige Kyle – Wendy, mejor busquemos otra solución… ¿Wendy?

Al notar que nadie le contesta, todos voltean a donde supone Wendy estaba parada. No hay nadie ahí, y uno de los frascos ha desaparecido.

- Oh, no – Kyle dice, poniéndose de pie rápidamente tratando de quitarse de encima a Stan.

Al notar que Wendy no está por ningún lado, Kyle concluye que la chica no se dio cuenta de nada y huyo en cuanto tuvo la dichosa poción para olvidar, sin ver lo que pasó y como todo esto es una trampa mas de Cartman. Esto definitivamente no podría ponerse peor.

- Kyle… dame un beso – Stan vuelve a su intención de atacar a Kyle.

El pelirrojo se retracta. Cada segundo que pasa se pone peor.

* * *

><p>Tweek ve a Craig con desconfianza. Aunque se supone que está enamorado de él, aun no le perdona que le haya puesto el cuerno y le rompiera su corazón de melón. Cuando lo besó, lo único que quería probar era que Craig no era el indicado. Que no sabría a vainilla.<p>

Pero ahora que sabe que Craig de hecho si sabe a vainilla, no tiene idea de que sigue. Si debe dejarse violar con cadenas y cuero negro, o si debe él violar a Craig (no sabe el protocolo en estas situaciones, y por más que Kenny trató de enseñarle sobre el seme y el uke, nunca entendió eso); no ayuda que su padre sigue preguntándole a Craig sobre su vida sexual, como si usa condón, si tiene alguna ETS o si es sadomasoquista.

- ¿Y alguna vez ha estado involucrado en una orgía? – su papá pregunta a Craig, el cual no ha dejado de atragantarse con la comida desde que empezaron a cenar.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa. Tweek ve en esto su oportunidad para huir.

- Yo voy – Tweek salta, jalando la silla a la que está amarrado. Muchos pensarían que se le dificultaría abrir la puerta en su situación, pero no es la primera vez que sus papas lo obligan a estar en una cena incomoda. Aun recuerda cuando invitaron a esa pareja de 'swingers' y Tweek tuvo que escuchar todo lo que querían hacer antes de que su papá decidiera que mejor se iban a la cafetería a trabajar.

Después de mucho batallar, Tweek abre la puerta, viendo a Wendy, que al parecer corrió hasta ahí. Se ve un poco agitada.

- ¡G-gah! ¡W-wendy! ¿Qué h – ?

Antes de que Tweek pudiera decir algo más, Wendy pone una botella morada en su boca y lo obliga a tomar el contenido. ¡VENENO! ¡WENDY PLANEA MATARLO Y VIOLARLO PARA LUEGO ENTERRAR SU CUERPO Y QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA DE SU DELITO! ¡MORIRÁ SIN SABER LO QUE ES QUE CRAIG LO VIOLE AUN ESTANDO VIVO! ¡TODOS SON NECROFÍLICOS EN SOUTH PARK!

- ¡NYAAAA! ¡ASESINA! – Tweek dice después de tragar la bebida que extrañamente sabe a leche con chocolate.

- No Tweek, lo que te di es una poción para olvidar. Ya no amarás más a Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: De nuevo me disculpo por tardarme tanto, es solo que la vida real es muy demandante últimamente. El capítulo estuvo un poquito largo, porque ya vamos en la recta final, y ahora ¡Hubo Creek! Y claro, aumentará en los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias a tod s los que siguen leyendo esta humilde historia, y aunque ya no pude participar en el intercambio de fics de South Park, espero que lo disfruten. Este fandom es genial, y tiene muy lindas personas, así que sigan con ese entusiasmo. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! **


	8. Capítulo 7: Pasiones se Desatan

**Capítulo 7: Pasiones se desatan.**

Tweek siente que el tiempo se ha congelado. Wendy dice que lo que le ha dado es una poción para olvidar, pero él no lo cree… si alguien te va a envenenar, no te va a decir que es veneno ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué todos lo quieren matar?

- ¿Entonces Tweek? ¿Funcionó? – Wendy lo ve con duda.

- Señorita, ¿Qué hace usted en mi pórtico? - Tweek ve a su papá parándose a su lado y mirando a Wendy - ¿También la invitaste a cenar, Tweek?

- ¡Me quiso envenenar! - Tweek acusa sabiendo que no hará gran diferencia. Su padre nunca cree los intentos diarios de homicidio que Tweek sufre.

- ¡Es por tu bien! – Wendy se defiende - ¿Verdad que ya no te gusta Craig?

- ¿Te gusta el chico Tucker? – su papá ahora enfoca su atención a Tweek – hijo, ¿Eres gay?

- ¡Cielos, pensé que lo sabía, señor! – Wendy parece asustada - ¡Lo siento mucho, Tweek!

- Ghn – Tweek tiembla un poco. La verdad no le importa si su papá piensa que es gay, no es como si sus propios padres estuvieran para juzgarlos. Tweek ha visto más cosas perversas que las que cualquier adolescente debería.

- ¡Pero si son excelentes noticias! – el papá de Tweek celebra – No habíamos tenido un gay en la familia desde hace mucho. Tweek, ¿Por qué no lo compartiste en la noche de aventuras sexuales?

- ¿Noche de aventuras sexuales? – Wendy pregunta.

- Los jueves por la noche, Tweek, mi esposa y yo nos reunimos para compartir nuestras aventuras sexuales. Es nuestro tiempo familiar… pero Tweek nunca comparte nada, ni siquiera como se masturba… hasta estaba pensando que…

- ¡NHG! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! – Tweek se alarma. No necesita que Wendy, que lo quiere asesinar, sepa todos sus oscuros secretos. ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA CONSPIRACIÓN! Su papá debe trabajar para los Aliens roba-penes… nadie es tan raro sin tener una agenda oculta. ARGH, PORQUE TODO TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFICIL. ESTA SOLO EN ESTE MUNDOOOOOOO.

- Pero si no tiene nada de malo… no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, si los Tweek tenemos buenas medidas, y por lo que recuerdo, tú estabas más dotado que…

- ¡GAHHHHHH! – Tweek se jala el cabello y decide huir antes de que su papá siga exponiendo sus intimidades. Sube las escaleras sin fijarse en nada mas. Una vez que cierra la puerta de su cuarto, se tira a la cama a pensar si es mejor tirarse por la ventana. Si Wendy tiene razón y no lo quiso envenenar (eso dice ella, pero es PERVERSA, siempre supo que si había matado a los pitufos), entonces se supone que él ya no debería estar enamorado de Craig.

En otras palabras, Craig pude ir a infectarse de Sida con Kenny y ser 'VIH-Positivo' como dijo Cartman cuando contagio a Kyle. Craig puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, incluso robarle el pene. Craig puede hacer lo que quiera y el corazón de melón de Tweek no va a sufrir porque Craig ya no es importante en su vida. CRAIG YA NO SABRÁ A VAINILLA. Tweek jala su cabello de forma insistente. A pesar de que son buenas noticias… no le alegran para nada.

Al menos con la poción, podía haber experimentado lo que es ser violado con cadenas de acero inoxidable y un látigo. Craig le hubiera podido hacer de todo y por todos lados y Tweek no se opondría porque estaba bajo los efectos de una poción que hacía que sintiera que Craig, perturbado y sádico como es, es su príncipe morado. Porque los príncipes azules son ALIENS ROBA-PENES QUE SEDUCEN A LAS JOVENCITAS PARA MATARLAS. Lo leyó en la Internet (aunque no sabe porque los aliens querrían matar mujeres, pero ese no es el punto). Lo que importa es que para Tweek, cuando el beso de Craig supo a vainilla, concluyó que era su príncipe morado. Y aun cuando lo sorprendió en su casa, y Tweek pensó que lo mataría porque le toco hasta el pensamiento en la escuela, una parte de él esperaba que al menos lo violara antes de matarlo para no morir virgen, porque ¿QUÉ TAL SI EN EL CIELO NO TE DEJAN ENTRAR SI ERES VIRGEEEEEEN? ¡MUCHA PRESIÓN!

Y ahora… si ya no funciona la poción, Tweek volverá a ser ignorado y perderá a su príncipe morado.

* * *

><p>Wendy se queda de piedra después de escuchar al señor Tweek explicar eso de los jueves de aventuras sexuales. Tweek corre escaleras arriba y no lo culpa. Si su padre dice sus intimidades así como si nada, Wendy sería capaz de demandarlos por abuso emocional.<p>

- Que lástima, Tweek ya no saldrá hasta mañana. Bueno, cierre la puerta cuando se vaya, señorita. En esta casa tenemos que lavar los platos después de cenar.

El señor Tweek da la media vuelta y entra a la casa, seguido de la señora Tweek que había presenciado todo en silencio. Pero que familia más rara. Al ver hacia el pasillo, Wendy siente un escalofrío. Craig Tucker está ahí, viéndola como si va a ayudarla a suicidarse como siempre lo hace con Kenny. Pero a diferencia de Kenny, ella no va a regresar.

- ¿Qué es esa mierda de la poción para olvidar? – dice Craig, acercándose a ella. Oh, oh…

- Craig – Wendy trata de mostrarse segura. Como los perros, Craig huele el miedo (y rumores dicen que también otras cosas) – Tweek debe enamorarse de ti por tus méritos, no por una tonta poción.

- ¿Y a ti que rayos te importa, Testabitch? – Craig levanta su puño y Wendy retrocede – Acabas de cometer un error muy grande. Y para tu pena, el baboso de Marsh ya no puede defenderte.

Wendy hace lo que cualquier persona sana haría. Corre esperando que Craig no sea tan rápido como ella.

* * *

><p>Craig siente que algo va a reventarle. El hígado, el páncreas o algo así… este coraje que siente no es normal. Testabitch corrió porque no es tonta; y si tiene razón, Tweek ya no le volverá a meter la lengua hasta las amígdalas, y es algo que Craig en serio estaba queriendo cuando vino a cenar a casa del rubio. Hasta tuvo que aguantar la agonía de escuchar a su suegro relatar fantasías sexuales que involucraban cadenas y látigos con tal de tener un tiempo a solas con Tweek. Y ahora está arruinado.<p>

Pero si algo le ha dejado esta vida loca a Craig, es nunca rendirse. Desde lo que paso en Perú con Marsh y su bola de retardados es que no debe dejar las cosas a medias. Y si ya se encendió el horno ¡Va a haber bollos, aunque sea lo último que haga! Asintiendo ante su decisión, Craig se encamina a subir al cuarto de Tweek, cuando es interceptado por su suegro.

- ¿A dónde cree que va, jovencito? – el señor Tweek lo ve con duda.

- Ahm… a hablar con Tweek, señor.

- Nah, nah, nah – el señor Tweek mueve su dedo índice de un lado a otro. Probablemente queriendo decir que no, pero se ve muy raro – si eres novio de Tweek, vas a respetar las reglas de la casa. Nada de sexo durante la semana.

- ¿QUÉ? – Craig no sabe si amar u odiar a su suegro.

- Tweek tiene ya demasiados problemas para concentrarse, como para que tu lo distraigas con tu libido y lo dejes adolorido. Porque asumo que Tweek es el receptor, ¿No? Tu te ves muy rudo para ser el que cacha. Como sea, Tweek no tiene permiso de tener sexo hasta el viernes.

- Ahm… solo quiero hablar con él.

- Así empieza todo – el señor Tweek suspira, tomando de una taza de café que Craig jura que no tenía hace un minuto. ¿Pues de donde las saca? – las relaciones amorosas son como el café, señor Tucker. Primer crees que el sabor es firme, y genuino. Después lo pruebas diario y te aburres; comienzas a querer nuevos sabores hasta que terminas con té. No quieres ser una persona que beba té en lugar de café, ¿Verdad?

- Um… - ¿Cuál es la respuesta que hará que lo deje subir? Craig no sabe que hacer, siente como si esto fuera el fin del mundo y el tuviera el botón de autodestrucción inmediata - ¿No?

- ¡Exacto! – uff, parece que fue la correcta – si tomas café diario, terminaras embarazando a Tweek y te tendrás que casar con él, como yo lo hice con su madre. No que no la ame, claro está, pero… mucho café hace daño.

- Estoy confundido – Craig admite, porque si su suegro sigue hablando de café, va a tronarle algo.

- No puedes ver a Tweek. Y si me entero que tuvieron sexo antes del viernes, iré a hablar con tus padres sobre un cinturón de castidad que te electrocute cada vez que te excitas.

- Ah, ya entendí – Craig suspira. Entonces nada de ver a Tweek, al menos por ahora.

- Excelente, sabía que eras un buen muchacho. Ahora sal de mi casa antes de que decida ponerte el cinturón de una vez.

Craig no lo piensa dos veces. Huye antes de que el señor Tweek cumpla su amenaza.

* * *

><p>Kyle odia vivir en South Park. Era divertido cuando eran niños, y hacían idioteces que ni siquiera sabían que tenían grandes consecuencias. Pero ahora que Stan lo ama a él, Wendy ama a Cartman, Tweek a Craig y Kenny… es un tonto que piensa que solo con guiñarle un ojo a Butters el otro va a caer ante él, considera que quizás debió irse a vivir a North Park. Allá de seguro todo es al revés, y debe de ser tranquilo y sin gente idiota.<p>

- ¿Kyle? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? – Stan le pregunta, sonando triste. Kyle suspira. Esto le recuerda cuando Wendy rompió con Stan por…. La vez que haya sido, perdió la cuenta después de la trigésima. Stan puede causar mucha lástima si quiere. Es un manipulador.

- Cállate, Stan – Cartman exige - ¿A quién le importa el judío? ¡Dime a donde se fue Wendy!

- ¿Por qué habría yo de saber a donde fue Wendy, descerebrado? – Kyle ve a Cartman con furia – todo esto es tu culpa, espero estés feliz.

- Oh, claro judío, como siempre, cúlpame de todo. Eres tan anal y controlador como tu perra madre de…

Stan toma a Cartman de la camisa, levantándolo con furia.

- ¿Qué te dije de hablarle así a Kyle? – Stan lo ve con calma, pero Kyle sabe mejor que nadie que la bestia está a punto de despertar.

- NGGGG – Cartman no puede articular palabra. Quizás esto no es tan malo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! – Kenny se acerca a ellos - ¿De qué me perdí?

- ¿Craig de nuevo te suicidó? – Kyle ríe sarcásticamente.

- Es un cabrón – Kenny masajea su cuello – no sabía que era tan celoso.

Kyle señala a Cartman siendo asfixiado por Stan, y Kenny ríe.

- Pensándolo bien, quizás me fue mejor de lo que esperaba – Kenny niega con la cabeza - ¿No vas a detenerlo de matar a Cartman?

- No sé. El gordo ya me tiene harto con todo el asunto de la poción. Lo merece.

- Eso no lo discuto, pero pensé que tú eras pacifista – Kenny trata de convencer a Kyle. Cartman no puede morir, aun no le da algo de la poción para dársela a Butters.

- Tu también quieres la poción – Kyle le adivina el pensamiento - ¿Es que todos se volvieron locos?

- Esto es South Park. Nunca hubo gente cuerda aquí, ve a nuestros padres. Los míos no pueden estar 5 minutos sin agarrarse a golpes, y los tuyos hacen roleplay para tener sexo.

- Gracias por esa imagen mental. De verdad pensé que era el tipo de UPS y no mi papá. ¡Tenía 10 años!

- Ya estás crecidito Kyle. Cuéntanos… ¿Stan y tu juegan al jugador estrella y la porrista sexy? Te verías genial con una falda…

Kyle arquea una ceja. ¿Así que quiere provocarlo? Bueno, él se lo buscó.

- Stan, Kenny me acaba de decir que quiere que me vista de porrista para él.

- ¿Qué? ¡Si yo no dije –!

Kenny no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que Stan se le ha echado encima y lo tiene contra el pavimento. Esto puede tener ventajas muy interesantes para Kyle, al menos gana un guardaespaldas.

- ¡Casi me mata ese idiota! – Cartman trata de recuperar el aliento.

- Lo mereces – Kyle dice con calma – ya déjate de tus babosadas, Cartman, y pon un fin a esto. Ya te divertiste bastante.

- Lo creas o no, Judío, ver que Stan finalmente te la mete no es tan divertido para mi como los demás piensan – Cartman dice sarcásticamente – en todo caso, la culpa es del idiota de Stan. ÉL se tomó la poción cuando tú ibas a ser prototipo B.

- ¡KYLE! – Kenny grita - ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ya morí mucho en esta semana!

Kyle suspira. A pesar de todo sabe que Kenny ha sufrido bastante por esta situación. Tener a Craig encima (y sin albur) no es muy bueno.

- Stan – Kyle llama – tengo que hacer tarea.

- ¡Yo te cargo los libros! – Stan se pone de pie, soltando a Kenny y corriendo al lado de Kyle.

- No traigo libros, tengo que regresar a la escuela por ellos.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – Stan toma de la mano a Kyle, y lo empieza a jalar.

_Me debes una_, Kyle murmura cuando pasa al lado de Kenny, que aun sigue sobando su nuca. Stan es un bruto, no cabe duda.

- ¡Si! ¡Lárguense! ¡No los necesito! – Kyle escucha que Cartman le grita.

Kyle ve a Stan caminando a su lado, sin soltarlo de la mano. Esto está poniendo a prueba toda su resistencia, pero logrará hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Aun si eso implica perder a este sobreprotector – y celoso, paranoico, agresivo y limítrofe – Stan.

* * *

><p>Wendy piensa que ya ha perdido a Craig, al menos ya no lo ve detrás de ella. Al tratar de recuperar el aliento, ve que un poco más adelante están Kenny y Cartman. Genial, al último que quería ver. Mejor se va antes de que…<p>

- ¡Wendy! – genial, el culón ya la vio.

- ¡Púdrete, gordo! – aun está enojada por este asunto de la poción.

Momento… tiene la poción de olvidar. Aun no sabe si es efectiva, Tweek no fue de gran ayuda, pero no pierde nada con tomarla. Dando un gran trago, se prepara para ver a Cartman y sentir repulsión.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? – Cartman le sonríe, poniéndose frente a ella.

- No te importa – Wendy no lo ve a los ojos. Aun no está preparada para saber si esto funciona. Por ahora su prioridad es esconderse de Craig.

Cuando Craig quiere sangre, no se detiene ante nada. ¿Dónde se puede esconder para que no la encuentre? Su casa queda descartada. Bebe, Heidi, Red… Stan, Kyle… no, Craig es capaz de ir con todos ellos. Oh, no… no, no, no. Pero sabe que no puede negarlo. El mejor escondite… Es con Cartman.

Tiene que levantar la vista, no hay otra opción. Cuando lo hace, y ve los ojos castaños de Cartman…

- No han visto a Butters por aquí, ¿Verdad? – interrumpe Kenny.

¡No ha funcionado! ¡Aun le gusta Cartman! Tal vez la dichosa poción tarda tiempo en actuar.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kenny! – como le gustaba a Wendy cuando Cartman se ponía violento. Demonios. - ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?

- Perdón – Kenny dice en burla – como solo te vi parado con Wendy, y ella no ha dicho nada en 5 minutos, pensé que podía interrumpir.

- Pues pensaste mal – Cartman lo ve con furia – y lárgate de aquí.

- Ya me voy. Que genio.

Muchas veces cuando estás a punto de tomar una decisión estúpida, ves todo a tu alrededor y no haces nada. Ahora que ve a Kenny alejarse, sabe que se ha ido su última esperanza para no cavar su propia tumba. Necesita un lugar para esconderse, y necesita comprobar si esta poción tiene efecto retrasado. Y contra todo lo que cree, y contra toda fibra de su ser…

- Cartman… vamos a tu casa.

- ¡SI! ¡Ya estamos hablando, perra! – Cartman celebra.

- Cállate, gordo – exige ella – estos son negocios, no es personal. Te detesto, y lo sabes.

- Claro, por eso estas roja – Cartman se burla. Argh, mejor que Craig la mate de una buena vez.

- ¡Si vas a estar con tus idioteces, mejor…!

- ¡TESTABITCH!

Cartman y Wendy voltean, viendo a Craig acercarse.

- ¿Por qué ese imbécil te llama así? ¡Ese es MI apodo para ti, nadie más puede usarlo!

- Me siento halagada, estúpido. ¿Quieres ir a decirle eso a Craig – pase un año en terapia por matar a Kenny – Tucker?

No culpa a Cartman por temblar. Todos, y en serio, TODOS le tienen miedo a Craig. Hasta sus padres.

- Bueno, entonces creo que lo más sensible es que vayamos a mi casa, ¿No? – Cartman dice con calma, pretendiendo que Craig corriendo hacia ellos no hace que su corazón casi se detenga.

- Estoy de acuerdo… ¡Pero no significa nada! – advierte Wendy.

- Eso lo veremos – reta Cartman.

Lo que iba a decir Wendy queda anulado al ver como Craig está cada vez más cerca. Ambos corren, y Wendy espera que Cartman tenga condición física suficiente para huir, porque si Craig lo alcanza, no se va a detener a ayudarlo. Está enamorada, no quiere decir que sea suicida.

* * *

><p>Kyle saca los libros de su casillero mientras Stan lo ve con ojos de enamorado.<p>

- ¿Podrías dejar de verme así? – pide Kyle.

- Pero si te estoy viendo como siempre – dice Stan como si nada.

- No es verdad.

- Claro que lo es. Solo que nunca te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora. No tienes idea de las veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti.

- ¡Argh, Stan! ¿Esa es tu idea de ser romántico? – Kyle hace una mueca de disgusto. Sabe que es normal, pero no quiere escuchar detalles.

- Pues claro, ¿Qué mas halagador que saber que yo me muero por ti? – Stan sonríe.

- Disculpe, señor ego maniático – Kyle se burla - ¿No te has puesto a pensar que no todos en esta escuela tenemos que estar interesados en ti?

- Pero tu si lo estás, ¿No? Porque tu me quieres… ¿Verdad?

- Stan…

- ¿O acaso te gusta otro? ¿Es alguien de nuestro grado? ¿ES KENNY? ¿POR ESO CARTMAN LE DICE QUE ES TU 'PUTA'? ¡VOY A MATARLO!

- ¡Cielos! ¡Cálmate Stan! ¡No es Kenny! – Kyle se asusta al ver la determinación en los ojos de Stan. Si le cree que va a ir a matar a Kenny.

- ¿Entonces quién es? ¡Dime, Kyle! ¡Dime para poder matarlo! – Stan lo abraza, haciendo que suelte sus libros - ¡Tu eres solo mío!

- Basta, Stan – pide Kyle, pero quizás ni lo escucho. Si que lo está abrazando fuerte. Siempre soñó con Stan, abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca. La realidad supera la ficción, ya que es bastante incomodo. No es tan lindo como Kyle pensaba que sería.

- Es solo que yo te amo, Kyle. Desde que teníamos 5 años sabía que me iba a casar contigo. Sé que no es legal aquí, pero te llevaré a Nueva York. Allá todo es legal. – Stan lo suelta, viéndolo con una devoción que a Kyle le duele bastante.

- Solo estás fingiendo – Kyle aprieta los puños – este no eres tu.

- ¿Qué más quieres que haga para demostrarte que si te amo? ¿Quieres que mate a Cartman? ¿Qué cuide a Ike? ¿Qué me ofrezca de voluntario en el albergue? ¿Qué deje de comer carne? ¿Qué haga tus tareas?

- Claro, si quiero que me reprueben – Kyle ríe – no quiero que hagas nada, Stan.

- Porque solo tienes que decirlo, Kyle. Solo tienes que decirme que quieres, y te lo daré. Lo que sea…

- ¿Lo qué sea? – pregunta Kyle, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Lo que quieras.

- Bien… cuando todo regrese a la normalidad… no me odies por esto.

- ¿Qué?

Kyle toma de la chaqueta a Stan, y junta sus labios con los de él. Stan lo toma de la cintura y comienza a corresponder el beso, que poco a poco va subiendo de tono. Stan empuja a Kyle contra los casilleros y lo abraza con fuerza sin dejar de besarlo. Kyle siente que está en la gloria. No sabe ni porque, pero no va a salir de esto sin al menos saber cómo son los besos de Stan. Al menos probarlos antes de que todo termine. Serán un bonito recuerdo.

Stan comienza a meter su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kyle, y cuando Kyle va por mas fricción pensando que ya poco le interesa si esto arruina su amistad con Stan, escucha pasos.

- ¿Pero qué coño están haciendo?

Kyle empuja a Stan y ve al señor Garrison de pie, frunciendo el ceño.

- Si van a estar besuqueándose en los pasillos, al menos déjenme filmarlos – el señor Garrison dice con calma.

Recuperando la cordura, Kyle sacude su cabeza y sale corriendo sin importarle dejar sus libros. Stan se las arreglara solo.

* * *

><p>Stan ve salir a Kyle y siente que va a matar a alguien. Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca… pero al menos ya besó a Kyle. Poco a poco va ganando contra la resistencia del pelirrojo. No falta mucho para que finalmente pueda hacerle todo lo que ha imaginado. Este beso le confirmo que Kyle es el indicado para él. Ya lo arruinó para otros, no puede imaginarse besando a alguien más que no sea Kyle. Solo tiene que convencer al pelirrojo de esto.<p>

- Lástima, ¿No? – Garrison le sonríe a Stan.

_Recuerda que si lo asesinas, las visitas conyugales son solo una vez a la semana, _se repite Stan en su cabeza para evitar lanzarse encima de Garrison. Este hombre siempre tiene que arruinar los mejores momentos de su vida.

Pero va a lograr que Kyle caiga. Esta noche… cena pancho.

* * *

><p>Cartman y Wendy entran al sótano del chico, y ya le ha dejado instrucciones a su madre de que no deje pasar a NADIE. No tiene idea de por qué Craig quiere matar a Wendy, pero lo último que va a dejar es que ese loco la encuentre.<p>

- Me impresionas, Cartman – dice ella, recuperando el aliento – no pensé que pudieras seguirme el paso.

- Por favor, yo puedo seguir cualquier ritmo que pongas. Soy superior a ti en todo.

- En tus sueños, gordo.

- También ahí. ¿Por qué no admites que soy mejor que tu?

- ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas en un cactus, Cartman? – la perra se enoja. Como le encanta a Cartman hacerla enfurecer.

- ¿Por qué no vas y dejas que Craig te viole, eh? – Cartman la sigue retando.

- ¡Eres tan exasperante! ¡Si no fuera por la poción, ya te hubiera pateado el culo!

- ¿En serio? No me hagas reír, si claramente no puedes mantener a un marica como Stan a tu lado. ¿Cómo crees que podrás con este semental?

- ¿Semental? ¡Querrás decir buey de carga!

- ¡Hey! ¡Respeta mi autoridad, perra!

Wendy se lanza a él, y Cartman piensa que es para golpearlo, pero en cuanto lo avienta al sillón se pone encima de él… y comienza a besarlo. Bueno, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pero no va a quejarse de esto. El beso se vuelve una lucha por dominar al otro, porque no hay manera que la Testabitch va a ganar en esto, y comienzan a morderse los labios mutuamente. Esto se que se pondrá mejor y mejor…

- Purumpis – su mamá le llama - ¿Quieren galletitas?

Eso rompe el encanto. Wendy se separa de él como si hubiera matado a alguien.

- Si le dices a alguien de esto… – comienza a amenazarlo Wendy.

- ¿Calabacín? – sigue preguntando su madre.

Wendy se aleja, dejándolo… bastante entusiasmado. Iba a seguirla, pero la verdad no puede ni respirar después de ese beso. Demonios, ya tenía los condones listos, y su mamá como siempre, arruinó todo.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Cartman grita - ¡Trae las galletas, y hornea mas!

Cartman sabe que la única manera de superar esta frustración sexual es comiendo. Al menos ya tuvo a Wendy como la quería. Es cuestión de tiempo para que esos condones sean usados como debe de ser, y no solo para llenarlos de agua, congelarlos y luego descalabrar a Kenny.

* * *

><p>Token aun no puede creer que el baboso de Craig estuvo a punto de hacerlo ver lo mas horrible en toda su vida. No es que tenga algo en contra de los gays, pero no quiere andar viendo a Craig metiéndole hasta las ideas a Tweek. Argh, tiene que echarse cloro en el cerebro para que esas imágenes se vayan.<p>

- ¿Te leo el futuro, jovencito?

Token ve con duda a la mujer. ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo que estaba reflexionando?

- No, gracias – Token comienza a alejarse.

- ¿Seguro? Se ve muy negro… ¿Entiendes? ¿Negro?

- Muy gracioso – Token murmura, molesto. Ya le estaba cansando ser siempre el protagonista de todas las bromas para negros.

- Ya en serio – la bruja comienza a caminar con él - ¿Cómo le va al gordo de Cartman con la poción?

Token voltea rápidamente. ¿Esta es la dichosa bruja que le vendió la poción a Cartman?

- Si, soy yo – dice ella con calma – y no, no te leí la mente. Pensaste en voz alta.

- ¿En verdad funciona esa poción? – Token le pregunta.

- Tu dime…

- Pues no sé, al menos todos están desquiciándose con ella. Cartman hará una fortuna.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

- Cartman planea venderla a todos los pobres desesperados que no quieren estar forever alone. Hará un dineral.

- ¡Ese gordo racista! – la bruja se molesta - ¡Ese no es el objetivo de la poción!

- ¿No? – Token la ve con duda.

- ¡No!

- Entonces podemos aclarar todo si gusta… mañana, a la hora del receso, vaya a la escuela. Y enfrente de todos nos podrá decir para que es la poción.

- No se supone que deba estar con jovencitos… un asunto legal… pero en este caso, es necesario. Muy bien, mañana entonces. Y cuida a tu amigo Clyde… se va a ahogar con un taco.

- ¿Qué?

La bruja se aleja de manera muy normal (el esperaba luces, chispas, humo… algo más espectacular). Que tontería…

Clyde va comiendo muy feliz sus tacos recién adquiridos. Ama los tacos, si pudiera, se casaba con ellos. ¿Por qué no puede la gente aceptar su amor por este platillo? De repente estornuda, como si alguien estuviera hablando de él. Bah, no debe ser nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Argh, no hubo tanto Creek, ¡Lo siento! Pero ya solo faltan dos capítulos para que el fic termine, así que ténganme paciencia. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no he contestado sus lindos reviews del capítulo anterior, me disculpo por ello y les agradezco que me dejen sus comentarios, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y aunque ya estamos muy entrados: ¡FELIZ 2013! Que este año venga lleno de bendiciones para ustedes, aunque ya casi llegamos a la mitad. Soy de lo peor U_U. De nuevo les agradezco mucho que sigan esta historia, y espero no tardarme tanto en contestarles y en subir el siguiente capítulo. ¡GRACIAS A TOD S!**


	9. Interludio: Los padres de South Park

**Nota Introductoria: Este capítulo es lo que comúnmente se llama RELLENO. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Resulta que Graxi me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome un capítulo que involucrara a los padres de los chicos pero con el tono burlesco y jocoso que tiene el fic (al menos eso dice ella), entonces le prometí hacerlo, y no encajaba en la línea temporal de mi cabeza, solo en esta parte. Entonces, he aquí el capítulo que prometí subir el 16 de Septiembre… ups, dos días tarde, pero AQUÍ ESTÁ, que según yo, es lo que cuenta. Este capítulo también va para todos ustedes que me dejan sus lindos reviews, como Gabi C, Sweek-Lawliet, Dani-Ela-Nati-Chan, LuFFY McCormick, Hitomi Fubuki, JigokuTsuki y todos los que me faltan, disculpen que no he podido contestar sus reviews, la vida loca que se tiene por estos rumbos, pero me pondré al corriente próximamente tanto en contestar reviews, como en actualizar esta historia. Entonces, respondiendo a la petición de Graxi, y teniendo en mente a mis amables lectores y lectoras, surgió este capítulo. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Sé que está bien loco, pero espero que al menos les saque una sonrisa : )… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interludio: Los padres de South Park.<strong>

Kyle ha estado leyendo la misma página de su libro de algebra en los últimos 30 minutos. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando al besar a Stan? Cuando regrese a la normalidad va a patearle el trasero, eso si no decide cortar la amistad. No es que Stan es homofóbico, después de todo siempre ha apoyado a Big Gay Al y al señor esclavo en su matrimonio, pero una cosa es apoyar de lejos y otra es que tu mejor amigo te meta la lengua hasta la garganta.

Aun así, no se arrepiente. Al menos supo que se siente besar a Stan, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Dios, es tan patético, ya se parece a Kenny con su necesidad de ser niño bueno para que Butters le dé siquiera la hora del día. Lástima que Butters no tenga ni idea de lo que Kenny quiere hacerle. Todo era más fácil cuando tenían 10 años y sus problemas consistían en planear como arruinar a Cartman y evitar que el gordo influyera para empezar una tercera guerra mundial.

El amor es peor que eso. Mucho peor.

Un golpeteo de su ventana le llama la atención. Levantándose de la cama, se dirige a donde escucha el ruido, viendo a Stan tocando el vidrio con una sonrisa boba.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Stan? – le pregunta el pelirrojo mientras abre la ventana.

- ¡Kyle! – El chico apenas si puede sostenerse, ya que Stan se a aventado a sus brazos olvidándose que esto no es una película del Life Time (no que el voluntariamente vea películas de ese tipo, pero su mamá en ocasiones lo hace y no le queda de otra) y que es más pesado que él. Ambos caen al suelo, Stan arriba de Kyle.

- ¡Stan! Ya te he dicho que no entres así, no te puedo – se queja Kyle, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Te ves tan sexy cuando me miras con odio – Stan dice en su tono baboso de ensueño. Como quisiera Kyle darle una patada en los testículos, solo por hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago (si Tweek tuviera razón y fueran mariposas literales, al menos ya se habría intoxicado y no estaría pasando esta situación).

- ¿Quieres quitarte de encima? – Kyle gruñe – esos esteroides han hecho efecto y pesas una tonelada.

- Sabes que no tomo esteroides – Stan pone su nariz en el cuello de Kyle e inhala estruendosamente. ¿Qué demonios? Sabía que era mala idea ponerlo a leer fics de Teen Wolf (y lo peor es que le está dando ideas raras al pelirrojo. Malditos fic Sterek, si no fueran tan calientes Kyle no tendría una erección marca diablo en estos momentos) – todo esto es mi masculinidad. ¿Qué no te gusto así?

- Claro Stan, me encanta como pasas horas levantando pesas, sudando como puerco – Kyle responde de manera sarcástica – ya sabes que…

Antes de que Kyle pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de su cuarto se abre, dejando ver a su hermano menor.

- Kyle, dice mamá que… - al ver a Kyle y Stan en el piso, Ike se cruza de brazos, recargándose en la recién abierta puerta – mira nada más lo que me vine a encontrar.

- ¡IKE! – Kyle le grita, aun atrapado debajo de Stan - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin tocar antes, mierda?

- Vamos, si solo te caché masturbándote una vez – Ike se burla – hermano, ¿Es eso un rollo de monedas, o solo estas muy feliz de tener a Stan ahí arriba?

- ¡Largo! – Kyle comienza a tratar de zafarse de Stan, el cual solo tiene una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¿Qué crees que diría mamá si te ve en esta situación? Su bebé, con un… hombreeeeee – Ike sigue con su tono burlesco – ella que ya te había visualizado casado con una linda chica judía.

- Mamá sabe que soy gay, imbécil – Kyle lo ve con furia – si quieres dinero, vas a tener que chupársela a Filmore, porque de mí no vas a obtener nada.

- Pero en qué mal concepto me tienes, Kyle – Ike dice con un tono herido – soy tu hermano menor, ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo mucho que me ha traumatizado ver a Stan oliéndote el cuello como un bulldog mientras tú tienes una clara fiesta en tus pantalones? ¿Mi dulce y tierno hermano, que no rompe ni un plato, siendo sodomizado por su mejor amigo?

- Aun no, pero dame tiempo – agrega Stan.

- ¡Cállate, Stan! – Kyle le pega en el brazo. Bonita cosa, ahora estos dos se unían en humillarlo. La vida de Kyle no podría apestar más.

- Siempre supe que cuando Stan se quedaba a dormir ustedes hacían cosillas perversas – Ike se ríe – mira que adelantados. Te rompió la virginidad antes de casarse… no podrás ponerte blanco ahora, Kyle.

- ¡Te voy a…!

- Ike, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Te dije que le avisaras a Kyle que…

Sheila Broflovski se queda de piedra al ver a Ike en la puerta y a Kyle y Stan en el piso. Kyle siente que la cara le arde de vergüenza; estaba equivocado, su vida si podía apestar más, claramente. Al menos su 'entusiasmo' ya había bajado después de la discusión con Ike.

- Hola, mamá – Ike dice, riendo. Es un bastardo - ¿Ya viste? Stan vino de visita.

- Claramente – su mamá los ve con calma – Kyle… ¿Están usando protección, verdad?

- ¡MAMÁ! – Kyle trata de detener esta humillante plática.

- ¿Qué? Solo porque seas gay no quiere decir que no te debas de cuidar. Stan podría tener todo tipo de enfermedades… sin ofenderte, querido, pero mi Kyle siempre ha sido responsable y estoy segura de que era virgen antes de estar contigo.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡Ya basta!

- Solo digo que Stanley debería apreciar que te guardaste para él. Tuvimos que soportar muchas noches tus quejas sobre él y Wendy y como ella jamás lo iba a apreciar como tú. Al menos ahora debería tener la cortesía de ponerse un condón. Y hacerse exámenes médicos.

- A menos que sea Kyle el que se la meta – Ike añade para seguir humillando al pelirrojo.

- Ike, no seas tan crudo – su mamá dice con calma – lo que ellos se metan no es tu asunto… pero usen protección. Ahora, si vamos a estar humillando a tu hermano, creo que tú también puedes participar. Encontré lubricante sabor chocolate y condones sabor uva en tus cajones, jovencito. ¿Quieres explicar eso?

- ¡Mamá! – Grita ahora Ike - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Hurgaste entre mis cosas? – Ike dice indignado.

- Estaba buscando drogas – su mamá dice como si nada – estoy muy decepcionada de ti, jovencito. ¿Lubricante sabor chocolate y condones sabor uva? ¿Qué clase de combinación es esa? Tendremos una larga plática sobre como armonizar sabores en la intimidad.

- ¡MAMÁ! – gritan los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Su mamá nunca reacciona como ellos esperan.

- Estoy confundido – Stan habla finalmente – ¿Nos ha dado su bendición, o me dijo promiscuo?

- Creo que fue ambas – Kyle suspira, mientras Ike y su mamá siguen discutiendo – este es el momento en el que debes salir de aquí y dejarme lidiar con mi familia.

- ¡Claro que no! Estamos en esto juntos, Kyle…

- ¡Stan, no! – Kyle trata de prevenir lo que sabe qué hará su – según eso – no gay amigo.

Mientras Stan comienza a cantar 'We´re all in this together' de la película de High School Musical, Ike comienza a exigir privacidad y su madre lo regaña por no mantener los condones en un lugar fresco y seguro.

* * *

><p>Tweek ha decidido que si Craig no va a ser su príncipe morado, el hará audiciones para encontrar al candidato idóneo para el puesto. No necesita al sifiloso de Craig, puede encontrar a alguien que sepa a vainilla por sí mismo. Antes ni le interesaba esto, pero si hay algo que no quiere es quedarse fuera del cielo por ser virgen. Además si le da su bollo (Clyde siempre dice que hay que tener cuidado a quien le dan los bollos) a alguien más, así los alien roba-penes no vendrán y lo violarán. O si alguna vez lo meten a la cárcel, tampoco lo violarán. Estará protegido POR SIEMPREEEEE.<p>

En eso estaba Tweek pensando sobre como desbollarse, cuando escucha que alguien entra a su cuarto por la ventana.

- GAHHHH- Tweek patea al alien roba-penes. Si va a intentar robarle las joyas familiares, no se irá sin pelear. Su padre siempre le dijo que tiene derecho a defenderse si alguien quiere toquetearlo de manera indebida. Esto entra en 'toqueteo indebido', ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

- AUUUU – el alien (que suena mucho como Kenny) llora de dolor - ¡Tweek, soy yo!

- P-perdón Kenny – Tweek se disculpa – pensé que eras el alien roba-penes.

- Siempre me confundes con esos aliens – se queja Kenny, sobando su pierna. No le atinó al pene, que era su tirada. Demonios, tiene que trabajar en golpear esas partes sensibles.

- N-nunca sabes cuándo s-se aparecerán – se defiende Tweek. Además, ¿Qué clase de pervertido entra por la ventana?

- ¡Hey! No soy un pervertido – se defiende Kenny.

GAHHHHH, LE LEYO LA MENTE. KENNY ES UN BRUJO MARUJOOOOO. Y debe matarlo para evitar que robe su esencia. ¿Con una estaca en el pene será suficiente?

- En primera, no te leí la mente, lo dijiste en voz alta, como esto último. En segunda, no quiero robarte tu esencia, créeme, tu esencia es la última que me interesa. En tercera, eso funciona solo con vampiros y es una estaca en el corazón. Tienes una rara fijación con los penes, Tweek, ¿Lo habías notado?

- NYA… papá dice que es normal.

- No creo que tus papas sean la mejor muestra de normalidad – Kenny sabe bien lo que sus padres hacen, le ha tocado participar en 'la noche de aventuras sexuales'; por alguna razón sus papas toman a Kenny como si fuera su hermano perdido, y lo invitan de vez en cuando a cenar y a compartir anécdotas. En ocasiones piensa que Kenny parece más hijo de sus papas que él… ¿Qué tal si los cambiaron cuando nacieron y en realidad él es hijo de los McCormick? ¡HA VIVIDO UN ENGAÑO! ¡Será pobre y tendrá que prostituirse y tendrá sífilis! - ¡HEY! – Kenny interrumpe su tren de pensamiento - ¡Yo no me prostituyo! Lo que hago, es gratis – Tweek no sabe si eso es mejor – y tampoco tengo sífilis. Me he cuidado bastante.

- Ngh – Tweek tiembla ligeramente.

- En fin, ese no es el punto. Tweek, porque soy tu amigo, me interesa saber cómo va tu enamoramiento.

- ¿Por qué? – Tweek ve con desconfianza a Kenny.

- Acabo de decir que es porque soy tu amigo. Me importas, Tweek, eres alguien muy valioso para mi…

- Quieres robarte a Craig – Tweek acusa a Kenny, sentándose en su cama. Si Kenny quiere llevarse a Craig, pues que le vaya bien. Que al cabo es impotente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero a Craig! Tendré malos ratos, pero no malos gustos… sin ofender. Solo quería saber si aún lo amas locamente.

- Wendy me dio una p-poción para o-olvidarme de ese casquivano – Tweek dice con firmeza. Porque Craig es eso, un casquivano, solo provoca bajas pasiones y juega con los corazones de melón de las personas. ES UN PROVOCADOR ROMPE CORAZONES DE MELÓN.

- Uh – Kenny lo ve con duda. Claramente no sabe que es un casquivano, pero Tweek si lo sabe; lee muchos diccionarios en su tiempo libre – pero entonces ¿Si lo olvidaste? – Kenny se sienta en la cama, tomando las manos de Tweek – porque yo veo como que tienes celos de que me pueda gustar Craig.

- NGH – Tweek se indigna. Lo que le faltaba. Que el baja novios de Kenny viniera a echarle en cara que está celoso de haber perdido a su príncipe morado. El colmo – no necesito que me pegue la sífilis.

- Que yo sepa, Craig no tiene sífilis – Kenny lo ve con duda – pero entonces, ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – Tweek se enoja. Evita sentir enojo porque entonces podría reventarle el páncreas, pero en esta ocasión que le reviente lo que sea. No va a dejar que Kenny indague si va a morir de un corazón roto.

- Tweek – Kenny dice, al parecer sorprendido – no sabía que tenías ese fuego en ti. Ahora entiendo porque Craig las quiere contigo, si se ve que eres fogosón en la cama.

- ¡GAH! – Tweek comienza a jalarse el cabello. ¡SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO!

- ¡No, no, no, Tweek, era en sentido figurado! – Kenny se acerca a detener a Tweek de arrancarse el cabello – tranquilo, respira.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, McCormick?

Tweek grita fuertemente. Craig Tucker está en su ventana, a punto de entrar, y viéndolos con ojos de furia.

- ¡Mierda! – Kenny lo suelta rápidamente y pone distancia entre ellos a una velocidad que Tweek jamás pensó que una persona podría tener.

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, ROMPECORAZONES! – Tweek grita, poniéndose detrás de la cama protegiéndose del sex-appeal de Craig. Porque ahora que lo ve, Craig sigue teniendo esos agujeros negros que tanto le encantan. ¡Argh! ¡NO FUNCIONÓ LA POCIÓN! ¡LE SIGUE GUSTANDO CRAIG Y MORIRÁ DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO!

- ¿Qué cosa? – Craig se ve confundido. Y por alguna razón Tweek siente un vuelco en el corazón. ¡YA ESTÁ EMPEZANDO! - ¿Qué coño le has dicho de mi, McCormick?

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada! – Kenny se defiende.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Todos voltean a la puerta del cuarto, viendo al padre de Tweek de pie, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tweek… ¿Estas teniendo una orgía? – su papá entra con calma al cuarto.

- ¡N-no! – Tweek dice, ofendido.

- Dios me libre – murmura Kenny al mismo tiempo.

- Eso quisiera yo, sacando a McCormick – agrega el rompecorazones de Craig.

- Joven Craig, le dije que Tweek no puede tener sexo entre semana… y Kenny, me sorprende de ti, ¿Engañando al señor Stotch? ¿Cuándo describiste con detalle lo que querías hacerle?

- ¡No es así! ¡Tweek ni siquiera está interesado en mi! ¡Tomó una poción de amor y ahora quiere a Craig, lo juro! – Kenny se mueve a la ventana, probablemente para huir.

- Oh – el papá de Tweek inclina la cabeza – conozco esa poción… fue la que hizo que me casara con tu madre.

- P-pensé que se h-habían casado p-porque se embarazó de mi – Tweek tiembla.

- Si, eso también influyó mucho. Creo que tu abuelo con una escopeta fue lo que me hizo decidir que ella era la mujer de mi vida. En fin… Tweek, nada de sexo entre semana, ya lo sabes. Creo que soy un papá muy abierto y buena onda, ¿No crees?

- N-no – Tweek lo ve con resignación. De todos los papas raros, le tenían que tocar los peores a Tweek.

- Claro que lo soy – su papá lo ignora – pero hay reglas que cumplir. Así que joven Craig, Kenny… buenas noches.

Y sin decir más, su papá empuja por la ventana a ambos y la cierra con candado. Tweek suspira. Su papá siempre anda cargando candados, y la verdad no quiere saber para qué.

- Descansa hijo – su papá se despide de él – cerraré tu cuarto para evitar que el joven Craig o Kenny entren.

- ¡Nya! ¿Y si hay un incendio? – Tweek lo ve con duda.

- Pues gritas y ya. Buenas noches…

Tweek sabe que no dormirá nada por el miedo de morir quemado. Kenny le dijo 'fogosón', así que su riesgo de morir por combustión espontánea ha aumentado. Y lo peor: Aun está perdidamente enamorado del sifiloso provocador de hombres de Craig Tucker.

* * *

><p>Stan entra a su casa arrastrando los pies. Kyle lo echó después de que se puso a cantar 'What I've been looking for', mientras Ike discutía con su madre sobre como ella es controladora y si él quiere usar lubricante sabor chocolate con condones sabor uva es su problema. Al menos la mama de Kyle ha aceptado la relación, aunque piense que es un promiscuo sexual.<p>

- Stan – le llama su madre - ¿Puedes venir a la cocina un momento?

¿Ahora qué? Stan se dirige a la cocina, viendo a toda su familia sentada, incluyendo a Shelly y al abuelo, que ya debe tener como 200 años.

- Siéntate, Stan – su madre sonríe.

- ¿Hice algo? – Stan pregunta con temor. No recuerda haber hecho algo para ameritar una reunión familiar.

- No, no… todos estamos aquí porque nos importas.

- Yo no – interrumpe Shelly – estoy aquí porque me obligaste.

- ¡Shelly! – Su madre regaña - ¡Todos queremos apoyar a Stan!

- ¡No digas tonterías, Sharon! – Interrumpe su papá – Stan, esto es una intervención. Te vamos a hacer hombre de nuevo.

- ¡Randy!

- ¿Qué? – Stan está totalmente confundido.

- Hijo, Sheila me habló y me dijo lo que pasó con Kyle en su cuarto, y eso de los condones sabor uva.

- ¡Esos son de Ike!

- ¡Aquí no nos chupamos el dedo, Stanley! – Su papá se exalta – hace años que se dejaron de chupar cosas aquí, ¿Entendido? ¡Deja de ser marica!

- Billy – su abuelo interviene – no comas avena con los dientes.

Todos ven al abuelo con duda.

- Abuelo Marsh, ¿Por qué no vas a la sala a ver la tele? – su mamá sonríe.

- Yo también voy – Shelly se levanta – a mí no me importa que el mojón sea marica. Desde que tenía 6 se le notaba.

- ¡Shelly!

Una vez que el abuelo y Shelly salen, sus papas lo ven con detenimiento.

- Stanley, quiero que sepas que nosotros te vamos a querer sin importar si te gusta Kyle, ¿De acuerdo? – su mamá le pone la mano en el brazo.

- ¡Habla por ti! – su papá dice con enojo –bien que sabes que esto fue tu culpa. ¡Tú lo hiciste ver esas mariconadas de 'High School Musical'! ¡Hiciste al chico gay, Sharon! ¡Espero estés feliz!

- ¡Quizás Stan sea así porque nunca tuvo influencia masculina en esta casa! - su mamá responde con furia.

- ¡Yo soy muy masculino! ¡Te recuerdo que tengo el record a la cagada más grande del mundo! ¡DEL MUNDO! ¡SOBRE BONO!

- ¡Eso no prueba nada!

- Amo a Kyle – interviene Stan antes de que empiecen a pelear sin sentido como siempre lo hacen – y no me importa lo que ustedes piensen.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que le has hecho al niño? – su padre bufa.

- Hijo, no tenemos nada en contra de Kyle, es un gran chico…

- ¡Tiene pene! ¡Eso es lo que está mal, Stanley! ¡TIENE UN PENE! ¿Qué no andabas con Wendy? ¿Qué coño pasó? Es culpa de tu madre, ¿Verdad? Ella te hizo gay.

- Nadie me hizo gay – Stan aprieta su nariz, exasperado. ¿Por qué todos tienen problemas en aceptar que siempre ha querido a Kyle? ¡Defendió los matrimonios gay con él, por Dios! – solo me di cuenta de que era tiempo de aceptar que Kyle es la persona más importante en mi vida. Y no quiero que se metan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, jovencito? ¡Aunque sea finge que tienes una crisis sexual o algo! ¿Cómo ya te pones a decir que Kyle es la persona más importante de tu vida? ¿Estas drogado? ¿Es eso?

- Creo que lo que tu padre quiere decir es que estás muy joven para un compromiso de este tipo, Stan – su madre sonríe muy fingidamente – Kyle y tu han sido amigos desde niños y no creo que quieras arriesgar su amistad por algo que no están seguros…

- ¡Yo estoy seguro! ¡Amo a Kyle! – a Stan no le importa que sus padres piensen que es muy joven. El amor es el amor – Y esto no les importa. Es mi vida.

- ¿Ves? ¿VES? ¡Así empieza todo! ¡Primero se hace gay, y luego se volverá Republicano! ¡Todo es culpa de Obama! – su padre le da un trago a su cerveza.

- Basta, Randy – su madre lo ve con molestia – apoyaremos a Stan, porque es nuestro hijo y lo queremos, ¿CIERTO?

Su padre los fulmina con la mirada. Finalmente se sienta al lado de Stan, poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

- Claro Stan. No importa que tú tuvieras un gran futuro como heterosexual y pusiéramos las esperanzas de cargar el apellido Marsh en la siguiente generación. Es más importante que te guste el arroz con popote.

- ¡Randy!

- ¿Qué? ¡Lo estoy apoyando!

- Hijo, aceptamos que seas novio de Kyle, ¿Verdad, Randy?

- Si, Stan. De todos los hombres que pudiste escoger, metérsela a un pelirrojo neurótico es tu mejor opción.

- No llames a Kyle neurótico – dice Stan en tono molesto, dejando claro que padre o no, no dejará que NADIE insulte a Kyle.

- Oh, lo sientooooo – su padre empieza a decir en forma sarcástica - ¿Acaso ofendí tu sensibilidad gay? ¡Solo estoy de acuerdo porque tu mamá me amenazó con nada de sexo!

- ¡No sé ni por qué haces tanto escándalo! – Stan se levanta con furia - ¡Si mi tío Jimbo y Ned han sido pareja por años y no les dices nada!

- ¡Eso es porque…! Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Jimbo y Ned? ¡Pero si les gusta cazar!

- Papá, tu eres el único imbécil que cree que se van de cacería. Ahora, dejen de meterse en mi vida. Kyle y yo seremos pareja, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- ¿Seremos? – su mamá pregunta mientras él se aleja de la cocina.

- ¿Jimbo y Ned?

- ¡Stan! – Su madre grita, al parecer saliendo de su estupor - ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!

- ¡Yo ya terminé! – Stan replica, entrando a la sala.

Antes de llegar a la escalera, Stan alcanza a escuchar a su papá diciendo: '¿Jimbo y Ned?'.

* * *

><p>Butters escucha a Cartman refunfuñar sobre lo que pasó con Wendy. El chico no tiene ni idea de porque Eric siempre lo llama para sacar sus frustraciones, pero bueno, quiere ser buen amigo, así que lo tolerará.<p>

- ¡Casi la tenía, Butters! ¡Estaba donde la quería! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte perra! ¡Esto es culpa del judío de Kyle!

- A-al menos la besaste, Eric – Butters trata de que su amigo vea el lado positivo. VIH positivo.

- Eso no me consuela, idiota – Eric se queja – ¡MA'! ¡Trae galletas!

- Claro que si, pirripumpin – la mamá de Eric dice con alegría. A veces Butters no tiene ni idea si es mejor tener a sus padres, o a la mamá de Cartman que se ve que vive en su propio mundo.

- E-eric, tengo que ir a mi casa…

- Eres un inútil, Butters. Si no me das soluciones, mejor esfúmate – Eric bufa en tono molesto.

- E-es que no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte… tal vez si ella tomara otra dosis, sería más fuerte y no podría resistirse.

- Pero que… un momento… no es tan mala idea… ya puedes irte, Butters, has servido tu propósito.

- Bueno…

Butters sale de la casa de Cartman, sin saber qué clase de locura hará ahora el chico. Sabe que es capaz de todo.

Al llegar a su casa, entra y ve a su papá colgando el teléfono.

- Butters – lo llama - ¿Es cierto que hay una poción de amor que todos están tomando?

- ¡Hamburguesas! - Butters maldice. ¿Cómo es que su papá sabe? – Eric la compró en la feria.

- Y si lo que el papá de Tweek y la mamá de Kyle me dicen es correcto, todos están afectados menos tú, ¿Cierto?

- S-si, no la he tomado.

- Que bien, señorito… ¡Está castigado!

- ¡P-pero si no la tomé!

- ¡En esta casa respetamos la presión social, Butters! ¡Castigado!

- Hamburguesas – dice Butters, resignado.

Ya en su cuarto, Butters recuerda que Kenny tampoco la ha tomado, y sabe que quizás debió decirle a su papá que al menos la mitad de la clase aún sigue sin estar enamorado de alguien. Es muy tarde para eso, ahora solo le queda cumplir su castigo: Limpiar la alacena mañana y acomodar todo por orden alfabético.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Tengo otro capi relleno, que involucra un juego de Dogdeball, o comúnmente llamado 'Quemados', déjenme saber si hay interés de que lo ponga o no. Gracias, y son los mejores. <strong>


End file.
